Becoming A King
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Following the Events in A Prince's Court, It's eight years later and danger has once again found Darius and his family.  This time it follows on the heels of a strange little girl named "Nami". Past and Future come to haunt Darius in this new adventure!
1. Eight Years later

**Chapter 1:** _Eight Years later_

* * *

><p>Diana sighs softly watching Darius stalk out of the room, once more angry with Kunzite. She shook her head a bit and wonders why it always ends up like this.<p>

_Still_, she thought as she went to clean up from the meeting,_ it's been eight years since the king's death. I suppose it is time. I just wish he wouldn't force the issue so often_.

* * *

><p>Today, it came up again. The one thing Darius had been avoiding all these years and throwing up excuses about. However it seemed no one was patient with the crowned prince, none more than Kunzite.<p>

Marriage.

Darius didn't know why everyone was so obsessed over him marrying someone. Maybe it's because his sister was becoming serious with Theo, or it could be Yuu's change in style.

In either case, he wished they would leave him alone about the entire thing.

"Why is it so important for me to get married?" This question he directed it at Helios folding his arms a bit. He finally found his way to where the priest was and decided to hide out for a moment in Helios's study. "I mean honestly, what would it accomplish other then pissing people off?"

Helios only shook his head, "Well, aside from continuing the line, there is companionship and there are things that women are simply better at than men."

"They want me to marry by the time I'm..'twenty'." Darius looks away, "I know before I said it didn't matter- it still doesn't in a way- I just don't..think it's a good idea to just get married for the sake of others."

"I know, but that is how it is." Helios looks him over raising a brow, "Are you changing your mind about your stance before, Darius?"

"Maybe." He looks at him a bit, "The more I got to know those girls, the more I found I would probably stay far away from them. One's too loud and bossy, the other constantly flirts with me and is just as pushy, one is too shy for my taste and the last is simply boring."

Darius moves to look at the shelves, "There's simply no happy medium here. I at least have to get along with the woman that is to be my wife for damn near forever."

"Have you considered simply seeking out a bride for your own then?" Helios leans against the table with books stacked on it. "Perhaps someone that is simply a friend could be a good idea."

"I suppose." He mutters but sighs, "How's Yuzuki's lessons coming?"

"As well as one can expect." Helios told him, "She's quite gifted with the animals around here. However, I believe she's still deeply confused."

Darius could only nod and rub the bridge of his nose for a moment.

Yes, Yuzuki finally realized that she was very different from others and he was the one that had to tell her that. The memory of it came back to him, not even five years ago when the girl's aging had slowed just a bit for those few years leaving her at the age of eight until she grew again.

It wasn't telling her that she was different that bothered her, it was most likely-to him at least- that others were not similar to her. That perhaps she was the only one and the fact she could never tell anyone about it.

Those things accumulated over the years and when she shot up to the age of twelve or thirteen it really began to show in the way she carried herself.

Darius believed this might be some sort of karmic payback for how he was with his parents. Yuzuki had begun to switch between recognizing herself as a 'princess' or a 'prince'.

He really felt for her, after all it was hard enough becoming a teenager and then being royal without having an identity crisis.

"Prince?"

"Hm?" Darius looks over at him, "Is there something the matter?"

"I was going to tell you that your meeting will be starting soon." Helios said frowning a little, "Is everything well?"

"Of course." Darius smiles a bit walking over to him and kisses him softly, "I was just thinking of when to sneak off to see you again."

"You really need to pay attention at these meetings." He said shaking his head, "Now go before your mother sends someone to find you again."

Darius laughs a little, "If I didn't know any better, " He said turning to leave, "I'd say that you were trying to get rid of me."

Helios could only smile a little watching him go until the smile fades away completely. He sighs softly as his golden eyes flickered to the black box that sat on the top shelf.

"Perhaps." He said to the room, "I'm only trying to prepare you for the inevitable."

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki~!"<p>

At the moment, a thirteen year old Chiba Yuzuki was hiding behind a pillar, hoping to not be spotted by her eight year old guardian.

One of the many other surprises that occurred over the past eight years. She wasn't sure what the Mauian boy wanted- apparently he was a surprised for Artemis and Luna at the time much like her brother had been- but she was pretty certain that whatever it was it would be naggy.

Soma took after his mother way too much for Yuzuki's tastes. Even going on about her tastes in clothing, which made the princess wonder if he was simply an old man that switched bodies with some random kid.

"Yuzuki!" The green-eyed child calls again, "Come on, you know it's time for your etiquette lessons! Then that tutors coming in at four for your math work later."

_As if._ The black haired girl thought before running off with her yellow skirts held in her hands. _I hate that teacher!_

"Ah! Yuzuki!"

Crap, he found her.

Mint green eyes searched frantically for a hiding spot again before she fled to the right and ducked inside a random room.

She really wished Soma would go away. It wasn't that he was bad but gods was he naggy and annoying to her! It was like having a old maid.

"I can't have any fun when he's around." She mutters but ponders about finding her brother or sister. People that would help her sneak out later and see the city again.

Turning, she found she had ended up unintentionally running into the Prayer Room that existed with in the castle.

Her eyes flickered towards the towering crystal pillar and ponders the use of it. Ever since she was little, she had been taught mostly about the Earth ways and customs by Helios. She knew very little about the ways of the moon people or whatever they used to worship. Her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, didn't remember much about it other then the few random little prayers. While Luna...well Luna had always been so stiff and Artemis's primary concern back then was about Venus. Though she was sure he might remember more about it than not.

"Not like it matters." She said looking at her reflection. Her hair was done up as it always had been in two buns on either side of her head that were wavy but longer now.

Outwardly, she supposed she looked very much like any girl and had even developed small breasts though they would probably never get beyond their current small size.

Only thing different about her was...well what was underneath the skirt. Neither man nor woman but both. A secret that they were all keeping.

Something she both hated but feared to break at any time. Yuzuki had come to hate hiding herself entirely which made it almost impossible for her to have the few normal things she could have.

Then again, it wasn't like she had many friends either that weren't already family. She turns away from the crystal pillar and leans against the door to listen. She didn't hear anything and sighs softly.

"Guess I should go change." She mutters to herself pushing the door open and glances around the hallway. No one was there. That was good.

Slipping out, she headed to her room to change clothes. While she didn't mind her pale yellow dress with the pale blue sash tied around her middle that flowed bheing her like a train and gave her the look that she had 'hips', she simply didn't feel that it was -her-.

Or was it?

Yuzuki wasn't sure any more. Ever since her brother had confirmed things with her, she couldn't simply go back to what she was before hand.

"I wish Daddy was still here." She mutters before slipping into her room, "Maybe he could have helped."

There was nothing to do there though as she pulls the sash off and then unzips her dress letting it fall and pool around her feet. All the while she watched her reflection as she pulls the buns down and her hair tumbles down to her hips.

She didn't like her hair very much and her sister and mother had been very admant about her keeping with the family tradition. Girls wore buns, boys had short hair.

Though she wondered what was she really? Standing clad in the slip she wore, she lets that fall too and stood only in the tiny bra she wore and panties. It wasn't uncomfortable to wear but it was a little telling.

Ami had said both functioned as normally as any other person's would. That that in itself was a miracle and strange as well.

Yuzuki didn't care much for Ami and her husband, Nephrite. They seemed too intent on learning just why she was the way she was. Those once a month checkups would be hours longer then what her brother and older sister would experience.

_Then again,_ she thought to herself turning away and flops down on her bed for the moment as she pulls the pillow to her chest, _they're not as much of an oddity as I am_.

Though, she felt a bit more kinship to her brother than her sister.

After all, he hadn't grown even an inch from even before their father had died. He didn't look anything like a college student but more like some high schooler.

It baffled them that her sister Usa could be so normal after having stopped growing for a short while, but she and her brother were simply abnormal.

_They like mysteries_, she thought sleepily, _but I don't want to be a specimen to be looked at under some magnifying glass all the time._

"I wish I could be like the others." She mutters closing her eyes for now. "I wish I could be normal..."

* * *

><p>Serenity sighs after the latest meeting and leans against her chair, idly playing with the locket around her neck. It had been a Christmas gift Darius had given her after the first Christmas without Endymion. It hadn't been much but it was only a picture of Endymion on one side and her children on the other.<p>

She absolutely treasured it the most out of everything that had been given her. Well nearly everything. She now had taken to wearing both her engagement ring that Endymion had given her and the wedding ring.

Each year seemed to pass quickly but then again it was slow as well. It was a strange feeling however she lived each day as best she could , preparing her children for the time when she would also no longer be around.

It was another weird feeling she had, both wanting to be here to see whatever grandchildren she would have, but also longing for the day she would join her love in the after life.

She was worried though, about her children. Usa, as she liked to be called now, seemed to hide much of herself behind a smile. So much like herself, Serenity had thought, and Darius.. she knew he hated the topic of marriage. Even when he didn't care for it, he seemed to avoid it at every chance.

Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal to her, however because he will be king- sooner than most would expect- he needed a wife for not only to continue their line but to be accepted by everyone. It was far more crucial than anything.

She opens the locket, her eyes gazed at the picture for a long while before saying, " Mamo-chan, I hate doing this to him. But what choice do we have?"

The image of the smiling king said nothing in response, but she wanted to believe he was listening to her.

"And Yuzuki.." Serenity stops talking for a moment as her last child appears in her mind. "She's so lost..I don't know how to help her."

Was there any help? She didn't know but she did pray that something would help the princess overcome whatever issues she was facing.

* * *

><p>"Usa?"<p>

The crimson eyed princess turns towards the sound of the male's voice and smiles brightly, "Theo! I was waiting for you!"

She nearly tackles the larger man to the ground, hugging him tightly, "I was wondering when you would be here!"

Theo laughs a bit and only leans over to kiss his princess, "I'm sorry for that. Mom wanted me to see about my little sister."

"How is Cassie now?" Usa only leans against him as they walked through the park where she had been waiting.

Today, he was taking her out on a date in the city. He wouldn't tell her where- which was part of the excitement- and had promised her a gift. Like her brother, Theo had finished high school with very good marks and had elected to go to school aboard for a couple of years and had only just returned to stay permanently. While away his mother had had another child, Cassidy, who was currently in elementary school.

"She seems every bit energetic as the last time I saw her during break." He told her chuckling a bit, "How's school been?"

"Alright." She said and shrugs, "Nothing much happened- oh did Susan tell you about her new boyfriend?"

His blue-violet eyes widens a bit, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Oops." Usa seemed embarrassed, "I thought you knew?"

"No!" He had a thoughtful look on his face that was slowly becoming a bit more devious, "However, maybe I should pay him a visit..?"

"Theo." Usa shook her head trying not to laugh, "Don't be mean. Besides, my brother never treated you like that."

Theo only huffs a little at that before shaking his head, "Either way, lets go. There's an amusement park near by."

"Is that where you wanted to take me?" She grins, she loved amusement parks. They were just so much fun!

"Yup." He said hailing a cab as the exited the park, "They have a very good show going on there as well. I heard it's traveled all over the world."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>He watches it roil and bubble with inside of the membrane the separated them. His eyes didn't waver as the light grew brighter and brighter before dimming again.<p>

Tilting his head he could only nod slowly, of course. He would gather them. Those remnants that stayed on the fringes.

After all, everyone loves revenge and it would buy him the time he needed.

"Yes, I understand." He said turning, "It's been hard to hide your presence here, but since they have not noticed just yet that means the wards are holding. It is very fortunate for us to have such a body on hand for the sacrifice needed."

He casts a glance over at the skeletal head that protruded out of the wall with it's mouth gaping open in an eternal scream.

"I'm sure convincing them will not be a problem." He turns again to look at it, "Aren't you glad that she found you? Just a little more time and we'll have all the components we need."


	2. Pipe Dream

**Chapter 2:** _Pipe Dream_

* * *

><p>"Hey Darius!"<p>

The blond prince turns slightly, "Oh, Kumara. What's up?"

"I was wondering where you were heading." The dark skin man asked, "I thought you would've been studying over the trade agreements again."

"Gods no!" He shook his head, "If I spent another minute in that room with fucking Kunzite, I'm going to kill him!"

Kumara laughs a bit at the obvious frustration that the future king was having with his father's guard. "He's not so bad."

"Oh yes he is!" Darius grumbles, "I swear, if I have to rewrite another fifty pages of crap again, I'm burning everything. And then Luna and Artemis have scheduled a -tour- during my summer break."

"Didn't you have one last year and the year before?" Kumara's brow rose as if to ask how this was different.

Darius looks away annoyed, "I specifically asked not to do one this year. I hate going to those parties. They're so...freaking annoying. Not to mention everyone keeps looking at me like I'm some five year old that doesn't know any better." He continues to walk on, "Besides, I have other plans and things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, Jareth and the others will be down for the summer break here." Darius smiles a bit, "I know how much you like to see a certain someone?"

Kumara had the grace to blush at that but thanked his dark skin for hiding most of it. "Well, that would be nice." He said pausing at the elevators.

"Well it can't happen if I'm on tour." Darius saw his friend frowns and decided to seize the moment to help his cause, "Help me get out of this stupid tour and they'll get to come over."

"You know you could just take them with you." Kumara said drily as the doors slide open, "Where are you heading anyway?"

Darius refused to pout. Still he had to have other ways of getting out of this crap, "I'm running away for a few hours." He steps into the elevator, "Don't tell anyone. Bye."

The golden haired guardian could only laugh and turns away as the doors shut.

"This is going to be interesting." He said to himself walking away.

* * *

><p>Darius found himself wandering around and getting a few glances directed towards him as he slips through the sparse crowd and towards a shop that vaguely interested him.<p>

After all, when was the last time he had bought anything himself rather then had someone do it for him?

"Kurai Lune" He mutters. Well if that wasn't cliche.

Still, he enters the shop and was greeted by a dark skin woman with dark chocolate eyes. She was dressed in light pink peasant shirt and a short denim skirt. She had an unusual head band that had pale stones- Opals he recalled- embedded in them.

For a moment, though, Darius wondered what was wrong with her as she seemed to have froze right were she stood.

"Something the matter?" He asked blinking slowly.

"Oi, Peri!" A loud male voice came from the back, "We're out of that tea that you like so much."

Darius's eyes turned towards the flaming red-haired man that entered and blinks slowly as his memory dug up a name. "Ryou..."

Ryou, once known as Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan, froze just like his partner had. "What are you doing here?" He demanded suddenly remembering everything that had happened. Yeah, he remembered it very well even after a decade or so.

"Shopping." Darius was a bit startled himself, "Though I can leave if that disturbs you-Hey!"

He hadn't even had time to finish when Ryou snatched him up by the front of his shirt and hauls him close up against him staring down at him with dark crimson eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten us in?" He hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you who I was." Darius wasn't quite sure where all this came from but something felt...odd about it. "I couldn't. After all what would you have done if I told you I was the prince?"

"Prince? That-"

"Wait." Perisa looks over at Darius for a moment, "What exactly do you remember?"

"Remember what?" He looks at her confused, "You act like we've met before."

Perisa shot a look at Ryou and shook her head. Years had changed them all. Garnet, who's real name was Rosaline, had moved away with Sapphire to another country all together and neither of them knew where Emi had disappeared too. Then again neither had cared to know.

Still, Perisa was surprised that he would walk into their lives again so unexpectedly. Plus he seemed to have no memory of his time during the black moon clan. She wondered at it. Could it have been the work of his mother?

Still she breathes out and smiles a bit kindly to him, "Don't mind Ryou." She told him moving around the shop, "You know how rude he can be."

"Well.. yeah." Darius looks him over and had to look up now. Ryou was much taller then he had been in Darius's memory. "You've grown."

"And you're a shrimp." Ryou said though still a bit puzzled. " You haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah." Darius rubs the back of his neck a bit uncomfortable, "I didn't know you opened a shop here. Who's your friend?"

Perisa laughs a bit, "Sorry for being rude, I'm Perisa Gordon. I'm a friend of Ryou's and that lazy lout is just working at my shop."

"Hey, I can do whatever I like at any time." Ryou glances at her, "Besides after the war and all, we had to find something to do."

Not thinking much of it Darius nods looking around at the nicknacks. "I was just curious honestly. I wanted to get something interesting."

"Well you've found the right place." The woman said gesturing to the shelves, "We've got everything from magic spells to herbal remedies and crystals. Also some great teas and cookies."

Darius nods a bit before wandering off to look at something in particular.

Perisa and Ryou drifted back to a corner away from him, watching him wander around the shop looking at things.

"What does this mean?" Ryou hissed softly, "He doesn't remember a thing."

"I don't know." She bit her lower lip, "Maybe that's a good thing. Those government people are still looking for ex-members of the Black Moon clan. As long as he doesn't remember it might work in our favor."

Ryou nods a bit but frowns, "...I suppose. Either way, lets just keep an ear out. I hate to have those dogs sniffing around here and I can't blow them up."

"Fucking Pyro." Perisa brushes by him and went to see if she could help Darius with his selection.

Ryou only watches them for a while longer, his memories flashing at one point or another before he went to restock the tea._ Maybe,_ he thought remembering mostly the sex with the prince,_ it won't be too bad of an idea of him being around._

* * *

><p>Slipper feet ran rapidly down the hallway and slides across the smooth surface when they stopped suddenly. Slamming into the wall, there was a soft gasp from the sharp pain of colliding into the wall. Still, pushing away from it the feet were almost a blur as they traveled down yet another hallway towards a specific door. Small hands pushed it open to reveal a woman that held something tightly in her hands.<p>

"Mama!" The small child cries running to her and hugging the pale cloth of the woman's dress tightly. "I'm scared!"

"Shhh.." The woman brushes the pale hair from the child's face. "All will be well, my darling. But you must listen to me."

A distant and dull scream was heard and the woman moves quickly to close the door and locks it as she began to move and barricade it with furniture around the room.

"Listen, and listen well. For this to work you need to be brave enough to do it."

"You mean like-?"

"Yes exactly." Her mother's eyes seemed almost desperate for the moment as the screams became more frequent. "Come.. "

Taking the child's had she pushes a panel open besides her vanity, "Take this. Now listen carefully, sweetie. You're the only one who can save us."

Sniffling the child nods taking the small silver object from her. "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>Darius walked home with a few things he thought the others might like. Over the years he's picked up the habit of buying things for the girls whenever he was in town or whenever something reminded him of them. And always, he bought something for Helios.<p>

Today, he figured Diana would like the little crystal earrings he had picked up and that Yuu would have something amazing to read. He had a few other things but not much.

Still as he headed to the crosswalk, his head began to pound dully. At first he ignored it but soon the pain escalated and his vision swam as he staggers out onto the crosswalk and fell to one knee.

Something flashed in his mind's eye. A person...a..woman he wasn't sure he'd ever seen- or had he?

Dark skin, dark eyes, smiling slyly at him but the image was replaced by a similar but unfamiliar face. Who was that?

Dully he could vaguely hear people yelling at him and turns his head hearing the horns of cars that were barreling down on him. He froze, though he should know better and move. However the pounding assaulted him and he could only hold his head.

_I'm going to die here_? It was the most ridiculous though he's ever had, but the possibility of it was staggering.

Then without warning, he was yanked back by the collar and into a soft body.

Blinking he looks down at the woman that had pretty much saved him. The pounding in his head was retreating and he could think more clearly now.

"Ah..." He moves back blinking a bit, "Sorry about that."

She was a pretty woman wearing a short red sundress with matching sandals. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the back of her head and her eyes were a very expressive orange color.

"It's alright." She smiles a bit, he noticed she was rather full figured for a woman her size- rather proportional at least. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Just a passing headache." He told her as they now walked across the street to the other side then down the street. "Still, thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Amuko Himitsumori." She told him smiling a bit, "I work at a local clothing boutique not far from here." She tilts her head looking at him harder and gasps softly, "You-you're-!"

"Shh." He looks around a little, "I don't want everyone to know..most people ignore me because they think I'm a look a like."

"Still..." She blinks a bit surprised, "You're wandering around here like it's normal!"

Darius shrugs, "I'd like to continue that. " He sighs softly looking around a bit, "I need to get home. Say what is your email? I'd really like to do something to repay you."

"Ah.. it's nothing really." She told him but then smiles a bit before telling him what it was. "And.. you know, you could just chat with me too whenever you like."

He nods but watches her walk off curiously. What a very strange day he was having. Still he hailed a cab and slips in and headed back to the palace.

* * *

><p>Diana, at the moment, smiles a bit at the crystal that glittered in the lamp light. She was very happy with it, and wonders about what it could possibly mean or maybe it simply didn't mean anything.<p>

Still it was nice to know he was thinking of her.

She puts them on and smiles a bit at herself in the mirror. "They're so pretty.." She said and turns away from it heading out into the hallway.

"Ne, Sister.." Her little brother Soma came running up to her and hid behind her, "Tell Unda to stop squirting me!"

"Hm?" Blinking she looks up seeing not only Unda, but Chalice and Karou running behind her with water guns.

"Stop you three!" Diana was actually amused to be honest but still, "There's no playing in the hallways. You know how dangerous it could be."

"Sorry..." The three children said but she knew they did not mean it.

"Now all of you go back to the play room." She gestures a bit, "I have something to do. I'll check on you all later."

"Right..." Finally, all four children left her side and she simply shook her head.

Along with her own brother and Undine, other surprises kept appearing-some without any explanation at all other then they shouldn't vacation on Kinmoku too long. Chalice was the child of Rei and Minako- believe it or not and Karou was Makoto and Asanuma's son.

Diana was never sure about the whole naming thing but she figured that's the thing a parent feels is right at the time.

She touches her own stomach and hopes someday she'd have children of her own. She sighs softly and nods to the other two children that walked by - Sphene who was Kunzite and Zoisite's child, and Spinel who apparently was Jadeite's child with Mikan.

That last bit always threw Diana for a loop. She and everyone else were very surprised when those two had gotten together. Though Spinel is only five, the couple had dated for quite a while before they tied the knot there.

Even still, seeing the girl keeps surprising Diana as she seemed nothing much like her parents and probably should've belonged to Ami and Nephrite's family.

Shaking her head, the mauian woman heads to see if Darius was willing to help her with some of the texts she had to read.

It was an interesting book she had found while rummaging through the library. A book on prophecies. Of course logically she knew most don't even work.

Still, she wonders if it would help her get even closer to him.

"Darius there you are." She grins as she finally found him, "There's this book I wanted you to see."

"Hm?" The prince was currently balancing something on his nose, "Like what?"

"It's on prophecies and such. I think you'll like it." She rocks on her heels a bit but her brows rose, "What are you doing?"

Darius glances at her then at the screen, "Writing an email to this girl."

"Girl?" Diana frowns a little, "What girl?"

"Oh some girl that pulled me out of traffic is all." He told her, "She probably saved my life. I was thinking of how to repay her."

"Medals usually work." She told him a little stiffly, "Why were you standing in traffic? What happened?" Worry started to eclipse whatever jealous notions she was having right then and she moves over to inspect him better. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It wasn't a big deal." He told her shrugging, "Besides, I just got this crazy painful headache and couldn't even move."

"You should have Ami check you out then." She places a hand on his forehead, "It could be serious."

Darius watches her for a moment. Diana had grown only a bit more til she would stop next year. She had grown beautiful, he had noticed, and she walked differently then before. More confident.

For a moment the two just started at each other before he finally looks away from her. "I need to finish this. Then I'll come and look at those books with you."

She nods slowly, "I'll be in the library."

With that, she left him all the while trying to calm herself. Part of her wished she could stop her reaction to him the other part hoped it wouldn't stop. That one day he would notice her...

_What a pipe dream_. She thought to herself miserably.


	3. Is it safe

**Chapter 3: **_Is it safe?_

* * *

><p>Puzzling, that's what it was to him as he regards the text in front of him. Two weeks later and Darius still has no idea what the hell he was reading.<p>

So far he had managed to escape close contact with Kunzite and had been out to see Amuko a few times.

He found it highly interesting that she shared many of his ideals, so becoming friends with her was almost natural.

The things he had found out about her were interesting, even though he had to cross check a few of the things she said on the computer, he didn't see anything that was amiss. She was only a 'few' years older than he was, but not much of a gap.

She has a small family living in Kyoto- an older brother and little brother with only her father still alive- and on her spare time she loved to shop.

"Not like buy everything I see." She had told him, "But I like window shopping."

She was rather interesting in that respect and in others.

"Wouldn't be bad if I married her..." He mutters to himself and blinks. Interesting idea however he had to be cautious about it. After all, he wasn't sure about her stance on anything else, so he decided to put that out of his mind for now and focus on the text.

It was a confusing thing with few lines. At first he started reading them because they were rather similar to a puzzle or riddle. Now though, he found himself a bit frustrated to see where these lines matched up to events he remembered.

Most matched up well to past battles but this one and others made no sense. Or maybe they simply didn't happen yet?

"_Four horsemen_

_ One crown _

_A child's tear_

_ Destruction abound."_

He shook his head and closes it, "Meaningless rhymes."

He jumps a little at the knock on his door and looks up as his least favorite person enters.

"Lord Kunzite." He acknowledged with a terse tone of his voice, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

"These reports must be read and signed later." The white haired man said, "Also since it will be summer soon, your schedule tour will begin in the States and end in England. Luna and Artemis will have your full schedule for you."

Darius tries to maintain his scowl, but only made a face, "Why not allow my mother to do those? I have no special authority there."

"She is currently sleeping, and since you will be crowned this coming year, I believe it would be best you have some knowledge of these any way." Still, Kunzite looks him over and could see the rebellious streak in him. "I'm not pushing you to be cruel but you must know these things to run a kingdom properly."

"I know that." He snaps, but looks away, "I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't. You just have to do it." Kunzite sets the papers down next to him, "Have you given any thought of which girl you will marry from the four kingdoms?"

Darius leans back in his chair for a moment before smiling with a slight malicious pleasure at being able to say this.

"I have and I've come to a decision." He said to him watching the older man's face go from surprise to something akin to approval. Which in a weird way, Darius kinda wanted. Still he pushed that odd feeling aside and grins, "I will marry none of them."

* * *

><p>Yuzuki currently was trying to decide her best course of action. She wanted to get out of the palace badly, but to do that she would have to be sneakier.<p>

Moving around, she glances about the hallway and walks down towards the elevators hoping no one would see.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She jumps and turns around only to see her Sister and brother's guardians, Hiroshi and Cere.

"Ah.. just for a walk." Yuzuki said looking away. "I wasn't going to do anything bad you know."

"That's the elevator to outside of the palace." Cere said raising a brow at her. "Are you thinking of leaving?"

"So?" Yuzuki's mint green eyes flashed, "What if I was? My brother and sister do it all the time and no one questions them about it!"

Hiroshi sighs a bit and shook his head, "That's because they can both transform and defend themselves."

Yuzuki stamps her foot, "I'm SICK of living in these walls! I want to see what's outside!" She brushes by them and to the doors, "I'm going to see it whether anyone likes it or not."

Her eyes were flashing challenging them to stop her but neither one moved as she steps into the elevator and rode it down.

Hiroshi glances at Cere for a moment, "I suppose one of us will have to tail her while the other alerts the others."

"I'll follow her." Cere turns and leans up to kiss him lightly, "Go on and tell the others."

He smiles a little but nods before leaving.

* * *

><p>The doors pounded loudly, but she could only look up fearfully at her mother as the woman moves to push the child through the passage.<p>

"Remember what I told you." She said to her and places a kiss on the child's head before looking at her once more, "Just keep it in mind and run. Run until you find someone from that family."

The little girl nods again before finally starting down the path. Tears still streamed down her face she didn't want to leave her mother. She wanted to stay. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, darling, you must go on without me." The woman looks up quickly the doors were about to give way. "Hurry! Just run and don't look back! Don't look back!"

Making sure the child had started to leave, the woman shuts the door and moves away from it, pushing the vanity in front of it.

Just as she finished the doors bursts open and a figure steps in.

"Well well.. look at what we have here?"

She turns to face the masked man, her eyes defiant as ever, "You will never win! Even now while you're- Ahh!"

Dark gloved hands had fired blazing dark flames that surrounded her completely. Burning the edges of her dress and scorching her skin.

"Where is your daughter?" Another masked warrior asked from behind the first.

"You'll never find her!" She grits her teeth glaring at them. One of the other masked men nods to the others saying only one word.

"Search."

The first man only looks at her before striding over and grabbing her by her hair, "I think we should keep her alive."

She could barely see his eyes but new the dark glee that lurked with hin those deceptively light colored eyes. "For some fun."

* * *

><p>Yuzuki huffs walking on, her hair was down in two braids at the moment and she thought about cutting it though. Eventually she cuts through a playground that was emptying out now so late in the day.<p>

She sighs softly finding a swing for a moment to sit. Dressed in a long skirt with a turtleneck sleeveless shirt, Yuzuki could only sigh softly feeling miserable.

"Why do they keep me so cooped up?" She mutters swinging a bit. "Wish Daddy would talk to me. I wonder what he would've said?"

She glances up remembering the countless times she had tired to engage her father's spirit in some kind of conversation but he would only walk by as if she wasn't there.

Now that she was out of the palace, Yuzuki wasn't sure where the difference in between the two was now.

She sighs softly, as the swing creaks quietly with her on it.

* * *

><p>She ran and ran until she found the place her mother was talking about. her emerald eyes flickered over the door that was suppose to be there. It was there and standing before it she felt fear twisting her gut.<p>

Behind her the sounds of people screaming and cursing made her jump now and then.

She closes her eyes, afraid, hoping that everyone would be alright.

Swallowing she pushes the door open and clenches the silver item in her hand tightly as she fell through into a strange misty place.

"Who goes there?"

She heard the deep female voice call out. She only glances up seeing the dark figure standing there. Biting her lower lip, she ran by the guardian's outstretched gloved hand out into the strangeness that was the fourth dimension.

She had to go back. She had to fix this because her mother.. her mother needed her to do it.

* * *

><p>Getting up, Yuzuki sighs, it was getting late and she should be heading home. Maybe later when she wasn't upset she would explore more.<p>

And get better at sneaking around.

"Hm...wonder what we're having tonight?" She asks no one but starts walking back slowly unaware of the pink haired senshi that tailed her.

"Guess we're overprotecting her." Ceres said to herself," Nothing bad has happened and no one has found out anything."

Relaxing a bit, the senshi only shakes her head a bit before looking up as a strange cloud formed. "Weird..it was suppose to be clear. "

Suddenly something fell from the cloud, and right towards where Yuzuki was.

"Yuzuki! Look out!" Sailor Ceres rushes forward to push the princess out of the way.

"Hm?" Yuzuki blinks seeing the pink senshi before looking up and was hit by something rather heavy.

"Yuzuki..." Sailor Ceres stops and blinks slowly seeing that something- or rather someone- was sitting on top of the youngest princess of earth. "Who.. are you?"

Yuzuki looks up and stares at the startling green eyes of a little girl that couldn't be any older than eight or nine.

She had lavender hair that was waist length and the buns were somewhat loose but Yuzuki could see that they were similar to her sister's hair style.

Her dress was pale pink and sea foam green with pearls and gold accenting it. Whatever shoes the girl had been wearing seemed to have been lost as she was bear foot now.

"Are.. you alright?" Yuzuki asked her. "Where did you come from?"

The girls breathes out and blinks a little as if she had finally oriented herself, "I..."

Both the senshi and princess unconsciously leans in listening to her.

"I'm...Nami." She said quietly looking at them with fright still haunting her eyes. "Is..is it safe here?"

Yuzuki exchanged a look with Ceres but puts her arms around the little girl, "Yeah it is. It's very safe here."

"Oh..good.." the child mutters softly before suddnely passing out in Yuzuki's arms.


	4. Proposals

**Chapter 4: **_Proposals_

* * *

><p>"So she just fell out of the sky?" Darius asked his sister with a rather perplexed look.<p>

Yuzuki nods, "Hm. She seems really scared too. Like something very bad had happened to her. "

"Perhaps she's from our future." Usa said glancing towards the bed where the girl laid after Ami and Nephrite had finished examining her. "After all, Diana did that too."  
>Diana's ear turned slightly, " It was the wrong past- perhaps she's in the wrong past as well?"<p>

"We won't know until she wakes." Soma said worrying his lower lip a bit, "I hope she's ok, though. Then again,she fell on Yuzuki."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Yuzuki glares at the Mauian boy, "Don't you dare!"

"I'm just saying you broke her fall." Soma sniffs looking away.

"Soma." Diana shook her head at her brother, "Don't you have homework to finish?"

"So does she." Soma looks at Yuzuki.

"We should go in shifts." Darius suggested ignoring the childish squabble. " Just in case she wakes up."

"Wonder what happened though?" Usa mutters glancing over for a while.

"Who knows?" He answered, "But we'll find out."

* * *

><p>She awoke feeling disoriented and somewhat stiff in a strange room she had never seen before.<p>

"Oh.."

Someone was off to the side of her and she turns her head to look at them. A strange blue short haired woman who was obviously beginning to show signs of a pregnancy, walks over to check on her. Nami didn't know who she was and only a vague memory of an image similar to hers.

But the image escaped her right now.

"You're awake." The woman smiles kindly at her and offers her some water, "You must be thirsty. I know I always am when I first get up. Drives my husband insane sometimes."

She took it, sitting up and drinks the water carefully but glances at the woman every few moments.

"What's your name?"

She considers this carefully, after all if she was where she was suppose to be then she shouldn't give out too much information. Right?

"Nami." She replies setting the glass down, her eyes still roamed the room before going back to the woman's face. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Crystal Palace in the medical wing." The woman told her, "I'm Dr. Mizuno, but everyone calls me Ami."

"Ami..?" Nami didn't recognize the name at all. Still she wasn't sure what else to say.

Still, Ami nods smiling a bit at her, "You must be hungry. Why don't you relax and I'll go order something for you to eat?"

Nami considers it before nodding. "Hm."

"Alright then- are you allergic to anything?"

The girl only shook her head as the blue-haired woman finally left.

She waited for a moment before she finally got up herself, a bit unsteadily, and went to explore a little. After all, if the bad people came she would need a way out.

* * *

><p>"So?" Serenity looks at Zoicite for a while, "What did Ami's reports say?"<p>

"That the girl is biologically linked to your family. However there's some confusion here." He told her glancing at the screen and 'flips' some pages, " While she is definitely your descendant, we don't know who her parents are."

"Surely it must be either the Darius or Usa." Minako said, " Yuzuki looks too young for this."

"It's inconclusive."

"So, if she's definitely a descendant, the question is what future is she really from?" Rei glances over at Minako for a moment, "She must be from Usa's line."

"What makes you think it's not Darius?" Jadeite's brow rose, "After all, he is to be married sooner then she will."

"If he tells us who he's decided on." She replies, "I think he's simply misleading us all. At any rate, the girl only looks young. "

Serenity rubs her temple before looking at them wearily, "Both of you stop it!" Her voice was tight as a headache- they have been so frequent now- began pounded away. "This is no time to bicker like your children do. Now, this girl is obviously kin to both myself and Endymion, therefore we must treat her so and keep her safe until we know what we are dealing with."

* * *

><p>Nami wasn't sure where she was right now. All she knew was she kept turning down each hallway expecting to find something interesting. Instead she found herself even more lost than before.<p>

She resisted the urge to put her thumb in her mouth but didn't. She didn't want anyone to know that embarrassing secret.

_"Nami, how many times do I have to tell you?" Her instructor would say, "Don't suck on your thumb!It's not princess-like and it deforms your teeth and make your thumb look bigger than the other one."_

She shivers at the memory, well, at least her teacher was no longer here to chasten her about that.

The pale lavender haired girl perks up hearing the sounds of children playing. Curious, she heads towards the place where the children's voices were coming from.

Nami smiles a bit seeing the play room- it was massive! As big as the one back home. Her light green eyes searched the room as she found the source of the voices. Children, almost her own age, were playing various games and laughing.

Suddenly it hit her that she really wanted to go play with them. Just like back home when all the children-including herself- would play together. And Tobi...

She sniffles a little. Tobi had been her best friend- one of them at least. And now...!

"Missing home?"

She turns towards the voice and saw the dark blonde prince standing there with a kind expression. She rubs her face but nods slowly.

"Where is your home, Nami?" Darius was trying not to push the kid too much. After all, he didn't want her to clam up. "Maybe we can help you there?"

Again the girl shook her head, "You can't. " She looks him over, very aware of who this person was. After all who hasn't heard of him? "It's lost to the bad people."

Bad People? Darius wonders about this. "What bad people?"

She licks her lips a bit and glances down at her toes, "Bad men hurt my mommy." She was certain of this, even though she hadn't seen it.

Still, Darius wished someone older had come with her too. That way some of the details could be better told to the rest of them. Either way he only offers her his hand, "Come on, Nami. Ami is very worried since you took off."

"I didn't mean to get lost." She said and cautiously slips her hand into his before they both started walking. "I..was curious. I have never seen a place made out of crystal before."

He tries to conceal his surprise. So perhaps she is as some of the others theorized and is probably from a future that none of them would ever live to see. "You haven't?"

"No. I've heard of one in my books." She glances at him, "Are.. are you really King Darius?"

He smiles a bit, "I'm not a king yet. I will be next year, once I get married."

That told her a lot right there. She overshot a year! Now what was she going to do? Deciding right then, Nami thought she should best keep her mouth shut. Otherwise she might change too much. It would hurt the others if she did too much.

"Oh." She said holding onto her mild curiosity, "I wonder who you'll marry. Do you like someone already?"

Darius found this a little odd but shrugs a bit. Maybe she already knows who it was but won't tell him? "Do you know who I'll marry?"

"...Maybe." She glances away, "I don't remember history well. Why?"

"Then it would make trying to find a wife a lot easier." Darius told her. "If I had that kind of reassurance."

Nami merely shrugs a little, "History was boring, I never pay attention to it."

"But you're suppose to learn from your mistakes, other wise one is doomed to repeat it." He told her before stopping, "Alright, Nami, you don't have to tell us everything about the future, but I do wish you would tell us what trouble there sent you back here."

She looks at him and shook her head slowly, "I...it was the bad people. They attacked our home and.. Mommy gave me this pretty key to go back and help." Unconsciously, she lifts her hand to the key that hung around her neck. "I..don't know what else to do."

Feeling that this was enough, Darius only brushes her hair back, noting her brow was clear of any symbol of any sort, and just smiles at her, "Don't worry. Anyone coming here to hurt you will be met with a deadly force of Guardians here. We won't let them win."

Nami searched his face for a long while before she nods again. "Okay."

"Now lets get you something to eat and my sisters and their friends will find you something to wear."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Amuko pouts a bit when she finally got to see Darius a few days later. "I've been waiting half an hour."<p>

"Work, school work." He didn't add the part about 'a little girl falling on my sister's head.' Instead Darius only looks at her, "What about you?"

With those three words, Darius had freed himself from any conversational talk other then nodding. It wasn't as if he wasn't interested, it was more like he had other things more pressing on his mind.

Still, they were going out for some coffee and food for the moment, Darius only sat down with her letting her order whatever she wanted while he simply had a black coffee.

"Say, Amuko." He began pondering this a bit, " Would you marry someone just for a comfortable life?"

"Hm?" She looks at him pondering, "I suppose so. I mean people still do that, you know." Her expressive orange eyes seemed thoughtful, "I guess if I had a choice, I would. As long as I can get along with this person, I wouldn't mind it at all."

"What if they had other lovers and said you could have whoever you want as well?" He paused letting the server set their drinks and her cake down. After the server left, Darius looks at her again as she seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

"I would probably do it." Amuko told him taking a bite of cake. "I mean, for a comfortable arrangement like that? Of course. It just means I can fall for someone else and not feel bad if he's doing it too." She tilts her head, her dark purple hair tumbling to the side, " What's with all these questions?"

Darius breathes out, "I'm not going to lie. I'm viewing you as a prospective wife. None of the other's I've seen would agree or even entertain these thoughts."

She stares at him for a long time, "What? Are you serious?"

"Very."

She shakes her head a bit, "I'm going to have to think about this." She gave in the strange urge to laugh, "I mean this is sudden, you know."

"I know, but I do not want anyone to tell me when and who I should marry." He told her, "So I've decided to chose for myself."

"I..see." Amuko thought it over, "Give me a month. I'll tell you my answer then."

"Then lets talk about something else." Darius picks up his coffee and sips it.

* * *

><p>The first masked man growls pacing in front of the throne annoyed. "We have gotten nothing out of that damn bitch!"<p>

"Time and patience is what is needed, "The third masked man said, "You have very little of either as of late."

"Her brat could be anywhere messing up our plans!" The first hissed. "We need to catch her and kill her now."

"All in good time." The second masked man said pondering, "I've been told by a good source that we may be able to track her."

"Well?" the first snaps again, "Why haven't we done that yet?"

"We're still locating where she's slipped through." The second said again.

"Well we need to hurry, I don't think the masters are patient." The fourth told them lazily laying back against his chair with hardly any worries. He only leans forward to grab some grapes and eats them one by one.

"Tell your contact to hurry up will you?"

"Of course." The Second smirks, "I love spending time with her."

* * *

><p>"Drink this." She says, "You'll regain your strength, I swear." She tips the drink into his mouth. "You'll be better.."<p>

"Is this how you spent the last decade or so of your life?" Crista glances around the place looking less then impressed, "Repulsive."

"What's it to you?" She jumps up angrily, "How did you get in here?"

Smiling, he walks around the room and glances at the bed then at her, "I've come to make a proposition for you and yours." He smirks a bit, "How would you like to extract some revenge on those that left you like this?"

"What would you have us do?" The voice came from the bed itself.

"Nothing much, just give your will over to my Master." Crista said. "I need someone to look after the place while I collect something of great importance. In that time, you can do what you like with the powers that the master will grant to you."

"Anything?" The woman's eyes became dark and greedy. "Anything at all?"

"Anything." Crista said.

* * *

><p>Nami looks up at the pale woman who spoke to her. She was dressed in a strange outfit- a sailor uniform- that was green and yellow. Personally she wouldn't have worn it herself but that was what they had given her.<p>

She didn't care for the pigtail look either, but at the same time she didn't mind it for now.

"Until we can solve your problem." Neo-Queen Serenity said, "You'll be a relative of ours from my Mother's side of the family."

She nods listening to her but wonders a bit about the tired lines that were around the edges of her mouth. She seemed ..old yet young still. It was weird in Nami's mind but she couldn't help it.

"So for now on, your name is Hisano Nami."

Nami nods once more before looking around, "What..should I do?"

"For now, you'll stay here with Yuzuki and learn with her and the other children." She told her, "Eventually though, if you stay with us long enough, we'll enroll you all into the boarding school that my two oldest are attending."

Again, Nami nods to this but wonders how this will effect her own future. Not like there was anything left to save anyway. She bit her lower lip but breathes out a bit, "Alright. May I be excused now?"

"Of course. Dinner will be soon. The other children are in the playroom if you wish to see them." Serenity told her smiling gently, "It's safe here, Nami. We'll see how to help you if we can."

"Thank you your majesty." Nami bows her head and curtsies like she was suppose to. "I'll take my leave."

Serenity watched as the girl left and wonders a bit about her. She was very different from Chibiusa when she had came into the past seeking help. There was something almost calculating with this girl, but Serenity couldn't imagine what it was.

Not for the first time did she open her locket and gaze at the picture of her husband as if he held any answers at all.

"I hope this will work out well for everyone, Mamo-chan." She mutters softly, "I really do."


	5. It was Always about the Past

**Chapter 5**:_It was always about the past_

* * *

><p>A month crept by with everyone -at least most of the adults- on edge waiting for something, anything to happen. What could've been so awful, so terrible that Nami had to run away into their present?<p>

It was the question that often kept the parents up at night worrying over their children and futures. Was it safe? Or was there danger lurking beyond what they could see?

Still, in the midst of all this nervous waiting, Nami seemed to have found her place within the royal family posing as a cousin. She was a strange little girl as she often played with the Brat Pax- as Darius often called them- but at times she would be seen curled up with a book that should weigh more than she did.

And it was always about the past.

Yuzuki thought her a little strange to be reading such things. After all, when Yuzuki was that age she wanted absolutely nothing to do with any kind of reading unless it had pictures.

She still was like this now. Either way, like everyone else, the princess had fallen into an unsteady relaxed period.

Then again, she had once thought to herself when she was studying the scrolls in Elysion's own library, what else had there been anything for me to do?

It was true, she wasn't a senshi. She couldn't transform no matter what incantation she had said to herself at night. She had nothing special about her. Yet others reassured her that she would gain something someday.

Yuzuki didn't believe it.

Currently she was sitting outside the shrine wondering what she should do now. There wasn't much for her to do- that she wanted to do and she felt utterly alone ever since Usa had become so serious with Theo and then Darius is being so secretive about whoever he's dating...

And their mother! She mopes, even though it really doesn't look like it, Yuzuki knew her heart wasn't into anything these days. Not since her father had died.

Not for the first time did Yuzuki think to tell her mother about her father's ghost haunting the rose garden maze that was part of the private gardens of the Shrine. Yet she remember Helios's waring. Waring her that such attempts to talk or even reach him were impossible unless one was dead.

_" Many, " He had said to her once, "have wasted away looking longingly at the deceased. I do not wish that on anyone. So please, tell no one about this."_

Besides, she had promised as well. She sighs softly eying the horses that grazed far from her and wished for someone to talk to without inconveniencing them.

That's when she heard it. A playful tune that was carried by the soft breeze that blew gently across Elysion's land. She stops her movements, before she stood and fallows the sweet tune into the forest.

That's where she saw him there, the white haired fairy with a purple lock of hair playing a strange flute. She tilts her head, listening to him play and unconsciously moving towards the sound until she stepped on a twig that snapped, breaking the spell.

He stops playing and opens his deep emerald green eyes looking at her, "No need to hide, Princess."

"I-I wasn't hiding!" Yuzuki huffs a little trying to hide her embarrassment. "Who are you?"

Perle smirks slightly before letting out a soft laugh, "I should be offended that you don't remember your dream fairy friend."

"But-but that's just-!" Her eyes widen and she closed the distances between them, "I thought I just made that up."

Perle considers her for a moment before leaning on his bended knee with the other curled underneath him, his expression vaguely amused by her. "Well, normal children are suppose to. You, however, are quite special."

"I .." She was going to say 'I am normal' before remembering she wasn't. She truly was not normal by any mean of the word and only glances away, "What do you mean by that anyway? Besides you still haven't told me who you are."

"Well then, let me reintroduce myself." He said before getting off the rock and moving closer to her, "I am a dream fairy. My name is Perle. My job is to look after the dreams of children in this sector. I am an emissary to Helios." He even bows slightly his wings fan out with their rainbow hue glistening ever so slightly. "A pleasure to see you once again."

"Yuzuki." She couldn't help but watch this strange person, "You don't have to call me princess."

"Of course." He suppresses a smile.

"What do you mean by me being 'special'?" She wanted to know. Did he know? Was he...disgusted by her true self? Curious? What? She felt somewhat over conscious of herself and shifts her weight a little, hoping to appear more 'normal'.

"Obviously," He said walking barefoot on the grass around her, " You are no ordinary person. Your appetites have yet to flourish in the way you wish. You are rather rare on this Earth. That frightens you, doesn't it?" Perle stops, being almost a head taller than her with a lean body underneath the loose white clothing he wore, he looks down at her, "And you are destined for a path that only one other alive has followed."

"What path?" She whispers becoming aware of how quiet it had become around them.

Perle stares at her for a long time before shaking his head, "No, I cannot tell you. However, you'll know soon enough."

She was surprised as the fairy turns to walk, at her own reaction to him as she reached out and grabs him by his sleeve glaring up, "What are you talking about? What's going to happen to me!"

Fear had suddenly and unexpectedly crept up on her and held her like a vice. She couldn't help the fine trembles that shook her body. She couldn't help the wild beating of her heart.

She also couldn't help at how uncomfortably close they had gotten. That reaction, more than anything made her let go of his sleeve as confusion seeped in. What was wrong with her? Why...why did-?

"You'll know soon enough, Prince...Princess Yuzuki." He only nods to her and began to leave again, "I'll see you again."

She was left alone in the forest only to start after the dream fairy that had caused so much confusion and fear within a span of a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"We should do it now, while he's unaware." She said caressing her beloved's face, "He's out and defenseless, that bastard that's done this to you."<p>

"You should wait until Crista gets back." Another person told her with obvious distaste, " However if you wish to run headlong into death..."

"Who cares what you think!" She snaps and hugs her beloved close, "We have waited too long for this! We will make them -all- suffer!"

With that, they were gone in a flurry of light, leaving the lone person in the cavernous room with the glowing of the membrane as the only source of light.

"Fools."

* * *

><p>He was alone, for once, but really he supposed he should've been with the others. However his mind was a bit full at the moment. School, he found, had lost it's appeal among the mounds of work that the Shitennou began to pile in front of him.<p>

Darius worried that with his upcoming coronation (and not to mention marriage-why must it be like that?) he would have to drop out of college all together.

He was worrying over his mother and stress it was causing her now. Even though the others are there to help and have done well, he could see her heart was not in this any more and did it only out of obligation.

Darius rubs his face, everything would go by quickly. They were still arguing over decorations, where and who would sit where for each occasion and the menus of course.

They went on about that. While he himself had nearly next to no opinion of it all. In fact, he could careless.

If only...

"If only there were two of me." He mutters, "That way everything would get done right." Not to mention he could spend more time with Helios if his other self married Amuko.

That would be nice wouldn't it?

However, such things were never possible for him. Suddenly, he felt the old flash of anger at the injustice of it. What was the point of letting him go through all that schooling with others if he was to only leave without finishing anything?

Yet the flash of anger was over and he glances up before him seeing the now familiar dark purple hair of Amuko waiting for him in front of a shop.

"Hey." He said looking at her.

She smiles a little, "I've made my decision." She began tilting her head up. "I will marry marry you, Darius."

* * *

><p>Crista knew he should hurry, those idiots he had left to guard that precious thing would do something stupid soon enough.<p>

Still, it would take him more time to find it. Mentally he cursed such a place as he soon spots it blazing brightly far ahead of him.

Sagittarius Zero.

The Galaxy Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Nami glances up from her book, shivering a bit as she unconsciously stuck her thumb in her mouth for comfort. Something bad was coming, yet she didn't know what it was. She presses herself closer to the wall, curling up in a ball even more as if to make herself invisible.<p>

She shuts her eyes and thought about her Mama. If only Mama and the others were here. Things wouldn't have been so bad! If only...

"Nami~"

She jerks suddenly hearing her name but relaxes a bit after she realized it was only Sphene. She takes her thumb out of her mouth quickly, suddenly embarrassed about it before looking up at the pale haired girl that came around the corner.

"There you are!" Sphene's bright eyes lit up as she moves over to her, "Come on, it's snack time!"

"Hm." She nods trying to shake the scary feeling she had earlier away. She safe here. They wouldn't know she was here. "I'm coming."

Sphene took the girl's left hand into her own hand humming and started chatting away with her. Like did she know that the flowers that they were ordering were called 'Cosmos'? And that Karou had aced another one of those stupid tests? Or how Chalice and Unda had gotten into a fight over who was the best at this video game.

All this chatter, Nami let it wash over her and tried to take interest, yet she couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would happen.

Behind her, the history book she was so taken to reading so was left open on a page with four mysterious warriors on them and the words: _"Hades' Knights"_ underneath, were done in cursive decorative handwriting like out of a fairytale.

* * *

><p>"There he is." She hissed glaring at the blonde who was laughing with the dark purple haired woman next to him. "And look, he has a girlfriend. How sickening! All this time you were hurt and-!"<p>

"His death will be the most satisfying." The white haired male next to her said as he raised his hand, "Emerald."

"Prince Diamond." She looks towards him with utter madness of adoration blazing in her eyes waiting for his word. "Shall I go? Shall I kill them both for you, Diamond?"

He drops his hand and she took that as a sign before turning to attack the seemingly content couple with hands that were black and monstrous. A gift from the dark crystals that were embedded in her skin charged with the power of their new 'Master'.

"DIE!" She shrieks, flying straight towards a very startled Darius and slamming him into a brick wall, squeezing her monstrous hands around his throat. "Die you traitor! You murderer!"

Behind her, Darius could hear over the shrieks of this obviously insane woman the sound of Amuko's screams.

Darius's eyes opened for a moment to see who his attacker was and would've have gasped if he had enough air, but only managed to get out-

"Em-Emi?"


	6. When will I see you again?

**Chapter 6**: _When will I see you again?_

* * *

><p>It was burning. Her hands were like acid to his skin, at least it felt like that to him. He struggles to breathe his own hands rising up to try and stop it. To stop her from killing him but even as his hands gripped her wrists, they too began to feel as if they were burning.<p>

He didn't have much time to think as he raises his right leg up and kicks her hard in the stomach, hoping to wrench her off of him.

He was lucky, she hadn't expected that and stumbles back gasping in shock. It hurt where she had touched him but he dashes forward to grab Amuko's hand and to get them out of there before they had time to organize themselves properly.

They ran, fast and through the somewhat crowded sidewalk. Darius had a million things on his mind on where they should hide. Or at least where -she- could hide until this was over.

"Who were they?" Amuko asks, panting and wishing she hadn't worn heels. "What do they want?"

"I don't know what they want." Darius was confused on that himself and the pair ducked into a store. "This should be safe enough." He told her, "Wait for me. I'll be back."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

Darius pulls out the pocket-watch, "What I have to."

* * *

><p>It was driving her crazy. Ever since she had spoken to Perle, the thoughts of her own fate as well as him stayed with her even now. She breathes out, not able to believe that she wanted to see him again. Trying to ignore the fact that she had unconsciously looked for him during the following month of their encounter, straining hard to ear the sweet notes she had heard before.<p>

But he was no one in sight. She thought that once she affirmed that, that the feelings would go away. These weird anxious feelings that stirred something in her and made her uncomfortably aware of how different she was.

Again, she sat at the vanity and not for the first time wondered why was she born this way. She glances around feeling more and more alien within her girlish surroundings as if...

As if this all suited someone else.

The hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back felt hot and heavy as if it was going to suffocate her. She hated it, this long hairstyle.

She remembered mentioning that she wanted a haircut oh so casually to her mother while they were eating lunch with her sister and her sister's friends.

_"Now why would you want to do that?" Serenity had asked curiously, "It's family tradition."_

_"I want something new. Not everyone has to follow it." Yuzuki had told her. "Besides, I'm sure it's-"_

_"But it's the sign of your lineage as well." Lady Luna- the meddlesome bitch in Yuzuki's eyes- had said firmly. "All daughters of the moon queen must have a hairstyle like this. It's the style that allows us to remember the contract of the moon family with the Goddess."_

Yuzuki had wanted to argue so badly and looked towards her mother who seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Her sister was of little use, she was too busy talking to Cere to notice her distress at the moment. Something about a date with Theo.

It was that frustration that drove her to this now. Standing, Yuzuki's lips thinned as she went into the bathroom to wet her hair and carried a pair of scissors with her.

She had a small mirror and set it on the side of the tub in her bathroom as she kneels on a towel she had spread out. Staring at herself she ponders how to do this. She tries to stop her trembling hands as nervousness began to show itself.

I can do this. She thought taking a section of her hair and raised the scissors towards it. I won't let something that stupid dictate my life.

And then she began to cut away at the dark wet wavy hair.

* * *

><p>"Where is Darius?" Serenity asks Jadeite frowning as she felt that something..something wasn't right.<p>

"I have no idea.." Jadeite also frowns now looking around, "I believe the prince was going out for some reason."

That's when he heard the trampling of feet coming down the hallway and catches the youngest of the group that was rushing by, "What's going on here?"

Consus, who had grown up rather fast in the last eight years, looks at him with worried dark brown eyes, "The prince- he's fighting an enemy alone. We're going to back him up."

"Fighting?" Serenity's eyes widen, "How- who?"

"We don't know the offender, but it came on the news while we were in the lounge." He tugs his arm away from Jadeite, "I must go."

Jadeite watches the boy run off after the others calling on his powers as he went. He looks to the Queen, worried that this -might- really be what that girl Nami was talking about.

"We'll have the other teams on standby if they can't handle this." Jadeite told her. "Lets go for now."

She nods, but frets over the situation. What if something horrible happened to Darius? She.. she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something were to happen to him.

She still owed him so much..

* * *

><p>Anki wasn't sure how long he could keep up dancing around them like this. He had just sent off another attack towards Emerald when Diamond had appeared and blasted his back with some kind of energy that sent the golden guardian flying forwards into a pole.<p>

He was grateful, at least, that his mask prevented any trauma that could otherwise render him unconscious. Instead, he turns away, again missing Emerald's lunge and held up his rapier in defense, trying to slash the arms off.

His eyes widen a bit, as it made contact with those strange arms and found he couldn't cut through them. What kind of magic was that? He didn't know but forces her back before turning once again, to try and lead them away from other people.

He pants a bit, wondering wildly why they were doing this. What had he ever done to them other then not taking Emi's bait?

It was absurd to the Prince, that this was happening. What did she mean?

"Come back here!" Emeralds wild and crazed laughter follows him, " I'll make you pay for disgracing Diamond like that!"

What is she talking about? He zigzags through the poles and around cars. Disgrace?

The steady pounding of his head was starting to become more than uncomfortable. It was becoming worse as he pushes his body to do other tasks.

He ran around a corner, heedless of anything but glances back. He didn't see Emerald there.

His steps slowed as he strains to hear any sounds of them or any others that could be a problem. Yet he hears nothing other then his frantic heartbeat as he gazes around the now barren street.

He had to be alert.. he had to-

"There you are."

He whirls, rapier pointed at the throat of Diamond who somehow had a third eye. It changes from purple to gold- gold like Helios's eyes, Anki thought privately- and glows.

Anki tries to move, yet he couldn't. Why couldn't he move? What was this feeling? This suffocating feeling?

"Heh, you're not so tough now, Hyacinth." Diamond said with a sneer as he raises a hand, "All these years.. I've waited for this moment. This moment where I'll finally get my revenge on you for taking my place!"

Hyacinth..? Why was he calling him that?

Yet something, something extremely unexpected happened as a vague memory flashes by in his mind's eye.

_"What about Jacinth?" Was that his own voice? Yet the other person there had snorted as if to disagree. "Fine, Hyacinth?"_

_"There you go."_

Yet the memory fades too quickly before he could get any of the specifics. No, that's weird, he was never someone called Hyacinth. He would've remembered if he was. But neither was here or there as the chocking sensation became worse and he was becoming exhausted from the earlier attacks and having to sustain it all on his own.

"Suffer, Hyacinth." Diamond's gleeful laugh seems to echo around them, "I want to see you begging for your life, you bastard."

_I'm going to die,_ was Anki's vague thought as his body fought for air. _Fuck._

His vision swam and darkness danced along the edges of it as he tries to will himself to move yet he can't. Why can't he move?

Then, abruptly, Diamond's laughter stops. A his third eye copies the first two as they widen and then rolls shut while his primary eyes rolled back into his skull. His body crumples to the ground, falling forward and releasing Anki from his spell.

He coughs, breathing hard and shaking until he looks up and saw a familiar high heel sticking out of the back of Diamond's head.

His gaze rose and he saw a very pale, shaky looking Amuko who's bangs were plastered to her forehead by sweat and her orange eyes were far too wide.

Before he could say anything or get to her, the Elysion Guard found them.

"Shit." Agni whistles a bit, "Looks like we missed out guys."

"Or not." Thetis said gesturing towards the woman with strange arms and unkempt hair.

"You..." Emerald's brown eyes almost couldn't believe it. "You.. Killed.. Diamond..."

Amuko looks up with a deer in headlights expression as the woman laughs insanely before raising her hands towards Amuko.

"You... Killed. DIAMOND!" Emerald's shrilled cries were enough to make Khem wince and cover his ears. "YOU BITCH!"

That was it, Emerald was sailing towards Amuko at an incredible speed.

The Guards attack her with all they had, some of the attacks hit, but it was almost as if it didn't matter to Emerald.

It hadn't. Her entire life.. her devotion to that one person she had loved so very much- it was over. He was gone and it was all their fault!

All his fault and this Bitch of a whore killed her Diamond!

Tears streamed down her face, but her expression was truly malevolent as she nears her target.

"Die!" She raises those abnormal hands to cut, to burn this fucking whore that dared that dared to kill her Diamond!

Then suddenly her prey was snatched away from her by a blur of gold.

Emerald turns to attack him- it's his fault as well- but she was encased in a torrent of fire and wind. No! She couldn't die now! She can't die now! She had to avenge Diamond. To destroy them all!

Even as she struggles to get out of this ball of fire, her air was being eaten away by the flames that the wind fanned. Then, when she thought it was over. That she could attack now, she was wrapped in vines and roots and submerged into water.

She couldn't breathe! She couldn't-!

"Think she's dead?" Khem asked watching almost dispassionately as the woman's body went limp.

"If not before, she is now." Fujin sheaths his knives before looking over at Anki and that strange woman. "We'll take their bodies back. I'm sure the council will find nothing wrong with us killing these two known members of the Black Moon Clan."

"How did you know they were on the list?" Thetis disperses the water ball but glances at his brother curiously.

"Unlike some people, " Fujin said, "I actually do pay attention to old news too."

Thetis shook his head before helping the others to gather the two bodies up.

Fujin walks over to Anki and Amuko, "I suppose we have no choice but to bring her along."

"Of course." Anki said, taking a shaky breath before helping Amuko up, "She did save me."

"I suppose a medal would be in order than?" Fujin was never happy when civilians were involved. It always reminded him of his own family caught in someone else's war. In some ways, the calm and collected male always had some little resentment towards the royal family for certain things.

"Of course not." Anki only picks the girl up and looks at him through his own mask, "I intend to marry this girl."

Watching the golden guardian walk away, Fujin had to snap himself out of the surprised daze he was in.

"Marry her?" He mutters before jogging to catch up with the others and to help Agni with Diamond's body.

If only the day simply couldn't get stranger.

* * *

><p>Serenity breathes out a bit shakily. The day's events were still running through her mind as she bows her head and held it between her two slender hands.<p>

Gods... good Gods, she wasn't prepared for what came home or what happened at any part of the evening before she had retired.

The bodies of Emerald and Diamond had been put away in a stasis chamber for the time being before Nephrite could perform an autopsy on the dead.

She clasps her locket and prays that neither of those wicked creatures had said anything about her son's past. He didn't remember. Her daughter didn't remember.

It should stay that way.

_But_, a small voice in the back of her head pipes up, what if he did remember? _What if he even reverts to that madness again?_

She shook her head, the secret fear still crouching in her heart. No.. no he wouldn't. She believed that. She believed it firmly as she held the locket he had given her.

"He won't." She breathes out reassuring herself, "That girl.. he's found a girl he'll marry."

That alone eases the tension she had been carrying for months. Her worry that he'll never find anyone he could grow to love and now he brings home a girl that not only seemed to have the type of personality she liked but this girl had saved him.

That alone eases the last of Serenity's fears for her son as she leans back in the chair. Yes.. he'll be alright.

He'll be fine.

Yet... Yuzuki was becoming a bit of an issue. Though in Serenity's real opinion she didn't care if her daughter kept the hairstyle or not.

Yet Luna, when all the commotion was over, made a very big deal when Yuzuki came down to see if her brother was alright and saw that the girl had cut her hair uneven and short leaving only two locks to frame her face somewhat long.

She had tried to stop it, but it ended in Yuzuki running off to cry at Luna's harsh words and Usa to chase after her while the rest had to feel uneasy about it. Even Soma, Yuzuki's guardian, while shocked at what his charge had done had looked at his mother with a mixture of surprise and disappointment at an illusion broken.

In her only living memory, this was one of the very rare times she had -ever- had to scold and tell the Mauian woman off.

"As much as you have helped me in these long years and are one of my dearest friends, Luna." Serenity had said to her, "You are not her mother! I am her mother. I can say whether or not she can cut her hair. I can say what she can or cannot wear- not you! So don't you ever assume that responsibility which is not yours."

She hated that.

She hated how Luna looked absolutely crushed and how she had apologized.

Serenity had tried to ease it a bit. "I know what you're doing is what you think best, Luna, but you must remember they're not your children. You have your own to look after."

It was no use, she had floundered and Luna had left presumably to go cry.

Serenity could only sigh. She felt so tired these days. So tired.

Not for the first time, she wished Mamoru was here.

If he was here he would have helped her. He would've been able to talk to Yuzuki and she wouldn't have lost her temper a bit with Luna.

"Mamo-chan." She whispers in the silent room, "When will I see you again?"


	7. Alone

Chapter 7: Alone

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what to think of this girl that came to the palace. He, like the others, thanked her for saving Darius, yet Helios couldn't help the troubling thoughts that followed him to his private chambers.<p>

She was nice, but he had seen nicer. Pretty but he had seen stunning beauties before. She had been brave saving the prince like that. Helios, like others had thanked her, but secretly he remembered queens that were fierce warriors that stood beside their kings on the front line of battles.

It was a weird feeling he had right now, roiling in his stomach with a bitter after taste in his mouth now after having returned to the shrine.

It couldn't be. He shouldn't have these feelings. Yet...

Helios groans softly leaning over and rubbing his face sighing deeply. Gods..why? Why now?

It wasn't possible. It simply wasn't. He had planned to let this go. To let Darius go.

He lays back on his bed and covers his eyes.

Why..? Why was it painful to watch him with that girl?

* * *

><p>Standing there, the news of Emerald and Diamond's deaths did not surprise this person one bit. After all, they were stupid enough to rush out there as soon as Crista left.<p>

Fools.

Walking quietly, the plan was simple and easy. Guard this until Crista gets back. Keep those idiots distracted. That was all.

Sighing out, those bored eyes searched for something- anything- to do for now.

* * *

><p>"Yuu?" Nami pushes open a door and glances around, "Are you here?"<p>

Laying on the bed, wearing what looks to be her brother's old clothes, Yuzuki glances up at the little girl.

"Nami.. what are you doing here? I thought you were playing with the others?"

It had been at least a day or so since her fall out with Luna and her brother's fight with those rogue criminals. Yuzuki had spent much of her time away from others and basically hiding in her room.

She hadn't opened her door for anyone, not even Soma who apologized for his mother.

She felt bad about that, but she just didn't want to deal with it. Turning over, Yuzuki yawns a bit getting up.

"Something wrong?" Yuzuki asks the lavender haired girl.

"Can..Can you take my hair down from the pigtails?" Nami asks looking up at her.

Yuzuki nods a bit, "Sure. Come here."

Moving over, Nami glances at Yuzuki for a while wondering, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because." Yuzuki picks up a brush before heading over to her to take her hair down completely and redo it. "I feel comfortable in this."

"But they're boy clothes." Nami said pondering a bit, "Princesses aren't suppose to wear boy-clothes."

"It's fine." Yuzuki told her brushing her hair and trying to fix it again, "I don't feel much like a princess."

"But you're a girl aren't you?"

She fell silent for a while but brushes the younger girl's hair, "It's complicated. Sometimes I feel like a girl. Sometimes I feel I should be a boy."

"Oh..." Nami ponders this for a bit closing her eyes, "My Mommy told me that when there's a person like you, that it means someone couldn't decide what they want."

"Is that so? So you think I couldn't decide before I was born and came out as both?" Yuzuki thought that was vaguely amusing but wonders if there was some truth to it. Still she finishes up brushing the girl's hair. "That's a cute thought."

"Hm. Though one of my friends' mommy said that it can happen when people wish really really hard for one thing but it's another. So things get confused and that's the result." Nami told her before stretching, "That feels better." She smiles at Yuzuki. "Either way, it only matters what happens afterwards. What they make of it."

"If things were simple like that," The teen said getting up to put her things away, "There would be no trouble in the world."

Nami watches her for a long while, with similar green eyes that were only a different shade of Yuzuki's own mint green.

"That's true." She said before finally getting up, "Thank you."

Yuzuki nods watching her go. Pondering what was with this strange little girl.

What was she hiding?

Eventually, after the girl let, Yuzuki got up and turns to leave as well for the first time in a long while into the crystal hallways.

Now.. she had some things to figure out herself.

* * *

><p>"It's fascinating." Ami said as she watched Nephrite and Setsuna conduct the autopsy from her safe room, viewing them through the view screens that were there. "They may appear normal on the outside, but it looks as if they have been nearly hollowed out, saved for the vital organs."<p>

"These stones must've enhanced whatever power they were given." Sestuna said setting one of them aside in a dish with clear liquid.

"True...They look oddly familiar though. One moment." Ami turns and walks over to the console to pull up something else. "Ah! That's it!"

"What is it?" Nephrite, on reflex, looks up at the camera, "What did you see?"

"These stones are the exact ones from the Black Crystal of the Black Moon Clan." She said, "I didn't expect it to be here."

"Hm.. it could've been left over." Sestuna frowns a bit as she kept trying to cut Emerald's arms, "The arms seemed to be made of similar hard substance as well."

"Get the laser. That might work." Ami suggests.

Sestuna moves to do so, frowning a little as it barely made any dent in the strange skin at all. "I don't understand this. What readings do you get, Ami?"

"I don't know. It can't give me a straight reading. But it's definitely something that could possibly be harder than diamonds."

Nephrite sighs and sews up Diamond's body first. "I Say call it. We might gain some insight later if we keep them in the stasis chambers."

"How long do you suppose we could keep them?" Sestuna, now frustrated, puts the laser equipment away. Sighing she also sews up Emerald and did the same as Nephrite to put them away.

"Quite a while, actually." Ami told them, "Perhaps a hundred years at the most."

"Good, we need that time." Nephrite finishes up, putting away everything to be washed by the machines and to get cleaned up before he went to join his wife. "You, miss, need some rest as well."

"But I just want to-" Ami started but the look he gave her made her stop. "Fine. Besides, your child keeps kicking me in the kidney."

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks, but in that time, Amuko had come to live in the palace to learn what she would need to for her new role the following year. Not only that, Minako had involved her with the picking of the flowers, dresses, who should and who shouldn't she invite- like she knew half of those people!<p>

By the end of it, the purple haired woman had hidden in the gardens when the blonde woman came looking for her with her own little group.

_Good Gods! Why was there so many people and so much to do?_ Amuko thought and sighs.

"Hiding out?"

She glances up and smiles a bit, "Oh, it's only you, Diana."

_Only me?_ Diana thought somewhat coolly but lets it go. After all, this girl helped Darius. She should be nicer to her. "Well, yes."

"Sorry." Amuko got up from where she was crouching, "But Lady Minako was really starting to kill me with everything going on and Lady Luna was telling me who they all were and-"

"You needed a break." Diana looks down at her book she had to read for a class, "It's simple enough to say, Miss Himitsumori."

Amuko shifts her weight a bit, "Diana, I can talk to you can't I?"

For a moment, the Mauian girl thought about it before nodding. "Of course. I am to be your adviser as much as I am to be Darius's."

It was something she had told her parents that she had decided not to go with Usa to the Moon Kingdom that was left intact on the Moon. No, she was going to stay here where she could watch over Darius better.

"Oh good." Amuko moves over towards her, "It's really overwhelming. I don't even think I am able to keep the same friends I had. And my family- I don't know if I will be able to visit them!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Diana turns the page of her book, "Of course your family and friends can see you. They must come here is all."

"But I would like to leave this place sometimes." Amuko insisted. "I mean, when I have to live here."

"And so you will with the proper guard."

Her brows knit in confusion, "But Darius and his sisters do not need guards."

"They're not sitting on the throne either." Diana counters, "If you are to be his wife, you'll have to live within the same limitations he lives in. Because you'll have his children, you are quite valuable to any who wish to do us harm still."

Amuko shook her head, "There can't be anyone else that would want to hurt us."

"Oh how naive you are." Diana closes her book and stood up preparing to leave." I have to go. I have things to do."

Amuko watches her for a long while, "Do you hate me or something?"

"Of course not. You're to marry my friend and charge." Diana glances at her, "Why on earth would I waste such energy?"

Amuko didn't particularly have a come back for that. Instead she watched the Mauian leave feeling more alone than ever in this gigantic crystal palace.

* * *

><p>Alone, he was trying to sleep but it was no use. Something ominous and dark kept creeping into his dreams. Telling him things, half spoken words and feelings that he didn't understand, that made him lie awake in his bed uncertain about the world once more.<p>

Darius was frightened. He didn't dare tell anyone about these moments where he was afraid to sleep. That he was afraid something would come out of the darkness that was his dreams and snatch him away.

Fervently he hoped that Pegasus would appear in his dreams like he had before when he was younger. To save him from the bad things that lurked there.

But there was no Pegasus appearing now to save him.

He was alone.

So terribly alone.

He sat up and runs his hand through his hair before he finally got up to leave his room. He didn't even bother with a shirt. Not for where he was going.

His goal was the Golden door that lead to the shrine.

He needed Helios so badly it was almost like a craving right now.

He soon found himself walking up the Shrine steps having entered Elysion, heading, by memory, towards the Priest's room only to stop by it as he heard a soft familiar sound.

Sleep fled completely when he realized exactly what sound it was and why it was so familiar. After all he had caused such sounds to come out of the priest before.

Swallowing, he opens the door peeking in and saw him hunched over in his bed muttering something under his breath.

Heart racing, Darius slips into the room and closes the door behind him.

After all, since they both couldn't sleep they should spend some time together now shouldn't they?

The only other sounds that were heard were names that were whispered like prayers and curses rolled into one and the soft sighs that came long after the noise had stopped.

Nothing else was heard from that room until the next morning.


	8. He's taken all of hers

Chapter 8: He's taken all of hers

* * *

><p>Darius woke up suddenly, holding his breath for a moment as if he wasn't sure what was going on. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and started to relax as he rests his head back against Helios's chest for now.<p>

The way they were cuddled together, Darius had clung to him much like one would expect of a frighten child to a parent. Yet there was nothing parental about anything else either.

He listens quietly to the strong thud of Helios's heartbeat and recalled why he was there in the first place. Again, it seemed, the dream taunted him so much he had now started a habit of not going to his own room but running off to Elysion to Helios's bed.

Darius presses his face a little more against the soft skin and simply breathes in his scent. Safe, that's what he was feeling. He was safe. The terrible dreams no longer tormented him as badly as long as he was right here.

He tilts his head up, wondering for a moment if he would forever stay the way he was. Helios, while still young looking, had the feel of an 'adult'. The way he carried himself and how he was said 'I'm done growing.'

In a miserable part of Darius, where he tried hard not to venture too often, he believed he wouldn't have the same posture. Even though he was a little taller than the priest, his stature screamed 'Still a Teenager' and 'Not finished'.

No one would take him seriously int he world of politics, he believed. All because of his looks.

Sighing softly, he banished those thoughts in favor of starting this new day off as he had for the past few days by giving Helios a 'special' wake up call.

* * *

><p>Artemis glances up from his work at the purple haired girl, almost curious about her. He didn't think much of her other then a nice girl with some guts. He wasn't quite sure she was a match for Darius, given what they had learned but then again...<p>

_It's not like Luna and I are a perfect match either._ He thought to himself musing a little on his partner's tendency to fall for cute looking guys. He shook his head and ponders the girl for a while longer before saying.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Amuko looks up startled a little from the bridal selections she had been given and smiles a bit, "Of course."

"Why?" That's a big one on everyone's minds. After all, Darius had long made it clear how he was going to enter his marriage. He wondered if she knew or was under some delusion that people didn't simply do that.

She paused looking at him for a while but smiles a little, "Because, I've never amounted to anything worthwhile in my life."

Artemis frowns and was about to ask her something else when the Queen appeared.

Both rose to greet her but she only smiles a little at them before looking at Amuko, "I wish to speak to you, alone."

Artemis watched with interest as the young woman left with the queen but couldn't help but frown still as she had left a rather strange question in his mind as to what the girl hoped to accomplished.

Serenity remained silent as she lead the way quietly down the hallway, letting the girl have time to gather her thoughts at least.

She was delighted with her, really she was, yet her motherly instinct still wanted to be sure of the girl. She had hoped that perhaps Amuko could turn Darius away from his ridiculous idea that love between them wouldn't work.

Maybe then she could relax.

"Amuko, why do you intend on marrying my son?" She asked without glancing over her shoulder. "Is it because he's a prince?"

Amuko wondered when they would ask that however, the young woman fixed her eyes to the queen's form for a while before answering her.

"Yas and No." She stops walking because the queen had to look at her, "It is because he's the prince but it is also because he looks like someone that needs a friend more than a lover."

"He has plenty of friends. Why marry him? Do you know his ideas and plans to have you sign a contract?" Serenity was clearly testing the girl. Well, maybe love didn't exist yet between them however...

Amuko simply nods, "So he told me before he asked me. I had a month to think aobut his proposal. I have accepted the terms of it."

"Even if it means he'll cheat on you with another after your child is born?" Serenity wonders what was wrong with today's generation. Well, at least her daughters didn't buy into this. "That you'll often be put to the side?"

She only smiles a little at the queen, "We've spoken on that. Darius is quite the generous fellow as he said it was to work both ways. He can go off with whatever mistress he likes and I can have my pick of whatever catches my fancy after I've conceived his child."

Serenity didn't like any of this, however, it seemed the girl had at least something of a head on her shoulder. _There's no use in trying to find something else here._ She told herself, _What matters most is that there is some affection in this so it won't be completely empty._

She would have to accept it. After all, you can't make people fall in love now can you?

* * *

><p>Nami was curious at the flurry of activity that was going on. Chalice was calling over to Unda for something that looked like make up.<p>

_Why would you need that?_ She wonders but only looks over at Karou who seemed immune to this.

"What's going on?"

He shrugs simply before saying, "They say that the Kinmoku court is coming with their prince."

"Prince?" Nami frowns a bit. She never heard of a prince from Kinmoku before. Or maybe it's because she didn't pay attention at all. "Who's this prince?"

"Oh, it's Jimmy!" Sphene, having overheard the conversation, came over to offer her two cents. Four she may be, the girl had an aptitude for gossip. "Jimmy's a good friend to everyone! There's another prince called Jarry-"

"Ja-reth!" Chalice snaps, "And he's the fun one. Then there's Deirdre, the oldest and Chryses and then Aigle. They're all Darius and Usa's friends."

Nami raises a brow at Chalice for a moment. If she didn't know any better she would have said the girl had a crush. Still she nods slightly at this information. The names vaguely sounded familiar but the faces to them were as blank as a sheet of paper.

"They'll be here next week." As usual, Spinel's unenthusiastic voice was heard as the girl flips a page in her book. "So I don't see what the problem is."

"That's because you are still a little kid." Chalice said admiring how pretty she was in the small mirror of the playroom. "You'll understand when you get older."

"Like she's old enough to know." Sphene mutters under her breath. "She's just as young as the rest of us!"

Nami suppresses a smile that threatened to break out on her face and only shook her head. They were rather funny at least.

* * *

><p>"Now Prince Darius," Luna said setting down his schedule while her daughter only raises a brow. "This will be your tour schedule when you leave in two weeks."<p>

"Do I really have to do this?" Darius looks at it with disdain. "After all, that's what the view screen is for."

Luna purses her lips but says, "It's vital, now more than ever, that other members of your kingdom get to see you out side of this country as well."

Darius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at this. How..annoying. He almost missed half of what Luna was saying when she spoke up again.

"- and the Kinmoku court will be with you of course as will your own and your fiancee." Luna was saying, "It is indeed a very large entourage, but we've managed to take it down to the vitals. Lord Kunzite and Zoisite will be your chaperones along with Haruka and Michiru."

_Gee_, he thought, that's all? _That's like what? Seventeen of us going? Gods..How...excessive._

Yet he didn't say that out loud, " Alright then Luna, tell me who we're all going to see."

When she picks up the list and began to pace around the room, Darius shot Diana a look and nods to the door.

Amused, the young Mauian woman smiles before nodding as well.

When Luna's back was turned as she explained some obscure royal family of some obscure land, Diana and Darius snuck out of the room and made a break for it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Diana laughs rather loudly, "Leaving mother like that!"<p>

Darius smirks, "Well I'm not the only one that left." He stretches as they went down the 'street' of the shopping level inside of the crystal palace. "But do I really need all those people?"

"Well you are the crown prince, Darius. It's going to be big no matter what." Diana told him and stops by the ice cream shop so they could get some milkshakes. "But at least your friends will be there."

"Hm." He nods and waits until they had left before looking at her, "Diana, what do you think of Amuko?"

Diana was grateful that she was sipping her drink. That way he wouldn't know her real expression concerning that ..girl.

"Think she's alright." She said vaguely. "Why?"

"Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?"

_Yes!_ Diana inwardly screamed, _Don't marry someone you don't love!_ Then she reminds herself that he hadn't shown anything other then brotherly affection for her. Her cat ears turn slightly as if hearing something but she shrugs.

"It's your life, Darius. No one can have control over it but you." Best answer she could give him. "Amuko seems nice. And she did save you twice after all."

Darius nods a bit, "I only hope that we'll be friends at least. You know how I feel about this. IF only they weren't pushing so hard for it." He looks away frustrated. "In my own time, I want to be able to marry when I like."

"You know your mother and the others only wants what's best for you." She watches him for a while before slurping her milkshake for a moment, "After all, they're all getting older now. I think the Crystal's effects are wearing off on some of them."

Darius drank his drink, feeling a little bitter, "I know that. I hate thinking about it. Because you always think they'll live forever."

"It'll be alright." She slips her hand into his and squeezes it, "Besides, you have me, Helios and the others. We're here too, you know. So it's not that lonely."

He smiles and she thought her heart might have stopped because at that moment, Diana wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Yet she doesn't and only contents herself knowing that unlike Amuko, at least she was absolutely sure that there was a place for her in Darius's heart.

Even if he's taken all of hers.


	9. The Tour

**Chapter 9:** _The Tour_

* * *

><p>Jareth grins broadly as he and his sisters- along with their crowned Prince, Jimmu- steps into the crystal corridor seeing the faces of some of their old friends.<p>

Though, he searched for one particular face he didn't see there, he was introduced to the said person's fiancee- which totally threw him for a loop.

He hadn't expected Darius to actually go through with this however, he had greeted her all the same with a charming smile and all. He spent only a few minutes talking to Amuko before slipping off to find Darius.

Where he found him was entirely unsurprising. The prince had found yet another hiding place within the gardens different from his usual flare.

It had taken the red-head a moment to find him, but when he did he smiles a bit. "Still drawing I see?"

Darius looks up and grins a bit before getting up to greet him, "Jareth! I completely forgot you were all arriving today."

"Really?" Jareth fringes hurt in his voice, "Well if that's the way to talk to someone that loves you."

He snorts, but packs up his things and only moves to toss an arm around his taller friend's shoulder. Even with the time difference, Jareth had definitely grown quite well over their time apart. Even though he had just seen him during the winter balls that the palace held every year, he was grateful for the company.

"What have you been doing lately?" Darius asked looking him over.

"You know." Jareth shrugs, "Enforcing laws, being a spokesmen, blah blah.. boring shit."

"I see that." The blond shook his head, "Still haven't found someone yet?"

"Oh, Mother's engaged me to some lady, but I think she ran off or something." Jareth waves a had, "Not like it matters. Besides, if I want a child I know exactly who to ask."

"I..am so not carrying your hell-spawn if that's what you're implying." Darius gave him a slanted look, "I still have no idea how in the world a few weeks-or even a month or so- is able to influence their bodies to have babies." He was referring to Minako, Rei, and Zoisite and Kunzite.

It was been a rather bizarre and interesting thing to see. "I still wonder why Aunt Haruka and Aunt Michiru didn't take up on that."

"I'm still trying to understand how Hotaru and Setsuna are still single!" Jareth sighs, "Pretty women they are, they could have anyone."

"There's some reason for it." Darius shrugs, "I don't pry in their business."

"Well they certainly like chatting about yours." Jareth nudges him a little int he side, "I met your fiancee. She's pretty hot. What the hell are you doing with her?"

Darius simply shrugs, "You know what I intend to do, Jareth. I've made no secret of it."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's still crazy, but if you can make it work..." Jareth smirks a bit, "I'll try to use it as a way to get my way with the Moms."

"Perv."

"Like you're not?" Jareth glances around the empty hallway they had entered and traveled down a little before pinning the blond against the wall and grins down at him, "Even now, you are turned on by this."

It was a surprise, the movement, but the gesture was familiar enough that Darius didn't feel in danger of anything. Instead he only looks up at Jareth half amused, "And you use this trick on everyone?"

"Just you." Jareth flashes a smile, "I know how much you like it."

"Can't prove that." Darius tilts his head a bit considering Jareth a little. Handsome, that's what he thought, and so very appealing. However his thoughts kept wandering back to the white haired priest, lingering on the morning's activity that left him feeling even more aroused than before.

"I did before." Jareth dips his head down and brushes his lips against him. "You know, you're pretty short now."

Darius rolls his eyes, "Is this always going to be an every day thing with you molesting me in a quiet hallway?" He places his hands against the other male's chest and pushes him, "And you have now officially ruined the mood."

Jareth only laughs as he backs off and the two head off down the hallway, talking more about each others' lives.

* * *

><p><em>So this is Jimmu.<em> Nami thought watching the child laugh and talk with the others while she sips her juice box pondering over what this meant. It was weird. Well, he was weird. He was bubbly and excited over being able to see them for sometime.

He mentioned that he would be staying at the palace while two of his guardians went on tour with the prince and his court.

Nami shrugs a little to herself, dismissing an idea before she heads over to them to play some bizarre game he told them about.

_It was strange_, she thought sitting next to him as he dealt out some strange cards. _My stomach feels funny around him._

* * *

><p>Within two weeks, there was a flurry of even more activity as everyone prepared for the two month tour. On the last night-before they would depart in the morning, Darius was with Helios once more sitting quietly in the forest, leaning against the tree with their hands intertwined with one another.<p>

"I don't want to go." He said to him. "I want to stay with you."

Helios only kisses his temple for the moment. He had to savor this. Because when the prince returns...well..

"I know." Helios said closing his eyes, "But have you spent any time with Amuko?"

Darius thought back for a moment, shrugging a little, "A bit, but she seems quite taken with the Starlight Sisters and all. I doubt she misses seeing me at all."

"You should spend more time with her." Helios glances at him, "After all, you're marrying her."

"Convenience." Darius said looking ahead with a little frown, "She's something of a friend and she's nice to look at, but I know where I stand on this."

Helios sighs softly, "My naive Prince Darius. Sometimes I wish you could see more than you do."

Darius glances at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that even a woman of convenience wants attention. Aside from that, can you even perform with her?" Helios watches him intently, "As you so rigorously do with me every morning."

Darius ducks his head a bit, "I can if I must. But I don't particularly desire her." He pauses for a moment, " Does it bother you that I'm in your bed every morning?"

"Not particularly." Helios ponders a bit, "But I'm wondering what is driving you there. Tell me, Darius, what is the matter?"

Darius was silent for a long time, leaning against the tree and trying not to huddle against Helios. He was craving it, the skin contact and reassurance, but he found he couldn't voice those thoughts.

"Darius?"

Silence stretched a moment longer before Darius said, "Darkness."

Helios frowns a little feeling alarmed, "Darkness?"

The dark blonde nods a bit, "In my dreams, it's hunting me. It knows me by name and it's expecting something- but I don't know what. And then...then.." He purses his lips a bit, bowing his head, "I see things that shouldn't be."

"Things?" Alarmed, Helios was surprised by this. How was it he didn't know of this? Quickly, he mentally searched for the thread that lead him to his Prince and found it was still there, shining in his mind and he relaxes. It could just be a dream, couldn't it?

"Yes...but I never can see them well. Just sensations and muffled sounds. It sounded chaotic." Darius breathes out, "It terrifies me. Those feelings and things. I don't know where they're coming from."

"Perhaps they're just dreams?" Helios offers but didn't believe in it much.

"Either way, when I'm with you, the dreams go away. The feelings don't bother me and I can rest. That's why I don't want to do this tour."

"I understand." Helios pulls the prince closer and kisses him on the lips before pushing him down into the soft grass.

Suddenly, Helios wanted to distract Darius from all those terrible things and make him focus on him.

Though, had either of the men, now pleasing each other under the ever twilight skies on the soft sweet grass, they would've seen a rather shocked woman in red backing away to find the golden door before she saw any more.

* * *

><p>The first day, they were heading to the US, one of the few countries who still was not part of their kingdom but were allies with. To keep relations strong, they were going on a week long stay there to meet and talk with the President and his group.<p>

In all honesty, Darius wished he didn't have to. Though at the moment, he wonders what was wrong with Amuko. She had a hard time looking at him and every time he said something to her she would blush.

Strange as it was, he looks over at Jareth and watched as the red head had the misfortune to challenge Kunzite to a chess match.

He was losing rather spectacularly. The others made comments, particularly Hiroshi who was grinning as Jareth lost another piece.

Darius thought it was pretty funny with how Jareth swore at him and threatened to knock him out for it.

No one took it seriously.

He laughed with them enjoying their company when everything suddenly fell silent.

So silent, even though they were still laughing, yet Darius couldn't hear them at all. He didn't want to attach attention to himself as his vision began to blur and he heard drops of water somewhere.

_"I'm coming for you."_

Who was that? It sounded vaguely familiar, yet Darius had no idea who it could be. He looks around carefully, yet froze a little.

Nobody was moving. Why weren't they moving? Fear was welling up inside of him as he stood carefully looking at everyone, his heartbeat steadily became faster than it should have been.

_"Coming for you..."_

Then it was noisy again, they were moving as if nothing had happened, but they were all looking at him.

Aigle was waving a hand in front of his face, "Darius?"

"W..What?" Darius blinks looking at them, but felt relief that it was alright. They were fine. Just fine.

"Are you alright?" Amuko's concerned orange eyes watched him like everyone else's worried that something was wrong. "Maybe you should lay down?"

"I'm fine."

"Darius," Jareth sent him a look, but it was really Kunzite's expression that was ticking Darius off a bit.

Knowing he couldn't win, Darius stalks off to the bedroom and hid there for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki was pissed. Again, ever since her brother and his friends left, she begged her mother to let her go to school where they had. She wanted out of the palace, more than just wandering the streets.<p>

She wanted to have friends her own age and to meet others.

Yet here she was, stalking down the hallways trying hard to regain control of herself. It didn't help that Luna had commissioned a wig which resembled her old hairstyle under the argument that the people would think something was wrong.

Yuzuki wanted to utterly scream. She hated that. She hated the fact that she couldn't control anything in her life. And when she did try, things happened and...

She couldn't stop it.

Breathing out, she focuses on one thing right now. Finding Perle and figuring out what he knew. She didn't want to be in the dark about this.

Setting her course for Elysion, the angry girl walks towards the familiar corridor where the door should be.

Only to be way laid by her small guardian, Soma.

"What is it?" She snaps, not really meaning to but she was impatient.

Soma blinks a bit finding this...well unnerving, "I was going to tell you that your presence is required in the playroom."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but Hotaru said she wanted to do something special for everyone." Soma said to her.

Yuzuki looks at the door, wanting so much to know but eventually sighs knowing that if she didn't go with him, they would ask all sorts of annoying questions.

Like she needed more.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>He utterly hated being there. Smiling politely at one of the parties that was being held at the White House, Darius wanted to just run back to where they were staying at an expensive hotel not far from there and leave.<p>

But no, he was decked out in a tuxedo, his guardians and friends spread out among the crowds talking to various 'important' people. He spied Haruka and Michiru not far from him, talking to what looked to be the Secretary of Defense, Tsung Li.

His eyes roamed around as he spotted Deirdre and Kumara on the dance floor, talking quietly to each other as they moved in time with the music. Then there was Aigle who was trying to get Consus to dance, but was unsuccessful in that.

He found Hiroshi and Ren were chatting up what could either be some politicians' wives or daughters. Kunzite, he found, was speaking seriously with the President himself and kept looking over at him, which was making him nervous.

Zoisite, however, seemed to be getting along nicely with the First Lady who seemed interested in what he was saying. Amuko and Diana were close by, nodding in agreement with what one of the President's daughters.

It took Darius a moment of searching to find Jareth, flirting -per usual it seems- with some waiter. It wasn't obvious, but Darius knew his friend well enough to know he what he was up to.

He was about to go stop him, when Kunzite and the President, Mr. Aiden McCree, came up to him with all smiles.

Darius only smiles back and shook the man's hand. Exchanging pleasantries of course. The conversation, of course, was about trading and some other policies that concerned the US's shipping as well as the mentioned trouble in some parts of Africa.

Darius only gave minimal input, keeping his answers as neutral as he could. Kunzite interjected with a few strong opinions, but generally when it was needed and Darius couldn't put it eloquently enough in words.

That was fine for him.

Eventually, he excused himself from the group and walks away to get some air- he needed some air somehow.

He hated these things. He really did and wished he didn't have to be here.

"Bored, your majesty?" A voice said from the other side of the walkway where Darius stood.

"Hm?" He turns looking over to see a rather tall man with long black hair that was tied back at the nap of his neck. He had dark blue eyes that looked oddly familiar to Darius, yet he couldn't figure out why.

"I wouldn't say boring," Darius told him. Then again he didn't know what listening devices were around. "It's a bit more stately then I thought it would be."

"Most functions are." The man nods slightly before offering his hand to him, " My name is Logan Demos. I'm an advisor to the Secretary of the state. "

He shook it but smiles a little, "Well, Mr. Demos, it's a pleasure. I hope you're enjoying the party."

"I'm not." Logan told him with a smirk, "I would much rather be at home playing a game than here. People are rather stiff, wouldn't you say?"

"It's simply manners." Darius agreed inwardly. Finally! Someone that agreed with him that these things were damn boring as hell. "Things all good politicians must know how to use."

"Manipulate you mean." He said to him with a small laugh, "It's written on your face and your posture how much you don't want to be here. You frown too much."

Darius blushes a little, embarrassed at how easily he was read and looks away, " Oh?"

"Don't worry though," Logan lights up a cigarette and breathes out the smoke, "They're all too 'awe' inspired to actually notice. After all, you are the 'Eternally Young' Crown Prince."

"What?" Darius's eyes widens a bit at that, "What's that nonsense?"

Logan exhales slowly again before looking at him, "Come now, Prince Darius, by now everyone knows that you're the only one of your siblings- of any of the royal children- to not grow up fully."

Darius frowns but looks away, "So? It's happened before."

"Don't get upset." Logan turns away from him, "That's like bleeding in a shark infested waters. It shows you look your age when you act like that."

"What am I suppose to act like? Lord Kunzite?" Darius couldn't help but let that slip out. He still carried a grudge towards the man that had been most loyal towards his father. Maybe because Kunzite was trying to -be- their father. Darius resented.

"Of course not." Logan laughs a bit, "But act like you have some sense, and perhaps they'll take you seriously."

Darius only shook his head, "How do you know all this?"

"I pay attention." He puts it out and walks by him again tossing a peppermint in his mouth. "If you ever need anything, Prince, here's my card."

"Looking for a job?" Darius raises a brow taking it. "You seem very eager to help a foreigner like myself."

"I see potential and opportunity. " Logan told him with a slight smile, "I go where I think it's most beneficial to all."

"I see." Darius looks the card over and puts it away, "Very well then, Mr. Demos. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

With that, Darius headed back into the party. He was immediately found by most of the members of his group who before, couldn't see him from their positions. Once they were assured he was fine, Diana claimed him for a dance on the floor.

* * *

><p>On their third day there, the women of Darius's group were invited to a special luncheon with the current First Lady and her guests. Her guests included three former First Ladies, their daughters and her own daughters- which she had three and one son, and the Vice President's wife.<p>

Diana was self-conscious at the moment, because she wore her ears and tail- something she didn't do at the party the night before- out because holding the transformation in for a long time was beginning to hurt her head.

That and Amuko had insisted on it.

"Is that painful?" She asked the mauian girl watching in a morbid fashion as the girl slowly retracted her ears and tail with a wince.

"Kinda." Diana said, "It's because I'm not entirely full grown too. It'll hurt much less when I'm older. "

Amuko frowns a bit, "Well, then don't do it. "

"What?" Diana glances at her surprised.

"I said, don't do it. If they can't accept you as you are than we'll just have to cut the visit short." The purple haired woman said to her.

* * *

><p>Haruka and Michiru had only smiled, overhearing the conversation, before Haruka's phone rang.<p>

Glancing at the name, she nods to Michiru before leaving the room with her.

In the other room, far from Diana's acute hearing, they closed the door before setting down the phone on speaker.

"Setsuna, how is everything?" Michiru asks seeing their friend.

"As well as to be expected. " Setsuna told them and then gave them a brief update about everything that's happened so far. "However, there's no problems expected, but Hotaru and I have been keeping our senses open."

"I see." Haruka frowns a little. She wonders if the thing with Diamond and Emerald was a one time attack or not. If it was, that means they could relax. If not... "And Usagi?"

Setsuna's lips pursed for a moment before saying, "She's still here, but I believe she may be drifting away from us."

"Drifting away?" Michiru exchanges looks with Haruka. "What do you mean?"

"While she may be alive and well, she is mentally becoming more absent each day. I fear she may depart from us within a few years at this rate." Setsuna told them.

"Mamoru." Haruka shook her head, "Because he's not here, she's only striving to stay as long as the children need her, right?"

Setsuna said, "Yes. That could be why. I've theorized that perhaps their connection is more unique than we thought."

Michiru held Haruka's hand tightly at this. "Star bond?"

"Hotaru believes so." The woman said, "I happen to agree with her. It's quite rare to find starseeds- let alone those of Sailor Crystals- are joined eternally to find one another in any life time."

"Perhaps it's because of her wish?" Michiru wonders aloud, "I remember she said something about wishing on the Silver crystal to always find Endymion, no matter what lifetime they must endure."

"Quite possible." Setsuna agrees, "Either way if it is true, than we can't expect her to stay no more than a half of a century at best."

"That's not much time." Haruka frowns feeling a little bitter, "None of the children are truly ready. We can't leave them like this!"

Setsuna was silent for a while before answering, "I know. However, the choice is not ours to make, now is it?"

The two outer senshi turn their gazes on each other, sharing something of a sad smile. No, it never seemed to be, at all.

* * *

><p>Darius, fortunately enough, only had Jareth for company right now. The others had left for meetings and sightseeing or were down at the poolside play around there.<p>

He watched American television and thought how much alike the cultures were. After all, there was never anything on Japanese television, why did he expect American television to be any different?

Still, he glances over at his friend for a while, wondering what the Kinmoku prince was thinking. He had such an odd look on his face now and then when he thought Darius wasn't looking.

After a moment, the crown prince rolls off his bed and heads over to him for a while pondering a moment as the redhead leans against the balcony.

"It's really massive." Jareth says out of the blue, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Darius nods a bit looking out over what they could see, "To think, there's more to this country then this city, state. So much more. It has range you know."

"Hm?" Jareth glances at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Darius ponders a bit, "It's the only place I know of currently that has all terrains within it's country's limits. There's the sub-tropics and territories to the south, the weather of the north, a desert, mountain ranges, swamps and even volcanoes and geysers."

"That's..pretty crazy in a way." Jareth agreed, "As you know, the weather rarely varies on Kinmoku." He breathes out, "I was really glad to see the snow for the first time in my life, even though it was utterly freezing!" He laughs, a bit, "It's a shame most Kinmoku children have no idea what 'snow' or 'ice' is other than treats and drinks."

Darius nods, "Probably why I would not live there. Even while I was there, it felt..rather dull. Nothing changes, no autumn, winter or even summer. Just eternally spring."

"Hey, it's not too bad." Jareth smiles bit looking over at him for a while longer. "Hey, Darius?"

"Hm?"

"How many kids do you expect to have?" Jareth's dark purple eyes seemed to be far more curious than not.

Darius shrugs, "One..two if I'm lucky." He watches his friend for a while pondering, "Why?"

Jareth breathes out, seemingly wrestling with something before he finally looks away from him, "You know how children can be born to any gender on my planet, right?"

"Yeah. Kunzite, Zoisite and Rei and Minako were really surprised by that." He nods a bit, "Why? What's wrong? Or do you have your eyes on someone?"

"Darius.." Jareth turns and heads inside, with the blonde trailing behind him, "I have something to ask of you. You're the only one I want to ask this of ."

Darius was quite confused at his friend's sudden behavior but could only say, "Of course. You can ask me anything."

Finally Jareth turns around, with a very serious look on his face and asks-

"Darius, will you allow me to bear one of your children?"


	10. You might not like what you hear

**Chapter 10:** _You might not like what you hear_

* * *

><p>"Explain this." Darius said. still not quite believing this. "Why do you want my child?"<p>

Jareth breathes out a bit looking at him, "Because the truth is I can't see myself having anyone else's child but yours."

"But Jareth.. this.."

"Listen." Jareth began, "Think of it as a safety measure. I don't want a child right this second, but I would like to have one within a few years. If you have a child with me, that child will be safe. It will be born after your first child so there's no issue of succession."

It sounded about right yet, Darius shook his head a bit, "I need to think about this."

"Is that a no?" Jareth watches him, "Look, I don't want this to be uncomfortable between us just because I asked, but.."

"It's not a no. I just need to think this over." Darius told him and went to sit down, "Because this kind of thing needs provisions and other things set up for a just in case situation."

"We don't need your money." Jareth actually felt insulted a bit at that.

"You are not listening." Darius looks at him, "Provisions, as in 'Just in case I die and my first child is unacceptable'. I need to have these things ironed out and thought of. I know that this child can never marry from either of your lines."

Jareth relaxes a bit. "Alright.."

"I'll give a direct answer after the tour." Darius told him and breathes out. "It'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Perle was highly amused watching the youngest princess of the royal family search for him. He found it hilarious somewhat how she got so flustered and upset.<p>

_How cute._ Still, Perle decided to allow himself to be seen now that she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You look like you're about to cry." He said landing softly beside her, "Are you that desperate to see me?"

She looks up at him her mouth already forming a sharp reply before she stops herself, "Look. I just want to know what you mean!"

"Well, if you really wish to know.." Perle walks in front of her, "Than you should really ask the priest- if you dare."

"If I dare?" Yuzuki frowns looking at him a bit. " Why wouldn't I?"

"You might not like what you hear." Perle told her, invading the hell out of her personal space and was pleased to see her blush. "Most don't."

"Will you stop talking in riddles?" She glares at him, "And just say what you want!"

Perle's pale brows rose for a moment, " If I did that, I'm not sure how you would react."

"React?" She frowns still, "For the love of gods! Stop acting like some Sphinx and just do it already. I want to know what it -"

She was cut off when his body pressed against her and his mouth had silenced her words for the moment as his tongue invaded her mouth teasingly.

She was shocked, least to say, and completely unsure what she should even do. But slowly she began to find herself being drawn into the kiss, her hands balling up the front of his shirt as a soft sound came from her.

It lasted for only a minute but to Yuzuki it felt like forever when Perle finally broke the kiss and looks at her confused yet dazed eyes that held the beginnings of an unknown hunger he had sparked within her.

It was enough, he thought having had her body pressed against him he knew exactly just how much it affected her.

After she snaps out of her stupor- she slapped him, tearing herself away from his arms, refusing to see exactly what she had just enjoyed.

She could only look at him, fuming a bit before she stalks off saying not another word.

Perle had only smiled a bit amused watching her leave. _How cute._

With that he vanished.

* * *

><p><em>That.. that ass!<em> She thought furiously heading into the shrine._ He had some nerve to be so -so!_

She lets out a frustrated growl, more mad at herself than she was at Perle. She took a breathe, trying to calm herself and organize her thoughts. Gods, why? She had reacted to him so strongly.

"Gods...what's wrong with me?" She sighs softly before spying the person she was looking for. "Lord Helios!"

Helios turns seeing the dark haired princess and nods as she walks over. She was wearing a skirt today. Yesterday it had been more of a prince style using her brother's old clothes. He wonders if she even knew why she was doing this.

"Yuzuki." He nods to her, "Is there something the matter?"

"No." She said more forcefully than she wanted looking away, "Nothing. What about you? You are looking more pale than normal."

He merely shrugs at that, "I have been working harder since the prince's absence."

Mint green eyes watched him for any signs of lying, though she couldn't quite tell if he was or not. Still, she let it go for now.

"Tell me, Lord Helios, what will happen to me?"

Helios turns from her, "What do you mean?" He tends the roses for a moment. Watering them with the tin canister, "Nothing will happen to you."

"Oh yeah?" She frowns, "What's with this training you're giving me? From what I hear of my sister and brother's training was nothing like this. And then that damn fairy-boy tells me something ominous and then tells me to ask you!"

Silently, Helios cursed Perle's meddlesome ways. Even when the fairy had been a small boy he had always played his tricks- at least until that evil witch set him straight for a while. But it seems he was trying to stir up trouble yet again.

Why, would be the question. Though looking at Yuzuki he slowly realized he wasn't the only guardian that was falling for a child of earth.

He purses his lips a bit considering this. With her, things could be different. Perhaps, because of that deal, she could bring change to this position.

He turns to her and sets the canister down, "Very well." He said, " I'll tell you. But you may not like it."

Yuzuki nods but firmly stands her ground, "That's what he said, but I'm not going to turn away from this. I want to know- what will happen to me?"

Helios sighs softly before walking away from her towards the Shrine doors that lead inside. With little choice, she follows him inside and fell in step with him.

"Well?" She prompts.

Helios breathes out before saying, "You remember the story of how I saved your life?"

She nods, "Yeah, Mom said that you took him from her into the holy shrine. Why?"

"I..." He starts then stops for a moment. "Your starseed was leaving beyond my realm of being able to recapture it. For all intents and purposes, you were dead for a few days. I had to use all my power and then more to retrieve it." He looks away from her, "But no life would return to your body. So, I entreated the Earth to help."

Yuzuki remained silent staring at him as she listens to this. It was far different then the notion she had grown up with however...

Helios continues on and stops before the Holy Doors that lead to the inner sanctum. She had been there before with him, saying her prayers for the earth.

"However, help from Her, we were able to bring you back- at a price."

Yuzuki's brows furrowed a bit, "What price?"

Helios looks at her, "That you would become the next High Priestess once your training is done. Already, some of my powers have vanished. I'm certain they'll reappear in you."

"Wait...what does all this mean for me?" Yuzuki was confused. She felt half frightened at her life being decided like this and a bit relieved at finally knowing what was going on. "What does being a High Priest mean?"

"Everything you've seen while shadowing me about my routine is mostly what it is. However, there's another part of it that you won't be ready for for some time yet." Helios told her. Though he prayed it would be different for her. It was was a hopeless prayer, but none the less he made one. "We will discuss it later."

"I..see.." She looks away pondering it.

Was this what Perle had been warning her about?

* * *

><p>Usa lays across her bed smiling a bit at Theo while he read aloud one of the books he had brought from his school. She smiles a little, running her hand through his blonde locks. She loved listening to his voice, it was somewhat deep and had a soothing quality to it.<p>

She decided, then, that she really loved this man. He didn't have any powers, there was really nothing special about him other than he loved her for who she was and not what she had or would be.

She leans over and nips his ear playfully, suppressing a giggle when he stutters over a rather simple word.

"Something wrong, Theo?" She teased.

Theo shook his head but looks at her, "Minx." Then kisses her properly, "Am I boring you?"

"No." She said amused, "I actually like listening to your voice. It's calming. " Humming softly she plays with his hair a bit, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles a little at her. "Usa...I know it's early but.." He moves getting up and feeling around in his pocket before pulling it out holding a black velvet box. "I love you. I love you because you're beautiful inside and out and.. I simply cannot imagine my life without you in it."

Usa's eyes widen at the sight of the box and she had sat up on her bed watching him as he spoke and couldn't help the tears-tears of joy- slip down from the corners of her eyes even as he did go down on one knee.

"I don't have much. " He said and opens it, " I can't offer you the world, but I can offer you myself and my heart forever. Will you-?"

"Yes! Of course!" She tackles him without letting him finish, kissing him. "Of course. "

He could only hug her and return each kiss. Even though he was flat on his back on the ground and she just laid on top of him.

_Life_, Theo thought at that moment,_never felt so good._

* * *

><p>Not for the first time, did Amuko wonder why she was doing this. From all appearances that she had made on Darius's arm, she tried to play the perfect fiancee. But as they were leaving the States to go to England, she was having a few doubts.<p>

Oh he treated her well, like a perfect prince and gentleman would. Always asking about her and such. Hell he made a good friend too, but she realized suddenly she wanted a bit more. Even though she knew she would never have it.

_Why did I do this to myself?_ She wonders but remembers why. Of course, it was because she had failed so many times before that this seemed like a guarantee to a good life with children and all.

She breathes out, no. This was best. After all, she had no real prospects anywhere. No real skills, so why not?

At least until he grows tired of her. Then she would probably be able to do whatever she wants with whatever stipend he gives her. That sounded about right.

She still couldn't really meet his eyes, mostly because she remembered what she had witnessed before they left the palace.

"He must really love him." She mutters to herself, leaning back in her bathtub and sighs. "Hm.. Wonder if she likes him too?"

She had speculated on Diana and Darius, but she thought it was nothing more than a sibling companionship. After all, they had practically grown up together. So it was natural that they were close.

Besides, even if it was so, she probably would have her own affairs.

It was a comforting thought in a way. At least she didn't have to endure the lonely nights.

* * *

><p>They were close to the end of their tour. The summer months had blown by as if it were nothing, yet to Darius it almost seemed achingly slow. He missed home, he missed Helios,- hell he even missed his bratty sisters.<p>

Their last stop was France, after having toured most of the European countries, they would visit the rest next year.

Darius could only groan when he learned -that- bit of information. Why did he have to do this?

Yet he could almost hear his father's voice saying "Because a good king needs to know his kingdom. No matter how massive it is."

He sighs softly, staring out the window thinking about his father. What would he say now? He wished he knew.

"If only he was here." He mutters.

"If who was here?" Kunzite asked sitting down with him. Most of the others were sleeping, except for himself and apparently the prince.

Darius looks at him for a long while then looks away, "No one."

"Darius, " Kunzite rubs his eyes, "Please, let us stop this game. Why do you hate me so?"

Darius looks at him, "Because you're trying to take my father's place." He hissed frowning, "Don't say that you aren't. You've taken over his office, his place at my mother's side-everything."

"You're such a child." Kunzite said after a moment, "Such a child still and yet you're going to inherit the throne. I don't know how Endymion was able to produce such an obtuse child such as yourself."

"What was that?" Darius glares at him, every part of him wanted to leap across the table and hit him until he didn't have that expression any more.

Kunzite leans back looking at him directly in the eye, "You. Are. A. Child." He enunciated each word to it's fullest meaning, "Because only a child would fail to see the truth of things."

"Then tell me this truth, Yoda." Darius snarls a little staring at him. " What have I missed?"

Kunzite breathes out slowly, "That I'm -not- taking your father's place. No one could take Endymion's place in anything and you damn well know it." His icy blue eyes stayed on the prince but for once Kunzite showed how tired he really was, "I've been doing all these things to make the transition for you easier. I hounded you like I hounded your father when he was crown prince. Just like you, he didn't like me any more than you did for a while."

Darius remained silent, yet only the edge of his anger seemed to have melted a bit as he reviewed some of his memories. Everything that Kunzite's done.. it's always setting something up that could be finished. Or opening some door he didn't think about.

Miserably, as it settles on him slowly, he only hated Kunzite because...

"I did everything I could for the sake of this kingdom and your well-being as well as my own family." Kunzite tilts his head, "If you want to keep hating me for it. Fine. But you better not screw any of this up in you tantrum. Understood?"

After an uneasy silence, he rose and left the prince to go back to bed.

Darius could only sit quietly in the darkness of the cabin, unable to help but to feel guilty.

* * *

><p>"My friends, " The first masked man said grinning at his own genius, "I have an excellent way of getting by that meddlesome guardian."<p>

"Oh do tell, Vulcan." The third smirks before nibbling on some candy. "We're all ears."

"Especially since that Bitch hasn't talked yet." The fourth said.

Vulcan glares at the fourth masked man glowering, "Shut up, Nethuns." He walks up to him, "Do you want to know or do you want to go back in there and fuck that bitch?"

"Better than listening to you." Nethuns said, his head cranes back towards the woman that was chained to the wall. Her clothing in tatters and somewhat filthy, and her hair was simply everywhere. "She might even be alive still."

"Enough of this." the second masked man said in a bored tone, "Tell us of your plan Vulcan."

"Well.." Vulcan smiles, "It's a gift from our esteemed leader, Moloch."

That seemed to have gotten everyone's attention as they focused on what he held. "This, boys, is our ticket to wherever the brat went. "

From the wall, the woman looks up, her eyes widens in fear. _Dear gods.. it couldn't be-!_

"Oh, looks like someone is awake." Nethuns said grinning and moves to walk over to her, "I guess that means she wants to play."

Her body trembles and she couldn't help the scream that tore from her throat and echoed through out room.


	11. About your affairs

**Chapter 11:** _About your affairs  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright." Darius said to Jareth at the end of a party, "Alright. I'll agree to this."<p>

He had never seen such a radiant smile as he had on Jareth's face. It actually made his own heart flutter a little and made him feel good about his arrangement.

Jareth had pulled him into a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him, saying "You won't regret this!"

"You might if you don't let go!" Darius laughs a bit, "I need to breathe you know."

Still, his friend could only laugh letting him go. After all they had time.

Enough time.

* * *

><p>As things were winding down and their group retreated in to their rooms, Diana glances over at her charge who went to the balcony to look over Paris at night.<p>

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He said glancing behind him when she came up to him. She was dressed in a white sleeveless dress that poofs out towards the bottom. She had long ago taken off her shoes and had let her hair down from the strange twists that Michiru had put them up in.

"Yeah, " She nods looking down a bit on the glittering city, "Too bad we didn't get to stay at that catacomb party." She laughs a little remembering when Jareth had dragged them out while their chaperones were busy.

It was rather surprising that Hiroshi was such a party-animal. Darius wouldn't have imagined it at all. It was rather hilarious when one thought about it. Hiroshi was always so freaking proper, you never really knew.

But having watched him and the others dance the night away then and having done it himself, with Diana and Jareth keeping him company and then some random people after that- it had been the release he had been looking for.

He actually thought they were feeling the pressure and stress of all these boring meetings and playing nice with the rich brats of society that this was exactly what they needed.

Sure they gotten a talking to when they returned, but Darius doubted any of them were actually truly sorry for it.

"I know. But the tip about the police coming kinda killed it didn't it?" He told her with a grin, "It was fun at least."

She nods before glancing back seeing the light go out in each room before she looks back at him. Deirdre and Kumara had already made their relationship official and known to the others. Having sat with the pale pink haired woman and listening to her talk to the others about it, Diana found herself trying to get the courage to tell Darius her own feelings for the past month and a half.

She had rehearsed it in her head over and over again, but now..

Now...

"Darius."

"Hm?" He glances at her as his bangs, which were usually tucked away behind his ears, fell forward framing his face making him look even more prince-like in her mind. "What is it Diana?"

She blushes, how can she say- "I love you."

Darius froze for a long while staring at her. It was different with Jareth. When Jareth says it, he believes it but never took it really seriously. But Diana...Diana he grew up with. He knew and loved more than his sisters-believe it or not.

His stomach turns slightly wondering what he could say. Did he love her that way? He wasn't sure, and wasn't sure if he wanted to investigate that.

"You don't have to say anything." She told him blushing deeply and looking away, "I know you love Helios. However, I couldn't keep this inside any more. And..."

She only moves forward and kisses him quite thoroughly, catching him by surprise.

Darius had only a split second of thought to push her away and try to deny the feelings it aroused in him. He couldn't quite make himself pull away from this. Soft lips, a body that fits well against him that was rather curvy that he hadn't really noticed before.

Or maybe he had and he didn't think about it at the time?

Before the crown prince knew it, they were in his room. He doesn't remember how they had gotten there only that the door was shut- locked- and her hands threaded through his hair, pulling slightly with her body pressed close against him. A soft sound came from one of them - neither knew which had made it- only that these touches and her, sitting on his lap, instinctively grinding her hips a bit against his dragging a soft moan from him before they finally parted, panting a little with obvious want.

In that moment, Darius wouldn't have minded stripping her down and having his way with her. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of Helios. _Fuck._

"Diana..." He breathes a bit, "I.. You should do this with someone that can love you too." He should be the gentleman here. Offer her a way out, to back off gracefully at least. Gods, he didn't want to hurt Diana. He really didn't.

"I am." She purrs and kisses him again, "I know you. I know you'll love me still, even if it's not the way I love you." She presses her forehead against his. "I want you to be my first. I know you must marry that girl for legitimate reasons. I know you truly love Helios, and you told me about Jareth." Diana's pinkish-red eyes stares at him with almost a resigned look. "I know and have seen everything, Darius. I know your feelings on this, so having me shouldn't be a problem either."

"But-!" He tries to protest a bit, however she only pushes him down onto the bed and leans over him with the cat tail swaying gently behind her. "What about-?"

She nips his lips, "I think Helios will forgive you for me." She nuzzles his throat licking it affectionately, "But for tonight while we're still here, let it just be the two of us?"

Darius breathes out, how could he really deny her? Truth was, he couldn't. After everything they had been through together and everything she's tried to do and have done...

"And the others? They'll hear us." Last ditch effort, however weak it was as he watched her unbutton his shirt. "What about-?"

Diana smiles a bit, "I'm your advisor for a reason." She leans over, her hands finding the end of the undershirt and pushing it up so she could feel his skin. Gods, how long had she wanted to do this? It seems like forever. "Precautions have already been taken."

It seems as if he had no reasons left. Not really. Not how he was going to run his life. Finally, making his last decision, he leans up and kisses her deeply.

If anything, he still loved her.

* * *

><p>She closes the door when she saw them kiss and shakes her head. They needed to be more discreet if this was going to work.<p>

In her nightie, now, Amuko walks over towards her bed where a nice bottle of wine was on the table with some strawberries and chocolate to the side. She could only muse, now, on how wrong she was.

"_C'est la vie._" She said and toasts the air before drinking the wine.

Maybe she could get buzzed enough to sleep through the morning.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki had decided that Perle was probably one of -the- most frustrating guy she has ever had the displeasure of meeting!<p>

Sometimes he would be nice and not cryptic, and others, he told riddles out the ass which gave her a headache.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a grudging affection for him. After all, he knew but didn't treat her any differently than he had before.

If anything, she thought while studying in the library, he seems to like that.

She blushes, remembering when he stole that kiss from her. She was torn between being royally pissed off at him still and wanting to find him and kiss him again.

Today, she had decided to piss Luna off by wearing a plaid short sleeved shirt, a blue vest and blue jeans that had a hole in the knee.

In some ways, she took an almost perverse pleasure in annoying that woman. Mostly because she didn't want her to run her life as she seemed prone to do these days. Soma had speculated she only did it as a response to her mother's waning interest in other things besides sitting in the garden- the rose section- whenever she had free time.

Thinking of her mother, Yuzuki frowns a little as worry ate at her over the older woman. She knew her brother would be returning soon, and hoped that with the group they would be able to interest their mother in other things again.

_Though_, She thought highlighting a passage in her book, _she seems taken with planning Usa's wedding a few years after Darius's._

Yes. News of Usa's engagement to Theo spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Better than her own rebellious streak that they usually talked about. No, this was great. Another party to be had after the wedding and Coronation.

Yuzuki thought it was crazy, really. Really crazy, after all how could they possibly afford all that?

"Guess when it comes to a national holiday, people will spend anything." She said to herself, but glances over as she saw pale lavender hair duck behind another row of books.

_Weird,_ she thought getting up and heading over. Nami was still a puzzle. Yuzuki couldn't quite figure the girl out. In a weird way the girl had eyes like she did if a shade different, but other than that there was nothing alike in either of their personalities.

She turns the corner and saw her with that book again. She stayed there observing the girl, trying to figure her out. There was something really odd about her. After all, she didn't act too much like a little kid but at the same time she wasn't quite..an adult.

It was weird.

Most of all, no matter how much everyone tried to pry into her, she kept her mouth closed.

What was so important?

"Nami!"

Yuzuki hide behind a different shelf as Spinel and Sphene came running up to her, "Come on! Jimmu's going to show us a magic trick!"

"Magic?" Nami sounded only half interested, "Like what?"

"Well, he's got these cards and-" Sphene went on about that enough for Nami to get up and set her book aside.

"Alright, I'm coming. So what snacks do you think Karou's mom made?"

"Probably cookies." Spinel said quietly but even in that quiet voice she sounded even excited-for her at least.

Once their voices faded, Yuzuki rounds the corner and went to pick up the book Nami had been reading.

"Wonder what this is?" She mutters flipping through it. It was obviously old. Much older than any of the books in the library. She wonders how the girl found this but ignores that in favor of reading it.

".. And so the Earth cried. " She read aloud from a random paragraph. "From her tears and blood they rose from the darkness in her heart. The Knights of Hades."

She frowns a bit, "I've never heard of this...Wonder if Helios knows?" She turns back a few pages and began reading from the beginning.

Maybe with this she would be able to figure out what Nami was keeping from everyone.

* * *

><p>"Darius." Amuko found she can finally look at him and gestures him to follow her into the back, "May I speak with you?"<p>

He shares a look with Ren and the others before nodding, "Sure." He nods to Consus, "Go ahead and play my guy."

"Great!" The brown haired boy grins before moving to take his place, "Prepare to be embarrassed!"

"I will not have my honor tarnished by a midget!" Zoisite said. Apparently the boys had talked the older man into this game. Which he now became highly addicted to wining ever since he managed to beat Kumara once.

"Midget?" Consus glares at him, "I'll show you a midget!"

Once they were away and in the back bedrooms on the plane, Darius closes the door and looks at her in the somewhat cramped space.

"What is it?" He wonders if she knew. If she did...well...

"About your affairs." Amuko began almost business like. "You need to be more discreet if you wish for this to go well."

Damn it. Yet he could feel his cheeks getting warm as he felt utterly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." She sighs softly, "It's part of the deal, isn't it?" She looks at him before ruffling his hair, "And you've been away from your lover for two months. What's one to expect from a teenage boy?"

"I'm not a boy." Even though it sounded utterly childish to his own ears, he tries not to pout.

Amuko laughs softly, "Right, of course." She only kisses his cheek, "Well, my future husband, be more discreet. For everyone's sake."

He nods a bit but breathes out, "You're not angry?"

"A bit." She nods being honest at least, "Mostly because you haven't come to me at all in this time. However, I understand. They were your closest companions weren't they?"

He glances away, "How do you know?"

"I hear things." She smirks a bit, "That Minako is awfully chatty once you get her going."

Face palm, that was what Darius was doing, "Gods, Aunt Mina is such a motormouth!"

"It's rather cute, but it explains a lot." Amuko told him, "You were quite lonely until they came along. I can see that they're very loyal to you above all else. That's good. That means this could be successful."

"What about you?" He looks at her curiously, "I mean..."

Amuko shrugs, "It's not easy, but I'll manage. After all, I'm a little past the whole teenage scene-"

"I'm not a teenager!"

"By Ami's estimations, you are nineteen." Amuko pokes his nose, "See? There's that 'teen' part in it. Thus, Teenager."

He pouts. Damnit. He didn't want to! "Just because you happen to have a few years-"

"Oh, more like when you were born, I was already potty-trained." She interjected.

"Doesn't mean anything." He went on like he hadn't heard her. "Still.. I am sorry. I guess, I haven't really been quite..the gentleman.."

"Actually, aside from that, you have been. You just need to learn to be sneaky." She moves around him to the door, "Like me."

He watches her leave and wonders just how was she being sneaky?

Good question.

Well, he thought moving to leave to watch the games being played, at least we'll be home soon.

Suddenly, Darius realized that once home, he would formally have left his college and dorm for life at the palace again.

How depressing.

He decided that for the time being, he would push the thoughts out of his mind and simply leans back in the chair he settled in and watch Consus kick Zoisite's ass in the video game.


	12. All hail the King

**Chapter 12:** _All Hail the King_

* * *

><p>Crista walks towards the end of the platform having wandered around the building, reading whatever there was -even though he couldn't actually read any of the symbols he thought of them as something interesting. However, he headed towards the pier where it roars and light shown brightly at the end of it.<p>

He walks along, looking at nothing in particular as he came towards the end.

"You have come." This person looked very much like the Guardian Cosmos however...

The dress was torn in various places and black pearls shined with the light from the Cauldron itself. A black staff with a flat silver star was on top but had a hole within the center.

"Of course. As I've promised. " He bows down, "The vessel is prepared but to contain it, it needs time."

"Time is all We have." A black gloved hand reaches out and something glittered within the hand. "Take this and do what you need to."

"And Cosmos?"

"Locked away." There was a smile gracing on the face. "Do what is needed."

"Of course." Crista nods before leaving.

He headed back to earth and to the cavernous underground to where the membrane was pulsating and glowing.

"Oh you're back." Eyes watched Crista was he moves towards the membrane, "And you've brought it."

"I am guessing that Emerald and Diamond are dead?" He walks towards it holding up the glittering crystal.

"Yes." There was a nod but watches with a vague interest. "Fools."

"Of course, they were merely for a distraction." He said. as the crystal floated up and merged with the membrane and the vessel inside.

It blinded both of them as they fused within before the glow died but the pulsing light quickened.

"When will it be ready?"

Crista turns and lights up a cigarette, "With the combination of the Regent's powers and others- soon perhaps within a year or so."

"How boring." That was a plaintive whine, "That would take forever."

Crista looks over at the figure for a moment, "You have your assignment. Why don't you get to it?"

"Ass."

* * *

><p>Nami shivers in her little corner in the library. Something bad happened, but she didn't know what. Her green eyes turn towards the window and she wonders how everything would be alright.<p>

She held the key that was kept tucked away for now and pulls it out just now. She stares at it and wanted to see her mommy. She wanted to know if her mommy was alright.

Having been so far away from home- wait..doesn't that mean her home would change?- she felt homesick.

"Nami?" Serenity's voice broke through her thoughts and she smiles a little seeing the woman.

"Yes?" Nami got up looking at her, "What is it?"

"It's time for your fitting." She offers her hand to the little girl, "And mine as well. Lets go together."

"Hm." Nami nods taking it walking with her, "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Serenity said, "Why do you ask?"

Nami shrugs, "You look tired, I think."

"Ah." She shook her head, " It's only because there's so much to do with the wedding and the coronation.." She said the last almost like a sigh of relief.

Nami nods a bit. "Hm." She wonders a little if this was what it was like to have a grandmother maybe. Or an Aunt like this. She doesn't remember her grandmother or aunts at all.

She wished she did.

* * *

><p>The day came, Helios looks up at his shelf where the box had laid and moves to collect it from there. He took it back to his seat and remembers...<p>

Oh he remembers that there was danger to this. However the visions She gave him made it easier for him.

The black spot appears again and he held it close to him. The crystal was warm and he wonders how long could he keep it here.

"Morpheus," He said to himself, "had a terrible nightmare that his son afflicted him with." He turns it over, "So terrible he enclosed it in a crystal that imprisoned it. It can only show the future evils of the world."

He walks around his study wondering what he would see. "I must know..what future pain did this girl flee from. What will come to them?"

The crystal cleans for only a brief moment and then four shrouded figures appear on one facet.

Helios rocks on his heels for a moment, his eyes widen a bit before he closes them.

"So..they have come again." He puts it back and turns away. "Gods have mercy on us."

* * *

><p>The Wedding was going to be one of those that everyone and their great-aunt would attend. Darius just had the biggest headache of his life trying to learn what to say, what not to say, what to do and what not to do.<p>

It was enough that both he and Amuko were drilled in this for weeks..months really, leading up to the wedding day.

And now, it was to happen the next day and he couldn't sleep. In fact, he couldn't stay in his room at all. As beautiful as the paintings he had created there was, he simply couldn't settle.

Breathing out, he left to see Helios.

He had to be quiet of course, Jareth and the others had stayed for nearly a year and their parents were staying as well.

In fact, a lot of people were staying inside of the crystal palace itself.

He slips through the golden door like he had time and time again and found his way to Helios's room.

"You should be in bed." Helios said turning towards him as soon as he found his way into his bed. "You are to be married tomorrow."

Darius only leans over him with a slight smile, "But not right now. I can't sleep."

"Is it the nightmares?"

He paused but nods a little, "Part of it. The other part is.. I simply can't fathom getting married." He rests his head against Helios's shoulder, "I don't know what to think really. I guess not much will change but on paper."

Helios breathes out amused in spite of himself, " Darius, my naive prince. " He brushes his cheek, "Much will change. You know this. Believe me."

_When this is over_, he thought to himself,_ I will tell him about the vision._

"You are always saying that." Darius pouts a little, "I'm over four hundred years old!"

"And still a child in comparison." Helios smiles, kissing him lightly. " I'll ask you this, Darius."

"What?" he cuddles close to Helios a bit more. He wanted to entangle himself in the priest at this moment.

Helios adjusts his position a little but held him. "I was wondering if you were happy now? After all, you said once you didn't know if you were."

"It's close." Darius admitted, "It's very close to being so. I love you so much."

Helios only kisses him and pushes him beneath his body. For the first time he said, "I want you, Darius. "

* * *

><p>Amuko had to practically threaten to throw the entire thing off if they didn't allow her the dress -she- wanted.<p>

Thank gods though, it would've been such a waste. She thought looking at the red and pale pink dress with flowers decorating the hip and in her hair. She had also forgone the whole 'buns' look. One bun was enough for this girl and the flowers in it was good enough as well.

She breathes out slowly looking at herself and she almost felt like crying. She seriously couldn't believe it.

_I'm getting married_. She thought a bit excited. Sure it wasn't going to be a traditional sort of thing but she was never one for that.

"Amuko?"

She looks over and saw the Queen and the Princesses along with one or two of the others file in.

"Ah, I'm..ready." She said smiling at them. "I can't believe it's finally here!"

Serenity, though she didn't care much for the dress herself, thought it looked wonderful on Amuko and emphasized the right spots on her.

"I'm certain everyone will look towards you." She said taking the young woman's hands, " You are a very beautiful bride, Amuko. "

Usa nods in agreement, "Don't worry about anything. Just be yourself out there!"

"Of course." Amuko smiles a bit, "I suppose we all need to be in our places."

"Right!" Minako said grinning as she drags Yuzuki- who was wearing the wig she hated and a dress she equally hated- out the door, "We'll wait for you out here."

Amuko took one last look at herself before pulling the veil over her face. "It's now or never."

* * *

><p>Darius breathes out, waiting for the music to start. The Tradition, that was started long ago, dictated that he must present Amuko to the head of his household to be accepted- since he was still a prince of course. And that she must be accepted as well.<p>

Then Helios and the Shrine Maidens - the first time they've been up in such a long time. Since his father had elected to let his mother plan their wedding- would bless their union with the four elements and then the fifth. The spirit of Earth of course.

He hoped he remembered the words.

"You'll do fine." Kumara told him grinning, "After all, you get to say a few words, give the ring and boom. Off to the wedding night."

"Is that all you think of?" Darius rolls his eyes a bit. "Really?"

Kumara grins, "Maybe. Heh, but either way it's the last time you can run away a free man."

"Don't tempt me." Darius mutters before breathing out. "Alright.. It's almost time. We better get in positions."

* * *

><p>In the opinion of one Tsukino Naru, the ceremony was unexpected but very beautiful. The wedding itself took place within the Throne room of the Crystal Palace which was really the only room that could hold all those people.<p>

But when Naru had stepped into the throne room, it wasn't what she had seen before. Yes it had the grandeur and beauty but gods, it looked like a a forest had been implanted there. Even the floors beneath their feet held grass and guests had been encourage that if they wanted they could take their shoes off here.

It was, least to say, highly unusual.

But Naru liked it. It was quirky, something she usually wouldn't have expected from her sullen nephew. Looking up, the canopy above them was an interwoven mix of trees that held flowers on them that no one had seen before. The rows of chairs had each been marked off with different flowers. Like her row, she was sitting in the White Rose section that was reserved for family.

_It's a shame_, she thought looking across the isles at the section that was held for Amuko's family, _she doesn't have much in the way of family._

No one but an elderly uncle sat in the section alone. Naru felt bad, but she reasoned that the girl will have plenty of family with the Chibas and Tsukinos- not to mention the extended family as well.

_Besides_, she thought, _She'll probably have lots of children._

"It's starting." Shingo, her husband, whispers to her and they all rose to watch.

* * *

><p><em>Even if it was somewhat loveless<em>, Minako thought standing beside her queen as she watches the couple come to the altar. _It's still a beautiful wedding nonetheless._

She never quite understood Darius's insistence overly much. But then again, part of her did understand. That part that was Sailor Venus of the Silver Millennium understood the prince's position on it. But Minako, the girl, wished he had a more romantic nature.

Or rather, she thought as Helios came to the alter with the Maidens behind him. Each carrying something of importance. Ancient relics that had been unearth when Endymion had been alive and well enough to have seen them. He's in love but he can't marry the person he wants.

She wonders, not for the first time, if this was a tragedy in the making.

She hopes not.

* * *

><p>When Helios spoke, his usual serene and solemn voice which seemed to have changed, rose over the crowds reaching even towards the far back of the room.<p>

His words, though none understood it, were ancient itself as he chanted them. First he dips his fingers into the water and looks at them.

"The Water, " He says this time everyone can understand him no matter what the nationality was, "is the life giving force of nature and of all things that live upon Our Mother, Earth." He sprinkles the water on them, "May this union be as life giving as the waters."

He turns and took a bag from one of the Maidens then looks at them.

"The Fire." He lights it and waves it around in front of them. "is the heart that burns within Our Mother's center. Destructive it seems, it renews and warms Her children. May this union have the passion of these flames and burn brightly towards their just cause and never dim."

Once that was put out as well, he moves on. Was it dust? No one beyond the first row and where the Queen sat knew.

"The Wind," He blows in their direction. "is flexible. At one turn it is gentle and barely a breathe in strength. Yet, it can become a strong gale that pushes through all things and pushes things aside. May this union be like the wind and stay strong, yet flexible through all trials of life."

Finally he took another bag and empties it in a bowl and held up a seedling in his hands.

"The Earth." He sets it down, "is what we live on. The fertile soils feed us and shelter us all from the other elements of the world. A gift, truly , from Our Mother to us." He pants the seedling in the soil. before handing it to them, "May this union be fruitful to not only yourselves but for your families and people of this kingdom."

He turns once more and took a blade and raises it high, "This blade embodies the Spirit that our Mother graciously has given us. The Spirits of the kings and queens before you are held within. Be like the blade and be sharp as well as quick. Defend not just one another but your country and kingdom. Attack only those who seek to put asunder what has been brought together. Let your union be unbreakable to any other."

He sets it down before looking at them, "Given the power by Our Mother, Earth, I bless this union in her name." Helios smiles a bit, "You may now kiss the bride."

Darius shot him a look while Amuko chuckles a bit. When the two faced each other, even Darius had to smile a bit before they kissed and the cheers were deafening to all.

* * *

><p>If Darius had been nervous, it didn't show. He was also drunk off his ass as he and Amuko stumbled into their 'new' room that was to be shared between the two of them.<p>

"That.." She said, shimming out of the second dress that was short and better suited for partying, "Was the wildest party I have ever been to!"

Darius nods in agreement, "When the older generation is in bed, it gets like this." He took off his prestigious outfit and carelessly tosses it aside, "Hell, they'll still party even tomorrow. "

"Gods, I can't believe, within a week you'll be crowned king." She pulls her hair down from the tight bun in the back and looks over at him.

Darius groans, kicking his shoes off, "Don't remind me! I'll have to go through all that crap again!"

"Well, don't think about it tonight then." Amuko said walking over to him and kisses him lightly, "Think about baby-making things." She laughs softly.

"Baby-making.." He would laugh but she apparently proved quite skillful at stealing his breath away with a gasp.

Good gods. He was in for it.

* * *

><p>A week passed and Darius found himself on bended knee as Kunzite, in the stead of his Father, performed this particular ceremony.<p>

It was a long winded one unlike his wedding had been, however he endured it having sworn before all that he would protect the Earth and Her Children and uphold the sanctity of all things.

He hated this though. The outfit was constricting, and there was an itch starting in between his shoulder blades that he wanted to scratch.

Gods. Help me. Darius thought when he was able to rise. His knees ached from being bent over for so long, however this was the final bit.

He would be crowned in a matter of moments.

What would his Father think of him now? His mother already retired from the throne at the tail end of the last week so now..

Now what?

Still, he brought himself back as he follows Kunzite's instructions and walks towards the throne before turning, his long cape moving stiffly with him, and sitting down upon the throne.

Helios stood by, feeling proud of this boy he had watched over for centuries. He looked every bit as Helios had imagine he would be. Whatever Darius was feeling on the inside, outwardly he showed nothing but a regal bearing and a solemn face.

Kunzite sets a crown of gold that was studded with the four colors of earth and the golden sphere on top. A symbol, just as Helios came forward with a scepter.

Similar to his father's only entirely gold. with a white sphere on top that had a golden crown there.

However, as soon as Kunzite backed away and Helios left his side something quite unusual happened.

"All Hail, King Darius Endymion Chiba!" Nephrite bellows and as the crowd echoes back the cheers, the palace shook only slightly but-

"Look at the walls!" Someone shouts from the crowd as they stood in awe and confusion.

"It's gold!" Another calls out.

Indeed, before Darius and others' eyes, the castle around them was changing. Changing in a way that even his mother never thought was possible.

Serenity, now simply known as the Queen Mother, was just as awestruck as her friends and family were at the changes.

"It looks like the old Castle." Zoisite whispers his emerald eyes becoming a bit misty as he watches the ceiling shift and change into a glittery glass dome with stained glass imagery through out depicting the four elements of earth.

The Crystal pillars rearranged themselves harmlessly around the people within becoming double golden row of columns on either side. Even the doors were reshaped and made bigger with wings at the top.

Darius couldn't fathom how the rest of it looked. He could only stare at the wall the previously didn't have any windows at all, had massive floor to ceiling arches that lead out to what he assumed was a balcony.

Darius wasn't sure who started it- perhaps it was one of the Lords of his father's guards?- but soon his attention was captured once more by the echoing cries of-

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Quite suddenly, Darius felt utterly_ afraid_.


	13. It's hard being the king

**Chapter 13:** _It's hard being the King_

* * *

><p>When work came, he was flooded with documents that had to be looked over and approved, charities that wanted to be endorsed and...and..<p>

King Darius Endymion Chiba wanted to scream and pull his hair out right now. How the hell his parents put up with this shit, he didn't know.

It was maddening to try and understand who to reply to first and who could wait. Who not to offend but who to turn down and..

"Someone, shoot me now." He groans leaning back into the chair. Oh how he hated this.

Six months had gone by, and everything settled in a surreal routine that Darius hadn't expected. In the mornings, he had breakfast with his family, then after that he had a short tutoring session and then after that he did meetings that he could handle with no problems but the rest of it was nothing but paperwork.

So much freaking paperwork that he wonders how his parents ever found any freaking time at all.

After the 'honeymoon' period- a week after the coronation as well- he had returned to this. He and Amuko spoke mostly during their honeymoon- sure there was sex- but it wasn't as important as their talks.

They at least ironed out how these tangled relationships would work. They had made plans, back up plans and even started working out a will of sorts.

Just in case.

Darius didn't think he could've found a better partner in Amuko than he had now.

Only problem with this great plan was...

Amuko couldn't seem to get pregnant.

Part of Darius was massively relieved at that because he didn't think he could handle a baby really, however the other part of him was a little worried. They were expecting a child to be born from this union otherwise they would think there was something wrong with either of them.

Doubt is a very scary thing that could happen at this stage. However he concluded though, that it would be alright.

This was the modern era.

Still he looks over the forms a bit and breathes out. There was nothing wrong with him- embarrassing as that exam had been and he waited until Ami had recovered from having a little baby boy named Aisuru.- or Amuko from what the test results showed even before they were married.

It wasn't like he was taking precautions and he assumed she wasn't either.

So, what was the problem?

A knock interrupted his thoughts and he looks up as Jadeite came in and bows slightly towards him. Darius cringed inwardly. They only did that when some official or something was with them.

"There's someone here to see you, your highness." Jadeite said solemnly, "Someone of the name of Logan Demos?"

His brows rose but he sat up, "Let him in. "

"Of course." With that, Jadeite was gone for only a moment before the dark haired man walks in his place and bows.

"Greetings, King Darius Endymion Chiba." Logan said before moving to straighten up, "It seems I have caught you at a busy time. If you like I can come back later."

Darius considers the boring mountain of work before shaking his head, "No, it's fine." He rose, dressed in what he was made to this time. A uniform almost with a yellow-gold jacket that had gold lining it, a red cape that billows out behind him and white pants with white shoes that covered the lower half of him.

"I haven't seen you since that party in America." He said holding his head high as they walked out of the room, "What have you been up to?"

"This and that, your majesty." Logan told him walking a foot behind, "To keep busy fo course. I've left my job as an advisor and I've become somewhat of a freelance consultant."

Darius only glances out the corner of his eye, "Looking for a job here?"

"I wouldn't be so bold." Logan told him, fringing modesty. " But if there is a place for me..?"

"I wouldn't know." The young king said pausing to admire the scenery of the gardens below. One of the more interesting shifts was that while still massive, the gardens could be viewed from several walkways almost all around the thing, with the exception of a few spots that were covered heavily by trees and the like.

"The Lords take care of that aspect of personnel that are to work this closely to us." He glances at the man fighting not to frown at whatever feeling was in him. He didn't like that, however he only ignored the feeling and continues, "If you're seeking a job, than you should've spoken to Lord Jadeite. "

Logan smiles slightly watching him, "I see. I also came to see how you were fairing."

"Well as to be expected." He breathes out a bit, "Rather boring though."

"Politics usually are, your majesty."

Darius gave him a look for a moment, "You're strange."

"I'm strange? How so?" Logan tilts his head a bit, " I am as I've always been."

"You're acting different than when we met before."

"As are you, your grace." Logan told him, "Before you were a prince. Now you're a king. There's quite a difference between dealing with a prince than dealing with a king."

Darius nods a bit, "Of course, either way I believe I have another appointment. Lord Kunzite." He didn't even have to look over his shoulder to know that the pale haired man had been watching him intently since Logan showed up.

After all, Darius knew Kunzite hated abnormalities in routine. This was an unexpected one.

"Yes, your highness?"

Darius turns away from Logan and walks by Kunzite, "See to it that he's had a fair interview if he wishes and is seen out."

"Yes, your highness." Kunzite relaxes a little inwardly. So far, Darius was holding up against the strain. He only knew that it would get worse. "This way, Mr. Demos."

* * *

><p>Why? Why couldn't he deny him? His eyes closed tightly and he could only rub his face slowly.<p>

_The plan_,Helios thought,was to let him go and see how it was with his wife. _Then he would forget about me._

But it didn't go like that. No, after Darius came back from his Honeymoon, he went back to him. Helios couldn't even turn him away any more. Not like he had once before or tried to.

Was this the bond or was it even something stronger?

_I love him_, he thought feeling torn, but I'm condemning his sister to this life._ I wish there was another way._

But there wasn't. The only other way was to find another body to fill this position. Gods save them, they couldn't find anyone else.

And now...he felt reluctant to tell Darius of the vision he had seen. After all, he had so much else to deal with and it didn't seem as if it was an immediate threat. Something a little far off.

It simply didn't bode well.

He breathes out slowly and hugs himself as his thoughts continued. What's more Amuko was barren. It was perplexing because the woman was fertile as any other, yet nothing grew in her womb.

It bothered him, even though Ami had assured everyone that it's normal, especially when everyone was stressed.

Helios couldn't help but be a little happy about that. He shouldn't be, though. He should be even more worried, yet...

It isn't as if I could bear his child. He thought and just as he thought that he was struck with a vision- no not one but two. One was terrible that predicted of an earth scorched and barren of life. Yet the other was the exact opposite. He saw children in a lush field with skies as blue as ever.

_They are_, he thought looking at them in his mind's eyes,_ Darius's children._

But just like that, the vision was gone and he was left with a strange mix of anticipation and worry.

_I need to calm down_, he thought before laying back down on his bed. He wasn't needed for hours yet and he wanted to rest.

Just rest.

Though had he been awake, he would've seen the shape of a woman appear in his room and walk over towards him. This woman had very little in the way of defining features. Her hand reaches out, touching his face than trails down the length of his body before there was a strange smirk that spread across her face.

Helios woke suddenly, panting hard and looks around. frantically trying to find something but there was nothing and no one in his room.

"Just.. a dream.." He mutters.

* * *

><p>Amuko could only sigh softly looking at her charity organizations she wanted to sponsor and baby names. Though it's only been six months and she was frustrated beyond belief.<p>

She didn't understand why she couldn't get pregnant. It made no sense, however...

"Maybe I need to relax a bit, like Ami said." She said to herself looking over at the vanity. Getting up, Amuko walks over to it and picks up the curious little box that had been among the wedding presents.

It had been addressed to the both of them, but Darius had figured it was for her specifically. The note attached to it was kind of silly in her opinion. She wasn't suppose to open it until her first child was born, or something like that.

But curiosity ate at her.

What could possibly be in this tiny little chest?

She couldn't fathom what it could but, but she sighs and puts it back down. Magic, she learned, was real of course. So maybe it was a good luck charm or something?

"Amuko?"

She turns and smiles seeing her sister-in-law, "Usa. What is it?"

" Come with us!" The pink haired princess smiles, "We're going to taste Makoto's latest creation!"

Smiling, Amuko moves to follow her, "I love her cooking. I hope she could teach me a few."

"For my brother?" Usa teased causing the older woman to laugh as they left.

"Something like that."

As the door closed, the little chest glows faintly once before it dies in the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner, Darius could only sigh because he had more work to do and Amuko wanted to relax tonight and not try again for a few weeks to see if she would be able to conceive better than.<p>

Honestly, he wished he had more time, however, as Darius excused himself for the night he looks over and saw Nami had left as well.

Not for the first time, he was curious about the little girl that lived with them. She never said much, he wondered why that was.

So, he follows her at a distance, curious as to what she's doing. He wonders a bit if she missed her family or friends and just how long was she going to stay here?

However he nearly trips when she stops suddenly and turns around to face him, her cheeks turning a bit red as she looks up at him.

"Why are you following me?" Nami stares at him trying not to get mad.

Darius looks down at her and breathes out slightly, "Why are you here, Nami?"

"What?" She looks around a bit but mostly away.

"Here. It's obvious you're not from this time period, even I can tell that." He said but sighs softly walking towards her, "I was wondering, why were you here. What dangers could possibly exist in the future? Why, back then, was it so important for you to know if I was a king or not?"

Nami stares at him before opening her mouth then closes it, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Darius knew he couldn't push her into telling him. He wasn't that heartless. "What's coming?"

She turns away from him, feeling the sting in her eyes. She couldn't say. No. She had to wait. Wait until she found out how they got to this place. She hadn't found it yet.

"If I said." Nami took a calming breath, the urge to put her thumb in her mouth was overwhelming at the moment. "It would mess up everything."

"But it's already messed up just with you being here, Nami." Darius told her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Please, you need to tell me so I can keep everyone safe."

Underneath his hand, he felt her small shoulders tremble with the effort before she sniffles, trying to stop the carefully hidden emotion she didn't want to show everyone outside her doors.

"Nami?" It was a soft coaxing voice, and Darius really just wanted to hug the child, however..he needed to know. He just wish it wouldn't hurt her.

The pale lavender haired girl turns her head looking up at him with wet eyes before saying,

"You're not suppose to keep them all safe."

"What?" The word left him before he could control himself, "What do you mean?"

"I can't say any more!" She jerks away from him, "I'm sorry, I can't!" With that the small girl ran away leaving him only to watch her go.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

><p>Nami fled to the safety of her room and locks the door, panting hard and sniffling as she stumbles over to her bed. She flops down on top of it, pulling the biggest pillow she had towards her and cuddling it.<p>

She couldn't tell him. Not the entire truth at least. She presses her face against it, her thumb in her mouth as she tries to comfort herself.

Nami couldn't tell him that he was going to lose not one, but at least three people that were important to him.

She hated knowing this.

_I want my mommy._ She thought silently as she cries into her pillow.

* * *

><p>He stood there for a long time trying to understand what Nami had told him. Why? Why couldn't he save everyone?<p>

What did that mean?

Darius groans and rubs his temple. No wonder his father had so many headaches. Still, he wonders what his father would've done in this situation.

"Who knows?" He mutters but wonders if he should discuss this with Helios.

This was something he wanted to discuss with him. So, turning he moves towards his room to change.

On thing he and Amuko did agree upon was having their own rooms. It was simply due to their different tastes in aesthetics. Besides, he liked his room and knew she liked her privacy too.

Once in his room, he changes out of the uncomfortable clothing and into something more comfortable. Loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. He stretches a bit and ponders how long the others would be distracted by domestic things. For a long while, he was sure. After all, children-from a bit of personal experience- were difficult around bed time.

So, he ended up strolling down the hallways barefoot and finding the way to the golden door.

It was a guilty pleasure, running barefoot around Elysion. He was sure he wasn't the only one that indulged in this kind of thing.

As he walks on he tilts his head hearing voices. One he recognized as Yuzuki. Which made him think back. Was she at dinner with the rest of them?

He wasn't sure. He couldn't quite remember since the day was almost in a haze. Either way, he follows the voices and hid behind one of the giant trees as he saw his sister, dressed in his old clothes, talking to Perle.

"Why do you watch over Children's dreams?" Yuzuki was leaning against the rock, her hands behind her head, with Perle sitting on top of the rock playing his flute. "What could be so interesting?"

Perle was amused at least to say, " That is what I was created for." He told her, "Children are most vulnerable to darkness that lurks within these worlds and I try as much as I possibly can to keep them all safe."

"But that's stupid." She frowns glancing up, "You can't keep them all safe. Is it only you?"

"True, but nevertheless I wish to keep their innocent dreams safe for a while longer." Perle told her and shook his head, "No, there are two others. My brothers, I should say."

"So what's with you and Helios?" She glances up at him for a moment." Why do you defer to him?"

"It is not so much him as it is his position. " Perle looks down at her, appreciating the conversation, " You remember your studies, the Mother created the High Priest position because they are her avatars to help guide the chosen leaders in their decisions. But it's also that this place, Elysion, is both for the dead and for those with dreams. The Dreaming world and the world of the Dead sometimes cross and overlap. Especially here. It's because the living is the closest to the dead while dreaming. In this state the body and dreams are defenseless. That is why we're here."

Yuzuki cranes her head, "Because if not, zombies will appear and crazy ghosts will get all -I possess you now!- type of deal, right?"

He laughs softly, "Yes. Something like that." He watched idly as he lifts his flute up to play a melody, as a squirrel came up to Yuzuki. Idly, the fairy thought she was perfect for this position._ Surely_, Perle thought,_ she is blessed in some way_.

* * *

><p>Darius, for his part, only slinks away into the fields, leaving them along. He now ponders if Yuzuki had taken a liking to that fairy. It was slightly odd, but he didn't feel it was unusual. Perle almost looked about her age if only few years older.<p>

He decided to not worry about this but found his way into the shrine and to Helios's room. As he opens the door, he saw the priest was laying on his stomach, skin flushed, the bedding in disarray and wrapped around him.

He was panting, and had looked up at him with unfocused eyes at the moment.

To Darius, this was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Right up there with Helios dominating him form time to time.

"Darius.." Helios breathes softly looking at him and sitting up slowly, "What are you doing here? I thought...?"

Darius simply closes the door behind him and moves towards the bed shedding his clothes as he goes, "She wanted a break and I thought to ask you something." he told him but leans over to tilt his chin up slightly, "However, you look so damn sexy right now, I can't even remember what I was suppose to say."

Helios was restraining himself at the moment. He wanted so badly to kiss him and lose himself with Darius that it was nearly overwhelming. He didn't eve know why this was happening to him, other then every bit of him screamed to be touched and fucked senseless.

Even now, that word-something he got from Darius- invoked a powerful image in his mind that made him shiver. His golden eyes went up to look at the king and all he could think of was how to make him moan and gasp his name.

"Helios?" Darius was a little concerned to see the priest space out just a bit. Helios hardly if ever spaced out. "Are you-?"

He was dragged down to the bed by the white haired priest , who straddled his hips and held his wrists above his head before kissing him deeply. It got a moan out of him making his hips buck slightly against the firm bottom that was pressing up against him.

"I need you." His breathing was ragged when he finally lets go of the kiss, "I need you.. please.."

Darius only looks at him before leaning up and kisses him back, "I'm right here."

* * *

><p>She had hoped he would be in his room. She knew better but had changed her mind after dinner to wanting to see him.<p>

They had a system, of course, and part of it was to let each other know when they wanted to spend time together.

She hadn't done that of course and stood in his bedroom with almost a sad little smile. This was actually the first time she had been here for longer than a minute and was able to look at the mural on the walls and the various paintings that hung inside along with other things that had interested him at one time or another.

The room,Amuko thought, was quite bigger than his sisters or even his mother's from what I had seen. She wonders if it had always been this way or if the recent change in how the palace looked did that.

Either way, the purple haired woman turns away from the room, leaving to return to her own.

She couldn't help but feel something about it. Something that craved his presence.

She wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p>Once the two lovers had exhausted themselves into a deep sleep, entangled in each other's arms, she appears with a cocky smirk on her face.<p>

Walking around the bed, she nods to herself before turning again and vanishing once more leaving no trace that she had ever been there.


	14. Golden King's Plan

**Chapter 14**: _Golden King's plan_

* * *

><p>Serenity looks up as her son walks in the door. "Darius, it's nice to see you at times other than dinner." There was a slight smile on her face as she drank her sweeten tea before setting it down. She was in the tea room pondering what would happen in the future.<p>

"It's been very busy these last few months, Mother." He moves over and kisses her cheek before sitting across from her, "I've had little time for anything else."

"Other than your nightly strolls to Elysion." She raises a brow watching him blush, "You're lucky that the spell on the employees within this part of the palace still holds, otherwise the reporters would have a field day."

"I suspect they already are." He said and sighs softly, "After all, Amuko isn't pregnant. They would question whether or not if either of us were fertile or something equally outrageous."

She shook her head, "Not to mention your plans for having mistresses and allowing her to have whomever she wants."

"It's only fair." Darius only watches her for a moment before looking away, "Besides, I..am thinking of other things."

"Such as?" Serenity tilts her head a bit, "What else are you planning?"

"Even if Amuko never conceives, I won't set her aside." That was firm, "However, I understand the importance in children. Especially for people like us."

She picks up a cookie and frowns a little, "We're hardly in the middle-ages, Darius. Children are not needed that badly or so soon."

"We're Guardians, Mother." He looks at her a bit, "Warriors, and if the past few years - no the time you and Aunt Minako were awakened as Sailor Senshi haven't told you something then it's been longer than I thought."

"That was rude." She didn't show it but continued to eat the cookie, however her tone was a bit cooler. "What as it told you then, oh wise son of mine?"

Darius sat up, " Only Diana and Amuko knows this, but I've agreed to let Jareth also have my child. He's not the only one I've considered, however."

Now the Queen Mother was frowning very much and her brow was furrowed as she tried to understand her son here. Why did he put so much emphasis on these ancient ways of doing things? Haven't they been shown to be somewhat...heartless and demeaning? Not to mention they didn't work too well, yet he had revived some of the customs. She didn't understand why he was doing this, however she knew that to get to any understanding of it, she would have to listen to his reasoning.

"Why?"

Darius rubs his eyes a bit, feeling far older than he should- or maybe he was? Four hundred years was a long..long time- then looks up at her, "For one, he loves me and apparently he doesn't want to have anyone else's children. However he brought up a good point and I've been thinking about it since. If I were to have a child with him after my first born, then that child is safe on Kinmoku and hidden. This is just in case something were to happen to the rest of us. If somehow, someone was able to wipe out everyone else, that child would be safe."

He sat up and looks at her, "I've thought on this for a while since he's mentioned it, however I haven't mentioned this to anyone but you now. " He pauses for a moment taking time to word it right in his mind before he continues. "I wish to have children with Diana, if she is willing. The reason for this is simple and rather transparent. If something were to happened to me, my firstborn, Amuko or even to Usa's family should she ever have one, there will be others that can continue on for us. This, I believe, is a good custom to have if you are a ruler of any country. To have only one child and put all your hopes and dreams into that child only to have it fail to come to fruition is a waste and rather stupid."

Serenity could only stare at her son as if she had never seen him before. Indeed, it felt like he was a complete stranger sitting across from her talking calmly about children as if they were cattle or something not worth love or affection. However, she reminds herself of her own behavior from when he was a child and his childhood as well. She wonders- no she was certain- that it was her fault he turned out this way. So calculating.

"Darius." She said setting the tea cup down, "Children are not collateral. A child is not a chess piece to maneuver around a chess board because of some grand plan. They need love and support."

He bit back a retort. He wanted so much to remind his mother of what she had done to him and his sister. However, he swallows those words and only shook his head.

"You misunderstand me." Darius finally stood, "I understand what children need- perhaps better than you think." Alright, so a little bit of it had slipped out and he was fairly certain she understood that barb. "This, of course is a plan. I'm not willing to execute it all at once. That would be stupid of me. I barely have time for myself to breathe let alone to be concerned with children."

"Your father and I did it rather well when we established this place." She said raising a brow, "Were we stupid?"

"Maybe." He shrugs, "I only remember so much of that childhood. However, I remember you two were busy more often than not. I remember thinking that only Helios and Diana were my only friends- the only constant in my life back then."

Serenity sighs softly, "Darius, I'm sorry we made it miserable for you. I'm sorry I made it difficult, but what you're talking about is simply breeding and not even loving any of these people who will bear your children." She looks at him, "I'm worried about that and about how this will affect your standing with other people outside of these walls. The world isn't entirely forgiving of a man with several women-or a man- on the side."

"Let me worry about that." He told her, not wanting to listen however he knew it. "And you're wrong mother."

She tilts her head slightly regarding him, "About what?"

"I do love them." Darius watched for her expression to change to give anything away, "I do. It's possible to love more than one person, however I love them all differently. I'll never love any of them as I love Helios."

There, that was a nice surprised look that Darius had to laugh a little.

"Yes Mother. Helios is the reason why I run off to Elysion nearly every night because I'm in love with him." He said it amused. "Aunt Minako caught that long before and Father knew. I thought you did as well."

"I..no. I really try not to speculate who my children are..uh.. dating too much." Serenity had the grace to blush herself. She didn't actually think he was in love with the priest but it made so much sense now. "I understand why you chose Amuko instead." Suddenly she felt rather tired but it was understandable. "Why you made those conditions. It's all because of him, wasn't it?"

"Of course." He nods, "The people would never accepted me marrying him. Even if their tolerance has gotten better and even allowed marriage among themselves, but they expect their rulers to be a straight little arrow." He smirks a little, "I'd hate to break that now wouldn't I?"

Serenity just leans back shaking her head slowly, "You are some work, Darius. Very clever."

"Manipulation is something that every monarch should know. I give them an image, they eat it up." Still he shrugs a bit, "It's how it should be to them. Eventually, of course, they'll realize that sexuality has nothing to do with how well a person leads or rules. Then people like myself and my descendants wouldn't have to hide these things."

"This.. is quite dangerous, but still, why so many children?" She frowns a little, "I understand you want more than one, but I get the feeling it's more than two or three."

Darius smiles a little, "We'll see what the future holds there."

"Are you certain about this, Darius?" Serenity only runs a hand through her bangs trying to wrap her mind around everything, "Are you certain of this plan you wish to follow? It may come back and bite you."

Darius only moves over and kisses her cheek. "Well, mother, if it is to bite me. Than it better bite me where it hurts the most." He bows slightly, "I must go. Kunzite has me listening to something stupid."

"Darius." She felt the old tone of scolding him like she usually did. "He's only trying to help."

"Yadda, yadda." He waves a hand, "He's a pain in the ass."

"Darius!"

"Fiiiine. Not too much of a pain in the ass. Bye, Mother."

Serenity could only watch him with a strange urge to laugh.

* * *

><p>Amuko breathes out seeing Darius before moving forward to claim his arm.<p>

"Well hello, stranger." She said smiling a little looking over at him. "It's been a while."

"How are you today?" He smiles at her just as easily.

"Fine, I haven't seen you much." She looks ahead pondering a bit, "Is it that busy?"

Darius nods absently, "Apparently so. I'm surprise I have any energy left."

"Me too." She smiles, " I was wondering if we could take a vacation, just the two of us."

He looks thoughtful for a while before shaking his head, "It won't be long before Christmas. It's the only time we can have any real breaks."

Amuko pouts a little, "Please? Just for the weekend?"

"I don't know." He looks away from her frowning a little, "Kunzite has a lot of things for me to look over and all.."

"Screw him."

"Well, he is attractive..." Darius trails off with an impish smirk.

She snorts and smack his arm, "I don't mean that! I mean.." Sighing softly she shook her head, " I just want to spend some time with you."

"I thought you wanted a break?" He glances at her a bit cautious. "Nothing too...strenuous."

"Doesn't mean I don't want some affection."

His brows wrinkled a bit as he thought about it for a moment, "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I have a lunch date with one of those stick-in-ass guys."

"You should act more-"

He rolls his eyes, "I know, I know. If it isn't Luna and Kunzite, it's you and Helios telling me I need to be an adult about it all. But gods' teeth, it's damn boring as all shit. I have to smile politely while try not to think of killing the guy off in the most inhumane way possible."

"I know it's boring." Amuko agrees, "But it's important to let them think you give a rat's ass about it." She leans close and kisses him, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Right.." He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. What to do about this?

* * *

><p>Helios, for the first time ever, cancelled a lesson with the children and taken refuge in his room once more. He hated this. This feeling that came over him that leaves him breathless and shaking now. He doesn't understand where this came from or why he has this problem. He only knows he wants it to end.<p>

Just to end it and go on with life.

If only he was so fortunate. Even seeking help from Earth solved nothing but an ocean noise and a blank proverbial stare from Her.

Then again, Helios thought miserably, She enjoys this kinda thing for a laugh.

So, for now he suffered alone, at least until the night when he knew very well that the king would creep down from his room or wherever he's been and crawl into his bed, staying until morning.

He quite looked forward to it.

* * *

><p>"It looks to be doing well."<p>

Crista only lights up another one and watches the bubbling stew inside the membrane with little interest, "Suppose so." He glances away, "So how goes everything above ground?"

The dark-haired person only smirks slightly, "It goes well. They suspect nothing."

"Then wait. It isn't as if they will grow stronger." Crista said before walking away, "I have recruits to scout out. Keep on monitoring the situation."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>That night, he lies with Helios after a rather vigorous session and just sighs softly, not wanting to move. Darius looks at him wondering what was wrong, however he simply kisses his chest and finally cuddles him.<p>

"What's with that look?" He asks reaching up and brushes the pale hair away from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Helios tries simply to settle his breathing before finally sighing. "I have to tell you something. About a vision I had."

Darius looks at him curiously, "What vision?"

Helios hesitated for a moment before he finally told him of the premonition about the masked men. "I fear they may come again, but I don't sense that they'll be here soon. It feels a little ways off?"

"How long?" Strange unknown feeling that was fear had blossomed in his heart. Perhaps it was best that he didn't have children. Gods above, they would be used if the enemy wanted to. "How long would it be until they're here?"

"A year.. maybe more." Helios seemed uncertain, "I honestly cannot give you a good timeline. However, I sense it'll be less than five years."

"Only five years?" Darius breathes out, "Is this vision certain?"

"No." He admits, "Not all my visions come true."

Darius moves up and kisses his temple, "Helios, who are they?"

"Hades' knights." The very name alone made the priest shake slightly and close his eyes. As if to will away an image. "They're...they are knights of chaotic and revengeful origin. There are no rules with them. No 'Geneva' agreement. They simply destroy everything because they enjoy it."

Darius exhales and breathes out slowly, "Alright then. We'll handle this without causing any panic."

Helios only looks at him for a long while before nodding slowly and simply wraps his arms around him, "And your dreams?"

"Less frequent." He answers cuddling him, "I don't have them as much as I used to."

"That's good." Kissing Darius's forehead, Helios felt a bit of relief in hearing that. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe things were alright there.

"I have news myself." Darius looks up at him before telling him about the conversation he had with his mother. "I figured that if I emphasis importance on the birth order rather than who the other parent is it'll be less chaotic and less...painful because it's in order. Even then I'll make a loophole within this succession document I'm drafting that if the eldest is found unworthy than the others have a shot at the throne regardless of birth."

"That sounds like it would work." Helios told him, "Who is to judge this?"

"I was thinking of the Guardians. There's enough of them to provide impartiality on which child will get what. " Darius told him and settles. " I don't want to see this line of mine squandered on the hopes of just one child as well. I think any children I have with anyone should be given the same education opportunities and attend school as I had." He pauses for a moment, "I think I'll send Yuzuki to Crystal Academy. It's time she had others to talk to. To interact with."

"What about-?"

Darius shook his head, "I believe Yuzuki will have to learn how to adjust but I doubt it'll be a problem." he closes his eyes, "It's kinda stupid how everyone acts that she's the only one in the world born differently like that."

Helios only shook his head but settles. If his king believed exposing his sister to other things would help- than who was he to tell him he could be wrong?

* * *

><p>It was half a week later, the weekend hadn't gone exactly as he had wanted it to go, but it had been a nice break from his life and they spent most of the time simply relaxing before heading back. Of course it was ruined a bit when she learned of his plans, but even she knew there was some good logic to it.<p>

"Even if it does sound a bit heartless." Amuko had said to him, to which he only responded with a shrug.

So now, wandering down the hallways of the Golden Palace- what they now called it, but he never named it so- Darius wonders why she wanted to see him, of all people, he doubt Setsuna would ever want to be alone with him at all. The Time senshi had always seemed to be suffering from something every time he was around. Like a present she didn't want for Christmas but had to make due.

Of course these days he's never around her or Hotaru and had actively avoided both most of the time when he could. Now, however, it seems the Time Guardian had deemed to call on him saying something was important.

Dryly, Darius wonders if she's caught wind of his plans and wanted to stop him before his sister Usa would have a child.

Maybe he was still a little bitter about her and Hotaru.

Then again, he had plenty of reasons for it.

Either way, the king enters the room, dressed in green this time, and was mildly surprised to see Hotaru was there as well. Idly, he wonders if they had some kind of relationship going that he didn't know about.

Eh, maybe he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"What is so important?" He had precious little time and they were sipping tea.

"Pleasant as ever." Hotaru comments but looks at him. "We want to tell you of something we've sensed. Rei had sensed it as well but it's rather vague."

Darius only watches them for a moment before saying, "Alright, cut the mystic crap and let's get to the point. I have a lot of things to do rather than hear you riddle them out."

Sestuna didn't even looked disturbed though Hotaru frowns more as she sets her cup down.

"Very well, I sensed an approaching darkness that'll come our way. Rei said she had seen four shadows within the fire this morning, but they're vague and undefined." She told him.

"And there is a disturbance- a ripple so to speak within time." Setsuna adds, "I'm unsure of which direction it is coming from. "

Darius stands there for a while longer before finally nodding but it confirmed everything he had already been told.

_Interesting_. He thought looking at them though wonders how Helios got the information before everyone else.

"Is that all?" His brows rose, "Because you've told me nothing new."

"Nothing new?" That got their attention and Hotaru stood, "And you told us nothing of it?"

"Why should I do something so unnecessary?" Darius wasn't about to tell them he knew almost a week in advance. "I've already made plans with Lord Kunzite to do better and more flexible training that would be needed. I will not work the guardians to death over vagueness, but I won't let us be unprepared."

"Unnecessary?" Setsuna shook her head, "We needed to know these things so we could also help."

Darius only stares at them for a long while before shrugging, "Then talk to Kunzite about it." He turns, "I have other things to attend to."

"Why are you so short with us?" Hotaru asked, "We've fought by your side in the last battle as comrades, yet you've always been-"

"As cold as you have been towards me?" Darius sighs feeling a little tired. Before, perhaps, he would've relished this argument, however now he almost had little to no patience for dancing around. He did that almost ten hours every day because he was dealing with politicans and the like. It was tiresome and he was wholly sick of it. "Ladies, lets cut the crap, yet again, here and get to the point."

He runs a hand through his hair, letting it fall out of it's usual style, "You've never liked me, infact I'm pretty certian you've conspired to kill me while I was still a child because I wasn't my sister."

Hotaru's eyes widen a bit, "How do you-?" She glances at Setsuna who wore a similiar expression. "Who told you about that?"

"That you're asking such a thing only confirms it." Darius answers but taps his temple, "My memory is fuzzy, but I certainly recoginize your voices talking about me. All for the Silver Millennuim." He rolls his eyes a little patronizing, "Really, ladies, this is getting old real fast and I'll be short with it. Now" His expression changed to one of utter seriousness as he wraps himself with an imperial air-or at least tries to- and looks at them with open distrust, "regardless on who's side you're on, you're on Earth now. You're in my kingdom. Not my mother's, not my father's, but mine. I will not have anyone conspiring to kill anyone of the royal family for any reason at all. Especially now that I wish for children of my own someday soon? You better believe, ladies, that I will not stop until the threat on any of those lives has been eliminated."

He loosk from one to the other, "Understood? Or must I set an example of what Old Earth does to traitorous talk?"

"You wouldn't dare." Setsuna said, though from his look she was uncertain. True, she had far less dealings with this boy than she had with Small Lady. She couldn't be completely certain what he was capable of. "Those customs are barbaric!"

"To you, perhaps, but to me it sounds quite fine." He smiles a little viciously, "If you want to stay in your glorious past of the Silver Millennium and long for it to return- that's fine. But keep those blades in your pocket and harm no one of my family without my say so. Understood?"

The two said nothing for a while before Setsuna only nods once with Hotaru following in agreement.

"I'm so glad we understand each other than." He turns to leave, "Oh and one more than, " He glances at them, "Kunzite will have those schedule's ready- Jadeite made them of course. So, if you wish to speak about it, go to them."

With that, the King of Earth left the room in silence.

At least for now he was certain they will not hurt anyone he held dear for anything exceedingly stupid as 'protecting the Silver Millennium.'

He snorts to himself, "If they haven't noticed, it's the Golden Millennium."


	15. Suprises

**Chapte 15:** _Surprises_

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki, what are you reading?" Usa leans over her younger sibling's shoulder to read it. "What's this about. I've seen you with this book a lot."<p>

"Nami's been reading it." She said, " I'm trying to understand why."

Usa frowns a bit, "You've heard that we- me and the others- have rather intense schedules. But no one's really said anything." She looks at it, "Think this might be it?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten to see Helios yet." Yuzuki admits, "He's been hiding in his room a lot. I think only Brother sees him." She frowns a bit, "We should talk to brother and see if he knows what's wrong here."

Usa nods but sighs, "But he's so busy all the time!" She sat down next to her, "Rather, he says he is." She gave the dark haired unisex teen a look, "You know, he intends to send you to school at the start of the next term. He and mother really got into it about that."

Yuzuki blinks staring at her, "What? Really? He's going to send me to your school?" She didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"Yup. He thinks it's ridiculous to hide you here for the rest of your life and something about having some experience dealing with people." Usa smiles brightly, "Either way, it'll be great to have you there! You'll make a lot of new friends."

"I hope so." She smiles a bit before looking at the book. ".. We should really find a way to corner him and talk to him about this."

"Hm." Usa nods before breathing out.

* * *

><p>Darius sat down heavily and thanked the gods that Christmas would be coming soon. That meant everyone would be busy as all hell and wouldn't bother him too much.<p>

Especially now that Diana knows about the plan too, he had to play hide and seek with her. Mostly because it was his few forms of entertainment to see how frustrated she would get and second because he wanted a break.

Between Helios and Amuko- he was fucking tired as hell. If it wasn't one or the other during the day it was at night. He had to find ways to steal naps when he could.

Which probably explained why he was dressed in 'commoner' clothing, with a hat on and some shades. He looking like any other teenager on the bus riding downtown. Glancing around he found his stop was coming up and pulled the cord before getting off and heading to the mystic shop.

"Welcome!" Perisa smiles a bit at him as he took his hat and sunglasses. "Well, if it isn't his majesty."

"Gods, please don't say that." Darius smiles a bit, "I'm just here to pick up a few things."

"Hm? Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Ryou came in from the back with a box, "Been to busy to visit us."

"Well, I had some things to work out." He said curiously looking at the thing inside, "Are there any charms that I could buy? Some cute things, I suppose."

"For the women?" Perisa asked moving over, "Well, just come this way. There are some fertility charms, good luck charms, love spells and some really fine crystals we've got in stock just the other day."

Darius only nods walking around and considers everything.

Ryou watches him with some interest but shook his head, Hm.. maybe it's just time to leave the past alone in this. Either way he puts everything away, barely hearing Perisa say she was going to go into the back.

"Hey Ryou?"

Red eyes went to him curious, "Yeah?"

"Curious, are you dating her?" Darius's brows rose.

Ryou only barks out a laugh, "Not really. But I can't say the same for you. After all, your wedding was pretty public and the chick you married was fucking hot."

Darius rolls his eyes a bit, "Well, true. Very true to all of it."

"So, I'm guess you're missing something aren't you?" Ryou eyed him, " After all, even if you're married to her, she can't give you exactly what you want, now can she?"

Darius would've told him _'well I'm not just doing her, but my former mentor and my best friend, and I'm going to bang another friend of mine, but if that's how you wanna see it...'_

Of course he didn't say that. Instead he just smiled a bit. Though, Ryou was right on one thing, there were some things he did miss about being with him. Mostly because the man was far more rough- it was probably why he had been drawn to Jareth, having missed that intensity in his first encounter.

However right now, he could only smile and shake his head, "Maybe some other time when I'm not worn out."

Ryou only laughs at that but smiles a bit, "You know where to look. Hm.. as for your lady friend, I think one of these might help." He digs around in a box and handed him a simple, but beautifully made bookmark. "You mentioned she likes to read?"

"Yeah." Darius smiles a bit looking it over, "This looks kinda old. I've never seen one like it."

"That's because it is." Ryou smiles a bit, "On of the few that survived the Wars from before either one of us were born."

"Interesting. Must've belong to someone important" Darius smiles a bit, "Alright, I'll take this with the others. Thanks."

* * *

><p>He was back unexpectedly and slips into the Priest's room with the gift he bought and sets on the small table. He looks over and saw that Helios was curled up in bed.<p>

It was a little strange, seeing that at the palace it was mid-day but the priest was sleeping now. Usually he was tending his roses or some other hobby that he liked- like riding Pegasus.

Frowning a little, Darius approaches the bed and crawls in after kicking his shoes off before settling behind the white haired male.

"Helios?" He calls softly, nibbling at his ear and putting his arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"Hm..." Helios only settles a bit more against him, not really awake. "Will be."

It made Darius frown a bit as his hand moves back and follows the curve of his waist to his hips. He thought for a moment that they had gotten a little curvier as of late, but he was sure that it was really all in his mind.

So he kisses the back of Helios's neck and nuzzles him. Maybe a short nap was needed anyway?

Though as he cuddles him, he frowns a little with his hand slipping under the priest's shirt and rests on his stomach for a moment which twitched a bit under his fingers.

Must be a muscle spasm. Darius thought sleepily before closing his eyes.

However, Helios was wide awake now and was now certain of what was going on.

The problem would be to tell him that the impossible happened.

* * *

><p>Logan was, simply put, probably <em>more<em> annoying than Kunzite. This was something Darius decided when the black haired man kept trying to talk to him about certain pieces of laws that Darius saw nothing to bother about. The littering bill that was suppose to be revised? Talk to Makoto about that. The water department? Don't we have a branch that deals with that?

All these things, they had someone who specialized in them, yet Logan kept bringing it up to him as if he could do all that.

Which was currently why he was hiding out in one of the endless lounging area's that had a rather nice sunny patch on a sofa he was currently laying on.

"So are you the cat now?"

He glances up seeing Diana and smiles a bit, "Depends, you're not here to talk politics or anything as stupid are you?"

"Of course not!" Diana moves over and promptly found a comfortable position laying on top of Darius and using his chest as a pillow. "Mother and Father like running that scene more than I or Soma."

"Soma would if he could understand it the way he's going." Darius laughs a little, "I think he's really upset he can't go to the same school as Yuzuki."

"Well, he's only nine now." Indeed her brother's birthday hadn't past too long ago either. " And unfortunately for his little ego, he's not smart enough to accelerate to the level she'll be at."

Darius nods absently. Diana knew everything, just as Helios did, mostly because Darius spoke to her and the priest on a daily basis. It was them he felt the closest to because they had been there all his life.

In fact, he really couldn't remember a time when they were apart.

_That was a lie._ Something whispered in his mind. _There was a time._

_It a was a flash but the image of people- people he didn't know really- that were talking to him. Calling him by a strange name._

"Darius?"

He blinks looking at Diana and smiles a little, "I was just thinking." He told her and simply rests his arms around her waist, folding his hands together. It was rather a comfortable position that he didn't mind it at all and the warmth of the sun only added to it.

"You've been rather odd this year." She said resting her head down now, "I mean, not just with what all happened, but you seem to be spacing out more." She pauses, "I've heard you're hardly in your room most nights."

"It's nothing to worry about." He told her and kisses the top of her head, "They're just dreams. They keep me restless."

She tilts her head up looking at him curiously, "Dreams? Of what?"

"I'm not sure." He answered, "They're fleeting when I wake up and they're always something weird. But I remember a word from them." He paused thinking about it, "Hyacinth. Like the flowers."

Diana went still underneath his hands and she prays silently that he really didn't know. That maybe he wouldn't remember.

"Some dream." She says quietly before leaning up and kissing him. Hoping to distract him from delving into these thoughts any more._ Gods_, she thought,_ I don't want him to remember. It would break him._

Eventually the kiss broke and they simply smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>,Amuko thought,_I've got him!_

"You know, finding you is like an eternal game of hid and seek." The purple haired woman said to her husband later that evening. "You're always hiding out!"

"Well people are always trying to find me for something stupid." He said but shrugs, "What is it?"

Amuko had caught him just as he was heading to the shrine. She knew her husband loved going into Elysion to escape because not everyone could open the door.

It still mystifies her how she could open it. There was nothing special about her, but most assumed it was because she was going to-well now is- marry Darius.

Or something like that.

"Well, I was hoping that tomorrow could be just you and me for a little while." She said smiling a bit coyly.

He was amused a bit but nods, "I'll see if I can shove some of the work on Kumara or someone. Besides, the guests will start arriving for the Christmas parties on the tenth. We won't see each other until Christmas day almost!"

"Well the lady of the house has to help over see these decorations and stuff." She huffs, "Besides, I can't let the other girls run me too."

"Have they now?" He asked heading down the hallway, "I was wondering if they knew they were dealing with a dragon in a lady's skin."

She smacks his shoulder, "That's rude."

"Hey, you're the one hitting people." He smirks a bit but looks ahead frowning a little seeing the Shrine Maidens. Often he passes them and they usually say nothing but now it almost seems as if they were there to greet them. "Is something the matter?"

"The Priest Helios, wishes to be alone for now." the first one said.

"He requests all visitors to come another time." The Second one told them.

"I'm not a visitor and I will not be turned around so easily." Darius was starting to worry and beside him Amuko was also holding the same expression though there was less of a feeling there as she only knew the priest in passing. "Let me by to see him."

The two exchanged looks before moving, "As you wish." They said in unison.

Darius lead, walking quickly towards Helios's room and opening the door, "Helios? What's happened?"

He stops seeing the priest half dressed with a faintly surprised look on his face. But that was not what had both Darius and Amuko frozen in shock.

It was the fact that the Priest's abdomen was extended just bit out to be noticeably different.

"Helios..?" Darius was the first to at least say something. "What..?"

Helios could only shrug helplessly before finally getting his shirt. He breathes out trying to calm himself down before saying, "It seems, I'm pregnant by you my king, about four months along."

"I can see that." Darius couldn't quite believe it still and walks over to him, pressing a hand against his stomach. "Is...Is it really?"

He nods," Yes. Yes it is." Worried golden eyes look up at Darius with a question in them.

This, of course threw everything Darius had ever learned out the window and smashed it into five million pieces on the floor.

"How?" He had to ask but there was a slow smile spreading across his face. "How could that be? You're a male and of Earth."

Relaxing a little Helios nods, "Well, the Great Mother's sense of humor seems to be in play here. I've spoken to her earlier and the best that I can decipher is because she felt like it."

"Either way, this is wonderful news!" Darius looks back at Amuko, completely missing the look on the woman's face and taking it for her being in shock still, "Isn't it? My first child!"

She smiles weakly and nods, "Yes.. of course." Her hands folded over her own stomach as she can't help but wonder why she was barren but Helios- a male at that- was able to be pregnant as he was?

It made no sense to her.

No sense at all...

She closes her eyes, keeping the false smile on her face as she wonders if the Earth hated her and kept her infertile for this reason.

Of course, no answers would come.

They never do to a mere mortal woman like herself.


	16. Because of This

**Chapter 16:** _Because of this_

* * *

><p>The news about Helios was kept surprisingly quiet. The only ones that knew about it at the moment were Darius, Diana, Amuko, both his mother and sisters. Beyond that, Darius had said to keep it quiet.<p>

"You could've told the others- or even your own guardians." His mother had said when he told them the news. "They wouldn't have let any harm come to him."

"I know that." Darius replied, "But I want that draft I made pushed through first. I don't want to have any objections from anyone about the succession. As long as they believe that Amuko will be bearing my first child, they'll have no problem with it."

Usa had, at first, been a little upset but mostly shocked about this. Old feelings for the priest that she didn't know that was there, had finally been given a deathly blow to any sliver of a chance that maybe.. just maybe he would look her way again. It was stupid, she had told herself, he never would and why was she even having those thoughts anyway?

Besides, she smiled to herself at the time,I have Theo. He's exactly what I wanted in a Prince.

"Why would they have a problem?" Yuzuki asked frowning, "I mean they never seem to oppose you in anything."

"Oh they do." Darius assured her, "We fight more often then not. But that's work. We try to keep no hard feelings but it is almost impossible not to. Either way, I just need a little time for it to be pushed through on New Year's. Then everything will be fine as long as no one outside of the Palace knows."

"This is giving me a headache." She grumbles a bit sitting back. "Why so many secrets?"

"Because there could still be people out there that may want to hurt us." Serenity answered wearily, "Though I don't want to believe it of course. It's simply an unfortunate reality that we live in."

Yuzuki nodded, however she brought up another thing. "I think I know what Nami might be afraid of." She and her sister both looked at their brother, "She's been reading almost non-stop about the Hades' Knights."

Usa said, "Yuzuki's been researching it. She wanted to talk to Helios about it however..."

"Don't worry about it." Darius interrupted them. "I've already had some confirmation, but this really cinched it."

The women seemed quite surprised by this, "What do you mean?" That was from his mother. She felt very upset that she hadn't been told about these things. "Do you know something?"

"Of course I do." Darius looked from her then to Yuzuki, "Though the fact that Yuu had done more research will be very helpful in this. Helios had a vision about them, though he said it might not come true. However because Hotaru and Rei both had ominous but vagued notions of it, it seems to stand that I needed to do something about it." He breathed out, "I didn't want to cause a panic. So-"

"That's why our training schedules been changed!" Usa said suddenly, "It's because of this, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "It was because of this. Though it seems we need Nami to tell us more about the future she came from and what she must do now."

Serenity sighed softly, "Can't it wait until after Christmas at least?"

It had been obvious that Darius was quite conflicted over this, however he nodded, "Very well, but Yuu, try to see if you can get anything else out of her. Maybe bring up some family traditions for Christmas. She might let things slip out."

"Hm." Yuzuki agreed, "I'll do it when we're decorating the main tree. " She paused before saying with a hint of pink in her cheeks, "I was wondering, can Perle come?"

"Perle?" Both Serenity and Usa looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"How do you know Perle?" Usa had asked with a funny feeling in her stomach. Perle, she remembered him fondly as a small crush. Yet now...She wondered why her siblings were getting with the people she had wanted at one time or another.

The pink haired princess found it oddly discerning.

"He's been an emissary for Helios from the Dream Fairies." Darius answered, "I've talked to him as well. Rather cocky, in a way."

Yuzuki's expression only supported that notion a little before she said, "Well, he's good company, besides before he couldn't come out into the palace anyway except in children's dreams."

"Wonder what changed?" Serenity had mused but nods, "Oh invite the boy. It'll be nice to see everyone's friends coming together."

"Really?" the dark haired child grinned before rushing over to her mother hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

"I better go." Usa had said suddenly, "I need to finish my homework from the school."

With that she left the room feeling ill.

* * *

><p>Usa currently was sitting on a swing in the Children's Playroom, and found herself wondering why this had happened. In all of these things, she knew logically that it was highly possible for people to fall for others at any given time.<p>

Though she was still unsure as to why she had never seen Perle in all this time. Was it because she was no longer a child?

"But Yuzuki isn't a kid anymore either." She said out loud swinging a little, "I don't get it."

Letting out a frustrated sound she got up, "Why am I going over this? I'm going to marry the guy I love, so what's the use in me going over this crap?"

Turning she left to help the others, though she wished she didn't care about what either Perle or Helios did.

Her life, she concluded, would be so much better for it.

* * *

><p>Amuko couldn't help it. She really couldn't and she felt quite upset about it. Sitting at her vanity, the purple haired Consort couldn't help but feel cheated somehow.<p>

Her only goal had been to produce an heir and live a somewhat rather comfortable life. Her friendship with Darius would've been great and she knew she could sleep with whomever she liked then.

So why? Why was she cursed like this?

She glances over at the wooden box. Once more curious about it. She turns it over in her hands wanting to open it. Maybe...

She frowns, and looks underneath the bottom, her eyes widen a little bit, " For want of a wish, on a new moon night, open the box, with eyes closed tight." She says softly to herself. "How weird."

She turns it over, vaguely remembering not to open it for some reason or another, but she couldn't quite remember what that was.

Still,s he laughs at herself, "How stupid." Then sets it back down before looking at herself in the mirror, "I'm not that desperate. Besides..." She looks outside her window, "The New moon isn't for several days yet."

* * *

><p>"It's not bonding." The dark haired observer says to Crista, " Wonder why? The host is of your former partner after all."<p>

"Who knows?" Crista stamps out another cigarette feeling vaguely irritated at this inconvenience, "I had hoped Yentile's body would be acceptable, but it seems that whore can't even do this properly."

"So, what will happen now?"

Crista sighs, "We'll wait. We need a better body soon." He looks over at the dark haired person, "Or is the backup ready?"

"Not yet." Was the answer, "Soon but not yet."

"Wonderful." Crista turns and walks away, "Another setback."

* * *

><p>Decorating The Tree in the family wing was one of the biggest occasions that they all made time to do. The other trees, and the ones for the parties were all done by the staff or some hot shot decorator with Minako and Michiru's assistance usually.<p>

This tree was personal.

Darius wished he could share this with Helios, but resolves to keep him safely out of the prying eyes of the guardians for the time being. At least until after New Years.

It would be safe then, he reasoned but felt bad about it still. He watched with some amusement as the children oohed and awwed over their favorite ornaments and Yuzuki was smiling even brighter now. That may be due to the pale haired young man with the purple locks in his bangs that was standing next to her with an utterly childish awestruck look on his face.

Nami was probably more surprising to Darius then usual. She had basically started acting the age she looked, being more carefree than anyone had ever seen her act in months.

"Must be the season." Minako had said when she and Rei passed by with boxes to give to Jadeite and Theo. "It brings the child out in everyone."

Doesn't it though? Darius thought to himself, mostly observing as his mother laughs with Makoto and her husband. She was helping little Sphene put an ornament somewhere with Spinel only looking on with a vague amused look while her mother was serving more drinks to his aunt and uncle- Naru and Shingo.

It was probably a real pity that neither Grandpa Kenji and Grandma Ikuko weren't there.

Then again, he thought almost somberly, they died not too long after the Black Moon wars. Part of the reason for everyone's strain and what he thought was why his mother shipped him off to Kinmoku and why Usa was in the past.

However something caught his ear and he had to stop himself from laughing because Zoisite and Nephrite were singing- Nephirite more horribly so than Zoisite- some really funny songs from the past kingdom. Most of which were drunken music that flew over the kid's heads but made the others laugh a bit at how outlandish they were.

Logan was chatting idly with Luna over some business- don't they ever give that a break?- but Diana and Artemis were helping Soma find something. Chalice seemed to have taken it upon herself to get Hotaru to help her and alternatively shouting at Undine about something that Darius failed to catch. Amuko seemed to be talking with Michiru and Haruka, laughing a little because of something Michiru had said that made his favorite aunt blush- he didn't want to know why.

His eyes stayed towards Usa, Setsuna and Theo who were taking it easy for the moment on one of the couches, cooing at baby Aisuru who was learning to talk. The Quartet and the Elysion guard were there of course, Palla was trying to get Consus, Jun and Kumara to play a game with her while Ren and Ves were off looking in some book about Christmas things. Darius idly wondered if they were dating. Things had been so busy he had lost touch with them. He promised himself to make some time to really get back in touch but it alwyas seemed so impossible.

Still, he smiles a little seeing Hiroshi steal a kiss from Cere, who blushed as pink as her own hair color and grinned.

All that was missing, he thought to himself,was Helios and Jareth's group.

It was strange, he knew, how things were working out. In all honesty , he never really thought that this would even happen. In a way, with all the busy work, Darius never actually really stopped to consider how the hell he managed it.

Maybe it was luck? Sheer dumb luck?

"Or stupidity." He mutters to himself before turning to leave.

Once, when he was much younger than he was now, he would've enthusiastically have joined in the group. Wanting to be seen and heard- to be needed by others. It was perhaps the only time of the year he favored more than others because it was the only time when people actually needed him or even saw him at all.

Though in the last few years, most of his cheer had followed his father to the grave. After all, without his father, it never really felt like Christmas any more.

He hums softly under his breath a song he remembered his father and the others singing. His father had a nice voice, not incredibly deep but a nice baritone that resonated. He and Kunzite were pretty good enough that Minako had joked that she should've had them as her back up singers.

His lips twitched a bit at that as his feet took him to the golden door again, even as his mind's eye only saw the past and what had been.

Grandma and Grandpa would laugh and tell stories about how Unlce Shingo and his mother used to fight all the time or even helped each other.

_"You know." His grandma had said when he was little, "You act a great deal like my Mother- and maybe a dash of Kenji's father." Her hands, permanently rendered to the age of fifty-nine, held his small ones. "It's almost as if you're a nice little blend of them like Chibiusa is of your parents."_

He remembered how it felt to seem special to her, even if she favored his sister a bit. It was nice to know that he was a good reminder.

Darius shook his head bringing himself back to the present. Somehow, he had navigated his way to the shrine without really seeing it and saw Helios was out brushing Pegasus gently and talking to him calmly.

_Five months now_. That's what went through he dark blonde's mind, _Five months_.

He had felt the child- their child- move underneath his hand a little when he had laid with Helios that morning. It was...odd...in a good way at least. Quite unexpected feelings that were surfacing because of this.

He knew without a doubt that he would do everything in his power to keep that child and Helios safe. Even if it meant...

"Darius." Helios looks over at him with a smile, "I thought you would be busy today?"

"No." He said walking over and putting his arms around him with a soft kiss to the temple. "Today is a family day. I spent time with them, now I want to spend time with my new family too."

"You're such a strange king." Helios mutters amused some what, "I've never, in my long years as a priest, met a more stubborn man than you. Well except-"

"Darien right?" Darius raises a brow.

Helios shrugs, "Him too, but I was going to say Queen Dahlia. She was quite...an interesting woman."

"Oh?" Darius rests his chin against Helios's shoulder." Really now? How was she interesting?"

Helios only smiles a bit, " Well, if you remember your studies with me than you would know."

"Mean." He nips his ear. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Helios shook his head but rests his hand over Darius's for a moment, "No, not really. It's really strange still. It moves a lot when I'm trying to rest."

"Well, think of it this way. It'll rest much better once it's here." He smiles a bit before reluctantly letting him go, "Come on, you should rest a little."

"I'm not an invalid." Helios was actually more amused and relaxed now that Darius knew about this. Even more so when he seemed to be quite happy about the whole situation. Though, that meant that he's also hovering when he wasn't working on something or another.

Diana seemed fascinated by this too, when she found out from Darius of course. Helios had been surprised a bit about the Mauian's response to this. He had thought she would've been distant or even perhaps mad as well.

He remembered bringing it up with her after her surprise hug.

_"Don't be stupid!" She had said with a smile, "It's Darius's first child and you'll need all the help you can get. "_

_Then, she promptly had supplied him with all these interesting baby books she had found around the library and such. "What every expecting mother needs in this day and age." She told him and passed a book on to him_.

Though he wished she'd stop calling him 'Mom'. It was a bit embarrassing, especially when the Shrine Maidens over heard it and had actually giggled at that.

Then they took to calling him that too.

Much to his own distress.

"I know that." Darius huffs a bit, though looks at Pegasus, who had moved off to graze a bit. " You know I can't help it." He breathes out a bit, "I wish you would come and stay in the palace with me."

"Hm." Helios made some agreeing noise, but the truth was that he still hadn't told Darius about Yuzuki. His good fortune was that the girl didn't think too much of it to even mention it to anyone else. "Maybe when I'm closer to the due date."

_If this is a 'normal' pregnancy._ He added silently in his head but smiles at Darius to ease the king's worry. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Darius only leans over and kisses him deeply.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful." Nami said to Yuzuki later on that evening looking up at the tree in all it's glittering lights and ornaments. "Just like home."<p>

Yuzuki nods but smiles a bit as she passes the girl a cup of hot coco that her Aunt Naru made. "I always loved Christmas myself." She said to her. "Then again, Sister and I loved eating the sweets the most!"

Nami nods a bit at that, "Hm, my brother's a fiend with the sweets!" She told her, "He swipes everything! And then my best friend, Tobi, he would usually get it back every time." Her green eyes turned towards the tree with a sigh, " Mommy really loved this time. We would all go outside and play in the snow. Then we'd have snowball fights and snow man competitions too!"

"Sounds like fun." Yuzuki smiles more, setting the cup aside and pulling her knees up to her chest, "We do that too, sometimes. It's really funny when the adults get in on it."

"Hm." Nami agrees, "Especially when Serene's Mommies join in too. You'd never know that her Mom could even play! She's always so strict and stuff."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Soma's Mom." Yuzuki laughs a little, "I seriously think she doesn't have a single funny bone in her entire body!"

"Kei's father is like that."

Yuzuki wonders a bit about the future that Nami came from. These people she mentioned didn't sound like anyone from their own world, so maybe she was from an off world colony or something? After all, she knew her brother had plans on helping terra-forming some of the moons of the other planets.

Still, Nami seemed to be in deep thought herself. Maybe she was thinking about the past as well?

"What about your own family, Nami?" Yuzuki asked gently, "You've never mentioned your Papa."

"Oh." She seemed to squirm a little at that frowning a bit as she worried her lower lip, "That's because my Daddy's gone. I've never met him before. Mommy never really says much about him so I don't know."

"You've never seen a picture of him?"

Nami shook her head but paused, " Actually, I did once but I don't remember it well." She sighs softly, "I just know he has purple hair."

"Purple hair?" She ponders this, maybe she was a descendant of Hotaru's? "What color is your Mommy's hair?"

Again, Nami shrugs, "She changes it a lot. It's hard to tell, but it was some dark color I guess. I really don't remember it well right now." She sighs, "I wish I did though."

"We'll help you." Yuzuki leans over and hugs her, drawing the younger girl to her, "We'll find a way to save that future of yours."

Nami cuddles her, but she couldn't help but think that Yuzuki was wrong, just like everyone else. They couldn't save it. It was too late.

* * *

><p>On a moonless night, Amuko sighs contemplating on how to open the box. It was teasing her, she knew, to open it and see what was inside. She had to know.<p>

"Now would be the perfect time." She said to herself alone in her room as she went to the window. "The night of the new moon. "

Each day, as the Christmas parties intensified- especially with the arrival of the Starlights, her anxiety about her place in life had increased. Though she knew Darius would never leave her officially or even turn her out- hell the boy might even find her a date if she asked nicely- , she still couldn't help but feel threatened. She had the most simple of tasks that a whore could do without blinking twice.

Yet she still couldn't even do with nearly eight months. If she had she would've been quite heavily pregnant now and she wouldn't have these ridiculous feelings or even be jealous-

Amuko breathes out looking up at the sky before she closes her eyes and made a desperate wish, then opened the box.

The light inside of it covered her from head to toe and was blindingly bright before it receded, leaving a soft glow in her eyes.

**_You will have your heart's desire...for a price_.**

That was all she heard before she collapsed on her bedroom floor.

* * *

><p>"Well," brawls Nethuns as he watched Vulcan with an amused look. " What now, oh wise one?"<p>

"We go, of course." Vulcan was sharpening his weapon, "As soon as Moloch opens our end."

Nethuns looks over at Zephyr for a moment, but the brooding male wasn't really paying any attention.

Seb seemed to only be interested in some sweets, which annoyed Nethuns quite a bit. "And then?"

"And then what?" Vulcan was testing the sharpness of his weapon, "We kill her, obviously."

"But the place she might have gone back to could screw with our own release, idiot."

Zephyr finally glances up at their squabble and nods, "He's right, we need to be more..stealthy."

"My contact should be able to help." Nethuns said, "It'll be easy once Lord Moloch opens the gate."

"Whenever he gets up." Seb adds with his mouth full." That thing, we could use it. It'll be funny to see her cry."

Nethuns smiles a bit, as did Vulcan, "Yes, she would be interesting to play with then, now wouldn't she?"

* * *

><p>Dancing, drinking, gods what a headache he'll have tomorrow. Darius was nearly dizzy now having damn near danced with the entire room. Even the rejected candidates from the four stone kingdoms had attended with their families and apparently all had been engaged. He wondered idly if it was to make him jealous or something. He was pretty sure that at least one of them glared at him when he did nothing but congratulated her.<p>

He simply wasn't sure which one it was.

Darius nearly didn't see Amuko coming up behind him until her hands slipped around his arm and she leans up whispering softly in his ear before he looked at her. She smiles a little coyly before moving to drag him off while everyone was still having their own bit of fun.

"We shouldn't leave a party early." He said when they were in a quieter hallway, "Luna always whines that it's bad manners." Darius didn't really personally seem bothered by that and only grins.

"She'll just have to live with it." Amuko said before pulling him into a random room. Which turned out to be an office. Not like she actually cared with her smile as she pushes him against the door and locks it. "You're my husband, and therefore I can call on you at any time I want to do your husbandly duty."

"Husbandly duty?" He laughs softly, "Well, how can I refuse such a demand like that?"

Watching her, he only felt more amorous when she drops the gown that pools around her feet, wearing virtually nothing underneath.

* * *

><p>He woke, gasping and reaching out for something. He felt so sick that he couldn't stay in bed and found his way over to the window, opens it, and throws up everything he's ever eaten in the past twenty-four hours.<p>

"Darius?" Helios rubs his eyes and glances at the clock- the few modern things he had in his room- before moving to get up, "What's the matter? Another nightmare?"

Darius rinsed his mouth out with the water in the pitcher nearest to him and spits out of the window. He sighs softly before looking at Helios, "It's alright. I'll..I'll be fine."

Helios moves over to him and felt his forehead, "You're burning up."

"I'm alright." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, "It..was just bad."

"Come to bed and tell me about it." Helios said drawing him closer to the bed. "You'll feel better."

So, they cuddled and Darius settles leaning his head against Helios's chest, looking at the rounded stomach that held their child. It was still strange but he calmed down a bit more, resting his hand on it, to see if the child would kick his hand.

"Well?" Helios brushes his hair a bit, patient as always.

"It...was a really horrible dream." Darius said, feeling better being lulled by the steady heartbeat of his lover. "Really horrible. People were dying but..it only got worse. I don't know. It was like I was viewing it all from the person that was doing it."

Helios breathes out slowly but this was starting to make him panic just a bit. It couldn't be...

"And...Usa was there." Darius continues, "Well, a grown up version of her I think. She was always on me. Always smiling but I don't know what she wanted from me. And I keep seeing these people..they just scream and then they died." He shivers, "Like...melting. Yeah...everything their clothes, skin, even eyes, they melted off their bones, Helios."

Clearly this was very upsetting to him, "Innocent people and all I felt in the dream was just the urge to kill them." He breathes out, shuddering a little at that, "I think.. I dreamed of Ren and Hiroshi's family. In the dream, I killed them but.. it wasn't just that."

"It wasn't?" Helios just kept brushing his hair back in a soothing motion, he would have to get some Elysia Tea for him. "What happened?"

"I.." Darius stops as if saying it would make it real or even.. "I think. I..r-"

"Shh." Helios decided that that was enough, "It was only a dream, Darius. Just a dream."

Darius looks at him, his eyes glittered with tears, "But it felt real. Like it really existed."

"Don't worry about it." Helios just kisses him lightly, "There's nothing to worry about now. Just this baby and what to do next during your reign."

Darius searched his face but really couldn't tell if he was just saying it to make him feel better or really believed it. He decided on the latter. After all, Helios wouldn't lie to him about something that important.

"You're right." He said, "I'm just being silly."

* * *

><p>It worked.<p>

It worked!

Amuko was giddy as a schoolgirl, seeing the proof in her hand. Validation was there. The thing that said she was not useless after all, she had worth, she was fertile and she could very well be everything she ever wanted. Career, friend, family member, AND she could have children.

"Oh, you just made me so happy." She said petting her stomach happily, " So very happy indeed. I can't wait to tell him!"

* * *

><p>"Solon."<p>

Helios looks over at him for a moment, "What?"

"Solon." Darius said again, still curled up with him, "I think that would be the perfect name for our child."

He smiles a little, "What if it's a girl?"

"That's your job then." Darius grins a bit, "But it has a nice ring to it."

"It does." He agreed and settles once more, "Solon."

"Prince Solon." Darius mutters to Helios's rounded belly, "Hear that, little one? If you're a boy that'll be your name."

"If a girl" Helios continues, "I think, Perse would be a nice name."

Darius smiles at him, "Princess Perse?"

"Yes."

Darius kisses him lightly, "Sounds beautiful."


	17. Hello, Solon

**Chapter 17: **_Hello, Solon._

* * *

><p>It really was a Christmas event. Darius, as well as the others around him at the moment, were first astonished by this news but were quite happy to hear it.<p>

Though, in honesty, Darius wished she had kept quiet about it for a while longer. However, he couldn't see any reason why no one else should know about this. But that still left Helios and it worried him that his proposal wouldn't go through.

_Hopefully_, he thought eating breakfast after everyone had had a chance to open some gifts, _they won't think much of it_.

He really did pray for that to be so.

However, he shouldn't have worried so much. It was a surprise, to be honest, but when they passed it, it was almost two days before New Years. It passed with almost a unanimous vote.

Darius couldn't be more relieved than ever at the time and once the document had been signed by all parties and was securely put away, Darius rose and looks around.

"Thank you all for this. I know it'll end many fights between any descendents of this royal household."

Zoisite shrugs, "It doesn't seem that much of a deal to me." He yawns slightly, " After all, we all know how it'll end."

"Not..quite." Darius decided a little distance from them would be good. "Amuko won't be bearing my first child. My second, perhaps, yes."

That got their attention and made one Venusian frown, "What do you mean?" She thought for a moment, "The only other person that could- Oh is it you Diana?" She perks up, "How far along are you?"

Diana, who had been there and was half amused by her charge, only shook her head, "Sorry, it's not me." Not yet anyway, she adds.

"Then..?" Nephrite frowns slowly.

"Helios." Darius nods a bit, "In a few days he'll be six months along." He decided, while they were in something of stupor, to go on and then hurry out. Best to do that, because Kunzite looked quite unhappy. "No, he wasn't on Kinmoku. In fact, it apparently was Earth's idea. So, yeah.. I have other business to attend to."

"Wait a minute your highness."

_Fuck. Kunzite._

Darius looks over at him, "Is something the matter?"

"The revision you passed, you did it for this reason didn't you?" Kunzite frowns watching him," Why didn't you simply tell us this?"

"I needed you to be unbiased." Darius shrugged, "Adds more legitimacy to it. As well as, I really do think it'll stop a lot of the in fighting later."

"Darius." Diana puts a hand on his shoulder, "We must be going along. "

"I'll send Helios to you later, Aunt Ami." Darius said to her, "I know it was risky, but I wanted to make sure this was all safe."

"Very well." Ami shook her head. What in the world was going on with this generation?

With that done, Darius and Diana left. Though both sighed softly when they got out of there.

"Lets not do that ever again." Darius mutters, "I'm pretty sure Kunzite wanted to kill me."

"You're over-exaggerating." Diana told him but smiles a little. "So, when are we going to work on -our- baby?"

Darius shook his head, "Let these two at least be babbling before another one." He laughs softly, "Otherwise I think I'll drive myself nuts."

* * *

><p><em>And somehow<em>, Darius thought somewhat amused but a little worriedly, _baby fever must've bitten everyone._

Because at the moment, Jareth had him pinned against the wall now and he was being kissed hard enough that he was almost forgetting where he was at the moment.

What lead up to this? He couldn't remember the exact reason, other then he mentioned that Amuko was now pregnant as well- he already told him about Helios.

Darius lets out a soft moan when Jareth grinds against him, almost as if to get more sounds from him. Eventually the kiss broke and both were panting somewhat.

"Don't tell me, " Darius pants softly, "You want that baby now?"

"It's a thought." Jareth smiles a little amused, " But no. I was thinking that since both of them are knocked up, you might have some..frustrations pent up that even Diana can't satisfy."

"I should've just made an official harem." Darius rolls his eyes, "You're incorrigible. "

Jareth only laughs, "You love it like that. Besides, when's the last time you played the bottom, Darius?"

Darius looks at him a little surprised, "How did-?"

"Oh please, your posture screams _'fuck my ass'_ every time I do this." He was quite amused by this, "You really are oblivious to the signs you give out, aren't you?"

"Signs?"

Jareth just shook his head, "Come on, your majesty, it's time to make sure you won't sit down for a while."

"What? Jareth!"

* * *

><p>Being looked at by Ami and Nephrite-not to mention the nursing staff and why was Hotaru there?- was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him besides becoming a priest and learning what that really meant.<p>

"Well, it looks like everything is fine." Ami sounded a bit surprised at that but she had also exclaimed that he had - well there_ was_ an exit for the baby.

Helios was quite sure he would never be pale again, but their interest in him was bothersome and he didn't particularly enjoy the questions that were being given to him.

"Also," Ami said as they drew the curtain around him again so he could get dressed. "If you are..um..active still, you can keep doing that until the last two months. It may induce labor far more quickly than you want."

"Oh.." He tried to beat back the blush and breathes a bit as he dresses quickly. "That's nice to know."

"I'll need to check on you again in a few weeks." Ami told him, "So far, you've been doing well, Helios."

"Thank you." He needed to escape while he still could.

"Do you want the sonogram picture?" She asked offering it to him.

He blinks for a moment looking at her before nodding slowly, "Please?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Once the celebrations were over, Darius was mostly relieved to see that the guests were leaving. <em>Now<em>, he thought to himself as he leans back and sighs,_ things can get back somewhat normally._

He glances over at the pictures on his desk and smiles a little fondly at the newest ones. Especially...

He picks up the copy of the sonogram- Helios had the original- and looks at it. _Six months._

It was weird seeing this image of their baby, almost as if that solidified things even more than before.

"Well, Solon." He said setting it down, "I hope that this world is to your liking."

It wouldn't be long now, at least, until he would be born- Ami had said it was a he of course according to the image. Darius wonders what kind of father he would make.

After four hundred and something odd years, he simply wasn't sure about it much. Still, part of him hoped he could be at least half as good as his own father.

Another part was quite terrified at the possibility that he would be a crap father and would only screw this up.

Depending on the time of day he was feeling either one of these. Still, he sets it down and sighs softly. Three months to go.

Only three.

* * *

><p>Somehow, life wouldn't be kind to the Earth Family. It was almost as if something was trying very hard to punish them.<p>

That's what Yuzuki thought when she first came to school at Crystal Tokyo Academy. Wearing the powdered blue uniform of the Jr. High school division, she steps into the hallway and sighs softly.

So far, she had no idea what she should be here. Yuzuki had been very excited and really wanted to make friends. So far, she found out her interest didn't match up with most of the girls in her class and the boys seemed to be too afriad to late her play their games.

Even worse- she had to wear that god awful wig. Which she resolved to throw away at the first opportunity she got.

The only brightside was she could wear either uniform she liked- because it only said that she must wear the school uniform not a specific kind.

Still, the youngest royal child of the Chiba family, couldn't help but feel that maybe she made the wrong decision. Maybe.

Since she had no other classes for a couple of hours, she left to go to her room for now and sat down for a moment.

"I wish even Soma could've gotten in my class. Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely." She mutters.

"Oh? So lonely now?"

She turns and smiles brightly. Gods above, she was grateful to see him, even as she got up and basically tackled him. "Well not now. How the hell did you get in here?"

"I'm a fairy what do you think that means?" He smiles a bit. "Though, I really don't mind this position at all."

Yuzuki rolls her eyes but she didn't move. "How can you be a fairy for children if you're such a lech?"

"Well that's simple." He leans up a bit, " When I enter children's dreams and patrol them, I revert to a child. When I leave, I'm the age I'm suppose to be."

"So does that mean that Fairies die too?" She tilts her head slightly though there was another feeling that was stirring inside of her. She always associated it with him. Still, she wouldn't give in -that- easily.

Perle shrugs, "I suppose we do. Even my brothers have gotten older."

"What do you know for certain?" She huffs.

Perle smiles a bit, "That you're no longer bored?"

"Well, that's true." She smiles a bit, "Will you always visit me, Perle?"

"If that's what you want, I will."

* * *

><p>"How did they find out?" A month later and Darius was glaring at his council as if they had done this. Even though he knew none of them would, he couldn't help but glare. "How did this-" He flips on the news with it muted, "Get out? Wasn't there a spell that stopped them from gossiping about palace business?"<p>

He hadn't even dressed in his usual 'kingly' outfit, rather it was impressive to see him pull off such an aura of it wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a vest over that. He looked like any other teenager.

Only he was the King of Earth and he was very pissed off.

"We don't know." Kunzite said, his voice tight. He wasn't angry towards Darius but rather at himself for the failure of keeping it safe. "We don't know how this could've gotten out when the spell ensures that any who signs the contract or come into this domain are unable to repeat in any way what they've witnessed here. "

"Unless." Ami began, "the scrambling system for the microchips and videos has been disabled."

"How could that have happened?" Makoto asked, "You designed that system! There's no way anyone could have been able to hack into that system."

"There's always someone out there better, Mako." Ami said and sighs softly, "Eventually I'll figure out if that's the cause."

Minako nods, "In the meantime we have some damage control to maintain. Hopefully they won't believe this." Her blue eyes went to the screen where there was an image of Darius and Helios and question about whether or not the priest was indeed pregnant.

"It might be best if we do nothing." Zoisite said, "After all, they would think it would be impossible unless you spent time on Kinmoku."

That was how they handled Zoisite and Rei's issue when they were pregnant with their partner's child.

"Helios has never been off world, except that one time and it's been a while." Jareth adds. He and his oldest sister- Deirdre- stayed behind after the celebrations since it was calm enough on Kinmoku without them. "So they might not think much about it."

"Problem is, what to do when this baby is born." Jadeite said, "After all, you have put it in writing that he will be your heir."

"And we can't say it was Amuko's either. Everyone's seen her last December and New Years. There's no way we could say that 'magic' hid that." Rei told him, "Usagi tried it once when she was pregnant with you and it didn't work."

Darius sighs and runs his hand through his hair for a moment before he sat down, "So what do we do?" He looks around at them, "Any suggestions?"

"We could be honest." Michiru suggested, "Haruka and I were when this started. Yes we met a lot of opposition and comments, but as you can see nothing's changed." She looks over at the others, "The same goes for them as well. Most will get over it and it'll be scandalous for a while because you did get married, however if you continue to keep a strong front, they can't say too much against you."

"Not to mention," Nephrite adds almost dryly, "That wonderful plan of yours."

Darius actually blushed a little but still, he actually never really thought of this aspect of things. He should- well he did. He just never made a plan for if it leaks out.

Now he was paying for it.

"Alright." He breathes out, "Some disclosure then- after my son is born. One or two interviews but no one can interview the rest of the family until I ok it."

It sounded reasonable enough.

Yet Darius was dreading it.

Gods help him.

* * *

><p>"So, have you heard?" A girl said to her group. "Usa-hime's brother is cheating on that wife of his!"<p>

"Oh! I caught that!" Another grins, "With a guy of all things too!"

Usa's jaw was set as she tried very hard to ignore the gaggle of girls talking about her family. How could anyone have found out? She didn't know, but she was willing to bet the others would find out.

"You know what's even weirder?" Another girl said, "They say that the guy was pregnant!"

There was a gasp of 'no ways' and 'gross!' amongst them as they continued to talk rather loudly in the hallway. "And that sister of her's is even stranger!"

"If I were her, I'd move to the moon ASAP!"

"No kidding! What an embarrassment." The first said, "I would never show my face around here again!"

_That's, it_. Usa thought as she couldn't take it any more and turns to confront them. _I'm going to take out my brooch and show them who's the embarrassment around here!_

However, she was stopped short when two sets of arms pulled her back from the hallway and into a room.

"Let me go!" She looks at her friends, "I'm going to murder them! How dare they say all those things! Who the hell do they think they are?"

"Usa." Palla sighs, "You can't do that."

Ves nods, "People will talk about this and they'll talk about you." She looks at her sisters before continuing, "The best you can do for your family is to keep silent. Pretend they don't exist."

"And then take it all out in training." Jun told her, "It'll help."

She still wanted to beat the crap out of those girls but Usa finally nods, "Alright...I see your point..I guess."

"Now come on. We have riding practice soon." Ves told her smiling, "It'll do you some good."

* * *

><p>They had to live through this. Helios wondered how it could've gotten out since everything checked out. Still, he was worried and the child inside of him wasn't making anything better.<p>

"Shh, it's alright." He said softly in the nursery that had been put together for them. Somethings, like that bassinet, were passed down. It once belonged to Darius and then both of his sisters had used it and now it would be their baby's turn.

"Everyone's doing their best to make it better when you get here. You'll just have to be patient." He said before moving over to the rocking chair and sitting down for now. His ankles had been killing him along with the persistent backache. One of the things he did love about Darius's attentiveness was when the young king would massage his back.

He would dare to say that that was better than sex at some point.

Still, it wouldn't be long, he thought to himself humming softly, til Solon was really here. Maybe everything would calm down then?

Helios really hoped so.

* * *

><p>The fact that Ami found nothing and that all the security systems were still intact, bothered Darius quite profoundly. He knew it was driving Kunzite and the others insane because that meant that nothing was safe enough.<p>

Over the next week or so more and more security measures were being taken that it was almost enough for the brat pax to take notice as well.

Of course no one offers any real explanation to the children because no one wanted to upset them.

Soma, though, was far too perceptive and guessed what the problem was rather quickly.

Of course none of that mattered since Darius was outside, worrying the floor while Helios was in the Delivery room.

The only reason that the blonde male wasn't in there with him was because he already fainted once. That and Ami had declared him a distraction.

So he, like the others, were outside waiting. It was nerve wrecking and Darius jumps every time he heard Helios's voice.

Yuzuki made a face at this, she so did not want to get pregnant now. Thanks. If it sounded as painful as Helios was making it out to be then she decided she was better off never ever knowing.

Even if she was curious as to exactly -where- that baby was coming out at.

Serenity, though, found this a bit amusing watching her son. She supposed Mamo-chan would do it too if he had been forced out of the room like Darius had been. Poor boy. She had to really restraint herself when she learned he had actually fainted.

She now understood her own mother in this. Ikuko had always seemed to laugh whenever the birthing stories came out between the girls when they got together.

_"Your father turned so pale I thought he was going to pass out on me." She had said, "I've never let him forget it!"_

She supposed she was never going to let Darius forget this. No matter how many children he had.

Sighing softly she opens the locket and looks on her husband's smiling face. "Well, we're about to meet our first grand child, aren't we Mamo-chan?" She says softly.

The picture, of course, never said anything back but Serenity likes to think that he was agreeing with her and was smiling because of it.

Suddenly, there was silence coming from the room. Everyone that was in the waiting area was virtually on the edge of their seat, waiting for that sound.

Amuko stood, listening as well, wondering if maybe there might be something wrong. If there was, she thought objectively, then I would bear his first child.

She blinks her orange eyes and shook her head. No she would never wish that! That was an awful thought and she dismissed it from her mind completely. After all, in another eight months or so it would be her in that room.

Darius was close to barging in when they heard a baby's cry and Hotaru opening the door with a big smile, "Healthy baby boy."

Though he felt the slaps on the back from his friends and even the older guardians, Darius felt utterly numb. Somewhere between disbelief and relief.

A son.

He knew he would have a boy, but..gods above and below he didn't really -know- until that moment.

"Come on, you can come see them." Hotaru said gesturing for him to come in. "We're done cleaning up."

"Uh.." He didn't really say much even as Diana gave him a shove in that direction muttering something about 'stupid boys'.

He walks in, saw Helios with his sweat drenched bangs plastered on his forehead but a bundle in his arms.

With Ami and the others out of the room, Darius walks over to him, clearly feeling as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest, and kisses him lightly.

"You're amazing." Those were his first words to him.

Helios laughs a bit tiredly but shook his head, "I won't let you forget the fainting."

"It was rather..uh.. unexpected." Darius actually blushed at that but looks down at the pink faced infant who obviously didn't care much for how cool it was outside his safe watery world. "He's beautiful."

"He is." Helios agreed but look towards him, "Do you want to hold him?"

"I..of course." Darius moves to sit on the side of the bed as he took his infant son into his arms. "Hey there, Solon."

The baby didn't really do much but whines at being moved, forcing him to open his eyes for a moment then closes them with a 'hmph'.

"He's going to be a sarcastic on isn't he?" Darius ask softly, "He already has the looks of it."

"He got that from you." Helios settles a bit, quite glad it was all over now. Now the hard part will start in actually raising Solon.

Darius laughs a bit but leans over and kisses him again, "Still, we have to give the proper thanks for this little miracle."

"When I can get up." Helios promised.

The baby whines and starts crying, Darius looks over at Helios almost bewildered, "What's wrong with him?"

"Obviously, " Helios takes the baby from him shaking the gown down, "He's hungry."

"Wait so that wet stuff on your shirts-?"

Helios only laughs but winces slightly when the baby latched on. It was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Especially from what he read , it was going to be down right painful. Hopefully those remedies will come in handy.

"It's milk."

Though, the look on Darius's face at that was worth every bit of this.

He wished someone took a picture of it.

* * *

><p>Nami, though, stood silently in the back of the group breathing out slowly. This was a sign, a good one she hoped, because it meant she would be able to tell them everything very soon.<p>

_It'll save everyone_, she thought,_ every thing will be alright soon enough._

Her hand clasped the silver key underneath her shirt and she hoped she could get through this and do it right.


	18. Strange Events

**Chapter 18:** _Strange Events_

* * *

><p>"Darius!" Helios calls frustrated as he saw the white horse flap it's wings and take off, "For the love of.. "<p>

Amuko laughed watching the scene underneath a tree with the Queen Mother, Serenity. It was highly amusing right now, even as her own stomach was rapidly expanding. She and Darius were more than overjoyed to learn she would be having twins.

Rather, Darius probably looked like he would faint again.

"Why does he think it's alright to take our baby flying?" Helios grumbles a bit, but he couldn't help but keep his anxious golden eyes turned to the skies watching for any sign of them.

Serenity was somewhat amused. This was almost exactly how she felt when Mamoru- of all people- did something similar. At least, she thought amused sipping her drink, Darius was a few months old then.

Relaxing at the moment, she breathes out pondering over her son's- as well as some interesting things that the Shitennou and Hiroshi were able to do- planning when dealing with the interviewers. They picked three: one from the States, one from Europe and than finally one from their own kingdom.

It was going to be interesting, she believed, since they had just finished with their own civilian reporter.

Under the guidance of Minako, Haruka and Michiru, baby photos had been released to the press to show that the little prince was healthy and normal as can be.

_It helped_, Serenity thought with a small wry smile, _that he's cuter than a kitten. It certainly won over a good deal of people._

At least enough to not earn him any troubles.

Which apparently suited Darius just fine. As he had stated once to the interviewer, " I don't care what they call me, as long as my children and family are left alone."

Still, she shook herself from her musings as Pegasus descended far gentler than she had ever seen him do and come to a walking halt with Helios rushing over to collect their son.

"Don't be so reckless!" Helios huffs a bit looking down at their baby, who didn't seemed too bothered by anything and only gave a toothless smiles at his mother with bright pale-golden eyes ,that resembled Helios's own, were amused at this scene.

"It wasn't reckless." Darius slide off the winged horse's back, "Pegasus isn't some normal horse. He's been rather dainty."

Pegasus, giving the matter a little thought, snorts and turns his head as if insulted by Helios.

"See? He thinks you don't believe in him." Darius adds.

Helios was torn between actually laughing and scolding them or maybe he would just beat them with a switch. Still, he shook his head, "It's not that I don't trust you old friend, it's just that Sol's still a baby. He doesn't even hold his head up and your rider was just flying around without regard."

"Was not."

"Don't be five again, Darius." Helios turns, "It doesn't suit you."

The king simply rolled his eyes but smiles a little watching them go. So far, so good. He still pats Pegasus's flank for a moment, thinking as a frown graced his face.

Another two interviews and it would be over. It was going to be hard to convey the same meaning in English as it was said in Japanese. Some things were just simply lost in translation.

_Besides,_ he thought turning to climb back on the winged horse's back, _they only want scandals. It's not like it would change anything._

* * *

><p>He smiles, watching her walk by him as he bows slightly. She only looks at him, the smallest twitch of the corner of her lips were the only things that let him know of their silent agreement.<p>

Later, he would take her somewhere in an office, even thought hey had no fear of being caught or even for others to be upset, the thrill of sneaking around was a heady thing.

It made it all the easier for him to trap her and that other.

Still, he had other things to do and he walks on smiling slightly as he spotted his target.

"Your majesty." He bows slightly to the king as he walks by. "May I have a word?"

"Ah..perhaps later?" Was the king's reply.

Though he could very well see the high blush on his cheeks. Obvious, he thought, someone's been teasing him.

Which made this all the more easier as Logan puts a hand on his arm, pressing down and leaning close as the dark blonde jumps slightly as if having been bitten.

"What?" Darius looks at Logan, his eyes unfocused for a moment before he blinks a bit. He restrains from uttering a sound or even moving at the moment because he was becoming quite aroused again. He blames this solely on Jareth.

Before, the red haired starlight had pulled him into another room where it had gotten hot and heavy in there to the point that Darius almost didn't give two shits about anything else, when Jareth had stopped suddenly- fucking bastard- and announced he promised his mothers an update and that he would catch him later.

To which, Darius _swore_ he was locking his door to him.

And Jareth had only laughed.

Now, the memories- it must've been the memories that made this worse- simply made this some kind of torture and what's even worse was that only Logan was there.

Darius didn't know where Diana was, Jareth was probably still -cheeky bastard- talking to his parents and gods only knows where Amuko was. Probably with Helios and the other girls going over baby things and cooing at the current babies of the palace- Aisuru and Solon.

"Just a moment of your time." Logan persisted, forcing Darius to walk away from him- or try, "It's important. I do believe I could be of some help."

"Like how?" Now, Darius was just getting irritated because he didn't have anything else to particularly focus on. Even when he tried it seemed like it didn't work. All he wanted..

"What the-?" Darius was taken by surprise when the black haired man dragged him into a storage closest- there was a lot of those things around here- and only flicks on the light that was dim within the darkness, "What are you doing?"

"Making myself useful." Logan said, and then went about showing exactly how useful.

"Demos!" That was a gasp from the king's lips that ended in a soft moan.

Logan only grins inwardly to himself. The king maybe some four hundred year old man, but the body was purely still a hormonal teenager. Just exactly what he needed. Logan only stops long enough to smile slyly at him and purr, "You need to be quiet. Someone will hear."

With that, Darius watched him with something of wide eyes before they drifted half closed and he bites his lower lip trying to keep from making a sound as his hips thrust a little, and his hands threaded through Logan's hair.

A small logical part- the one that usually was ignored- wondered why he couldn't hold out from that bit of teasing from Jareth. He had before, several times, but what was it about today that made it different?

He didn't know, and the thoughts were swept aside for a moment as he gasps and his body shudders with pleasure. He couldn't say anything, but try to keep somewhat upright, even though he was leaning over the bobbing black head, that sent him over the edge.

Logan was rather pleased with himself. He had seen how the king treated his lovers- like gems one would think- and how he took their words seriously. It dawned on the man not too long ago how he could use this and other means to get what he wanted.

All he had to do was to be willing to do this. Not like he hasn't before, of course.

Dark blue eyes seemed to almost smile knowing that the blonde wasn't done yet.

_Such was the virility of youth,_ he thought amused but looks up at him.

"Perhaps." He said tucking the king back in his pants again all proper and neat, "We should finish this else where?"

"But.." Darius was groping to find something steady. A thought anything, but all he could find were loose strands of excuses that didn't seem all that convincing to him. On top of this, he felt bad about the entire situation.

He hadn't meant anything with Logan, but the others.. it was more of a loyalty issue with them. With those four, he had talked to them before hand, had told them all about each other and let them decide if they wanted to pursue this, but with Logan...

Darius felt like he was cheating on his other mates with this guy.

"I..." He breathes for a moment trying to stop the pounding in his ears. It was his heart beat but there was more to it.

There was a voice.

Was it his? He didn't know because the sound was so muffled in his own head under the beating of his heart.

"My lord?" Logan looks down at him, and Darius felt trapped.

It was ridiculous! He shouldn't feel trapped. He was a _senshi_, for crying out loud ,and a_ king_ of this place! There was no way he should feel like this- yet there it was.

Darius couldn't believe his willpower was failing him. Or maybe he wanted it to fail? He didn't know, only that Logan's lips were harsh and demanding, pressing against his.

And he couldn't for the life of him, make the man stop.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking towards darkness, she had to catch up to him. She had to stop him before it even touches him.<em>

_Yuzuki ran and ran in the darkness that was her dreams towards the back that was her brother. She reaches out for him, calling his name. Wanting him to turn around and look at her. To stop before it became worse._

_But each step she took she seemed to be sinking in an inky blackness. Even so, she struggles hard trying to catch up to him until she was almost neck deep and grabs onto his pants leg._

_"Brother!"_

_However, when he turns towards her, she couldn't see his face, but she could see a dark purple glow of a black crescent moon under short bangs._

_Malevolent eyes that glowed red with a smile as cruel and twisted as the monsters in her other nightmares as a child._

_In his hand was a black crystal sword, in which he raised it up high before-_

She woke up with a scream caught in her throat and sweat plastering her bangs to her forehead. She gasps, trying to breathe, but couldn't seem to catch a breath. Stumbling out of bed, she blindly went to the bathroom and splashes her face with water from the sink until she could calm down.

"What was that?" She mutters to herself. "Why? Why was he like that?"

"Yuu."

She looks over after drying her face and was relieved to see Perle was standing there. She rushes towards him, her arms around him as she tries to ground herself again.

"Perle!" She looks up, "I.. it was such a nightmare!"

"That was no ordinary nightmare." Perle's face showed only sadness in it, "Yuzuki, that was a vision."

"How-?"

Perle now seemed to have the grace to be embarrassed a little, "I've...always watched your dreams. They've always been interesting."

Her own cheeks redden remembering her more..'interesting' dreams, however she pushes that aside for now and looks at him, "What does it mean? Is brother...is he going to become evil?"

"I don't know. I do know that he once was, but this was before you were born and neither he nor Usa remembers this." Perle answers uneasily, "I only know these things because among her creations, there are no secrets. We've..witnessed everything."

"Then..why?" Yuzuki was utterly confused. What did Usa have to do with this? Why had Darius turned that way? What happened? "Tell me."

She backs away and went to sit on her bed, "Tell me everything, Perle. I have to know if I'm going to be of any use."

"You would find out eventually." Perle sighs, and glances out of her window at the waxing moon outside half hidden by clouds, " Very well, I'll tell you all that I know, but it won't be easy to swallow."

Yuzuki sat up straighter, "Tell me. I have to stop whatever it is that's coming."

* * *

><p>"It's rejecting it now completely."<p>

Crista growled in annoyance, but looks over at his companion, "Very well, is the next vessel ready?"

"Not yet."

"Why is it taking so long?" Crista demands, throwing the pack away, "It's been months and it is not ready? Why not?"

"Because it's being quite stubborn."

Crista's brows twitched, "Then find a temporary one! I don't care what you have to do- find it!" He turns back to the membrane, "Before Yentile's body completely disintegrates."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>She was laughing, walking outside to throw some things away. <em>It was amazing,<em> Perisa thought to herself. _How things turned out._

Of all the people, she wouldn't have pictured herself opening a shop with Rubeus and having it being moderately successful.

She breathes out in the warm night air and looks up at the waxing moon above.

They were some of the lucky ones. Ones that were no longer really being looked for, not with more important concerns going on in their world.

She shook her head and was about to go in when she stiffens. "Wha-?"

"Shh.." The voice said as she fall back, struggling only a little before the drug took it's effect. "There we go now. You'll do nicely."

With that, they vanished.

* * *

><p>Darius woke up, groggy and unsure of himself. Just what happened all day? He wasn't even sure how he lost so many hours.<p>

He searched his memories for a bit, trying to find a logical answer, yet he found very little if any. The last memory he had was of Logan Demos explaining something and then it just ended there.

He looks beside him and breathes out a sigh of relief seeing the dark gray hair of Diana was next to him.

Maybe he just had a long day?

_Yeah, maybe that was it._ Darius lays back down next to her and hugs her close, trying to get rid of that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. That somewhere, something was giving in.

He simply didn't know what it was giving into.

* * *

><p>Amuko touches her stomach, feeling more than one kick at her hand. She smiles to herself giddy, knowing that her wish came true.<p>

She knew she should be worried about what this all meant, but she was too happy with the thought of these twins and how things were going to be afterwards.

Leaning back, she looks out the window and wonders now if everything could be peaceful as it was now. She wanted them to grow up in a nice safe world.

Nice safe place.

"Hear that?" She said to her stomach, "You are going to have a good life."

If only she had actually read the box more carefully, she might have avoided the heartache that was to follow.

* * *

><p>Kunzite was a man of routine, but that didn't mean he couldn't take unexpected things and turn them around into his favor if he needed to. However, he was certain of one thing that made him worry more about the future then ever.<p>

The fact that the young king seemed to be taken with that Demos's company than he liked. He wondered, offhandedly, if the boy was sleeping with that man, but decided not to think too much on it. Or rather, he did think about it and hoped what he was thinking was wrong.

Still, it was worrisome to the old Guardian as he covertly and outright at times, watched Darius walk around in an almost stupor at times when that Demos man was there.

Other times, as in the times he spent with his family, his son Solon- who was growing up quite fast-, he seemed almost normal and coherent.

Kunzite was sure something about Demos was influencing the king, but he was unsure as to how to prove it. That was the devil in all this. To prove to the others that he wasn't just seeing things.

Still, he looks over as Demos walks by and turns the corner.

Glancing around, Kunzite follows him at a distance as he tries to figure out just what Demos was up to. That's when he saw it, the black haired man greeted the princess of Saturn as if she was the only one there.

The silver-haired man frowns deeply at this.

Just what as he planning to do with Hotaru of all people? Can't she see that there was something wrong with this?

For now, he found nothing of suspicion, only that Demos was endearing himself to several people.

Setting his jaw, Kunzite turns and walks away. He had to figure out how to get rid of this man.

* * *

><p>For one Hiroshi, his life at the moment seemed wonderfully ignorant to all the other ongoing in the palace.<p>

He had a wonderful girlfriend that had enough in common with him that it was comfortable. He had a steady job, pretty good bosses and most of the time he got paid for doing nothing too. If he wanted to that was.

However, the guardian of the Winds was not just some mindless peon to serve and not question. He found several things that were a little weird in his opinion. The discrepancy between what was written and what was witnessed in the videos.

Demos, he noted, was using a lot of paper for minor things. Not many used paper other than for official usage as it has been phased out mostly by many but the art sector.

So what was Demos doing?

Hiroshi didn't know, but he found it curious to say the least. And that wasn't the only thing he found strange.

The accounts of the Black Moon's Defeat was quite spotty at best. It was as if someone had actively hidden these things from prying eyes and only gave tidbits to gnaw on.

He wasn't one to just leave it like that.

"What are you hiding?" He mutters to himself as his fingers dance across the keyboard.

He wasn't sure if he had any hope in cracking this. After all, it was made by Lady Ami and she was a genius still. It would take more time than he'd like to figure something out.

* * *

><p>Serenity didn't like what was going on with her son and that Demos man. She was worried, much like Kunzite who had voiced his opinions the other night about him.<p>

Something was off about the man. Something that none of them could put a figure on now. Before he had been some worker who, like some others, met the king in passing while he was a prince.

So no one gave too much of a thought to Demos when he came aboard and started working in some minor department that no one really cared much for.

_Yet somehow_, Serenity thought frowning a little, _he is attached to my son. Why?_

There was nothing outstanding about him. His background check- which they always did with prospective employees- was clean and showed nothing worrisome.

So what was it about him that held an interest? Serenity didn't think he was her son's type- far from it actually.

Still, she wanted Rei on this as well to see if the senshi of Mars could pick up something there.

After all, if this man was going to do something to hurt her son, she wasn't going to give him a chance to try anything.

* * *

><p>The months were ticking by, but Darius took little notice of them. In fact his mind was always occupied by something else or it was always gone.<p>

Wandering off somewhere he didn't know and only comes back to him when he no longer needed it. Most of the time it was during meetings that dragged on and his mind seemed to wander off.

"Your highness?"

Darius blinks and looks down at the plate he had barely touched. Where was he? Oh yes, a lunch meeting with some..person.

Who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and feeling insulted. More confused then anything else.

Right, he remembered this person.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said again?" Darius gave an apologetic smile to the poor senator.

But that wasn't the only time that that had happened of course.

Ami was starting to voice her worries rather often and loudly when he was around. However, Demos-who had started keeping him company between meetings- always claimed that he was fine.

And he was. It was tiresome repeating everything over and over again.

Not to mention Yuzuki was acting rather strange too, but for the life of him, Darius had no idea why that was.

Right now, long after that meeting, he was laying in bed, holding his son close to him. He supposed he should be with Amuko, but she seemed to want to rest now more than ever. Twins, he heard, were very trying on a woman's body.

So, he did what he thought best and gave her space and time. She needed it anyway.

He sighs softly, unsure if he could handle this- he hoped so but he only glances down at the baby who was currently using him as a mattress.

His hair was thicker now, pale blonde- similar to Sphene's but not quite. It had a 'sun' like qaulity to it, at least Darius thought so. Same thing with the eyes. One would've thought they should've been green or maybe blue?

But they were a solid sun-yellow- color. He had to admit it was an unusual eye-color. He's never seen such a color. But there they were looking at him curiously and watching the expressions that crossed his face while the infant sucks on his pacifier for now.

"You're definitely going to break some hearts." Darius said smiling a little at him, "Sol, what's wrong with Daddy, hm? He keeps losing time too much. Maybe Daddy needs a break?"

Solon only blinks at him and then gave him a toothless smile. He was only four months old at the moment and could hold his head up now. He pats at Darius's chest for a moment before yawning, causing the pacifier to fall out of his mouth.

"Yup, I think a nap is a good idea too." Darius said to him.

Apparently his son couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"You brought her?" Crista looks skeptically at the body of Perisa. "Are you sure none would miss her much?"<p>

"Of course." Was the answer, "Besides there's something strange about this one. She may have powers untapped. It makes her perfect for this."

Crista nods a bit before hefting the unconscious body over his shoulder. " Perhaps."

"Either way, carrying her made my back ache more than it should."

"Who's faulty plan was that?" Crista calls as he thrusts the girl inside for membrane, which split some of the fluids on him before healing up. "Stop whining and finish the job."


	19. Distrust

**Chapter 19: **_Distrust_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were a few drawbacks to having twins. Amuko found that when one was having multiples, everything seemed a step up from what it really was. At nearly six months, she looked about seven or eight. Which, in her opinion, sucked so hard it would do a whore proud. She couldn't see her feet, her ankles swelled and her back constantly bothered her.<p>

Most of all, they seemed to be active buggers at that!

Now, she had a lot of sympathy for Helios. Remembering the poor priest during that time, it was a wonder really. She had to find a way to show her sympathies again- with more feeling.

Still, she sighs softly looking down at the beach ball that was her stomach patting it lightly.

"Well, guess it was a potent wish." She mutters to herself.

_**You will pay your dues.**_

She turns around suddenly, her orange eyes widen to try to see the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" She calls, "Come out right now!" Her hands drifted towards the night table where her pens were kept.

_**You will pay your dues.**_

After that, silence. She strains to hear whatever sounds of another person in the room with her would make, but she found nothing. She heard no one in there aside from her own frantic heart beat.

Dues...what dues? She tries to think back but comes up with a blank. She only curls up on her side, hugging herself. Trying to convince herself it was all a dream or maybe a hallucination.

It couldn't possibly be real.

* * *

><p>"You have to stay away from Demos." Jareth said looking at his friend.<p>

Darius sighs softly watching the red head for a while, "You're being really unreasonable, Jareth."

"No I'm not." His voice was tight, "Even your mother and Kunzite think so. There's something weird about that guy!" He turns and paces a little before moving over to him, "His attentions towards you is -"

"Are you jealous?" Darius blinks slowly for a moment. Maybe that was it? He had never really taken notice if there was ever jealousy between his lovers. Which would be strange wouldn't it? Ah, what a headache. Why did he do this again? "He's done nothing wrong but help me."

"I am not." Jareth breathes out slowly, "But what's his motive? Hm? He had one when we were in Washington, I'm certain he's pursuing it now."

Darius simply shrugs a little, "I don't doubt that he's ambitious, but it's hardly a concern."

"He's fucking you and you don't think that's a concern?"Jareth shook his head, "Darius, you have to watch out for that guy. He's already been seen leading Hotaru on."

"I've never required monogamy from my lovers." Darius sighs softly, "But that's being dishonest. She should know." He frowns a little, "Why would he lead her on?"

"We don't know and she won't hear a word otherwise." Jareth growls frustrated. "I'm telling you, there's something weird about this guy and it's got something to do with you or Hotaru."

"You really feel strongly about this?"

"I do."

Darius sighs softly, "Alright. Alright. I'll keep a distance. But I want some proof." He looks at him, "I don't want to screw him over if he's nothing more than he seems."

"Fine." Jareth breathes out." In the meantime..."

Darius raises a brow, "You want something don't you?"

Jareth only grins, making Darius shake his head in amusement, "Come on, there's this new game..."

"If it's anything like your other games.."

"It'll be fun." Jareth insisted.

Darius only laughs and got up, "I bet."

* * *

><p>There was something that Jareth hadn't noticed while laying in the bed with Darius, was on his shoulder were tiny-hardly noticeable- spots. He frowns to himself, sitting up and pulling the covers down a little more.<p>

However, his inspection was interrupted with a knock on the door and a voice he recognized as Diana. With the king still sleeping, Jareth sat up all the way and looks at the door.

"Come in."

Diana slips in, but blushes a bit looking at him even though he was covered from the waist down.

"Oh, sorry. I thought.." She hovers by the door for a moment.

Jareth only smiles, though he wonders exactly what was underneath that dress that was only hinted at. After all, he never heard Darius say they couldn't go with each other either...

"It's alright." He said breathing out, "Come on in, it's not like I'm going to bite you- unless that's what you want?"

She shook her head, the tail sways slightly before she closes the door again and walks over, "Is he awake?"

"No, still sleeping." Jareth grins smugly, " I guess I tired him out."

Diana rolls her eyes, "You're going to leave us with nothing aren't you?" She moves over to the other side of the bed and brushes Darius's bangs. "I'm worried."

"Demos?"

Her eyes looked up towards him as she nods, "I don't care much for him."

"You're not alone." Jareth moves back in the bed and looks at her with serious dark purple eyes, "Alright, look at his shoulder. Tell me if you see something strange."

"Strange?" Diana frowns but leans over more inspecting that spot, "I don't...wait. Are those spots?"

"So it's not just me." Jareth said breathing out. "I've never really took too much notice of it before but just now I've seen them."

Diana shook her head, "But this doesn't make any sense." She frowns a bit, "Lady Ami ran the tests. There was nothing."

"Or maybe by the time she does, it's run its course and is out of his system."

She didn't want to think that someone had done something like this however... "You could be right. But we need to know when this happens."

"Unless we tie ourselves to him, it would be hard." He told her.

"Well we need to at least let Ami see it." Diana said, but frowns, "I hate not knowing what's happening And..."

Jareth tilts his head, " And?"

"I feel...like I'm failing again." She said softly, "I keep wanting to try and help but I always end up failing."

Jareth shook his head and leans over Darius putting a hand on her cheek, "You're not. You have done more for him than I ever had." He smiles a bit, "You're probably far more important of the two of us."

"But never as important as Helios." She adds with a rueful smile that was shared with the red head. "Are we being stupid?"

"Who knows?" Jareth said leaning back, "If we are, than we must be crazy too. " He grins a bit, " Either way, come on get in."

"Eh?" She blinks, her cat-ears turns down slightly, "What-?"

Jareth grins, "But you can't be wearing clothes."

Her face turned a shade of red as she shook her head, "But-!"

"Oh come on now. You -are- a Mau aren't you, Diana?" Jareth couldn't help but tease her too. "Besides, someone has to be here when he wakes up." His expression turned uncommonly serious, "He hates sleeping alone, you've noticed?"

"Yeah." She adds softly turning around. "Well if I must.."

"I won't peek." Much. he added in his mind. Still he watches her as the dress drops and appreciates the sight he saw. Still, he decide he should get up. Maybe at least tell some of the others what he saw.

Yet another knock and the two looked between each other then at the door. The voice made them relax finally. Only Helios.

"Come in!" Both of them said at the same time, but only Jareth laughs a bit as he pulls on his pants. "Great timing."

"Oh?" Helios didn't seem surprised, or maybe he was good at hiding his feelings. "Why's that?"

"Diana will fill you in. But I was just leaving. Also- the rule is no clothes in bed." He nods as if that was official. "At least between us."

Helios only shook his head, "You're still strange, no matter how long you stay here."

"Isn't that part of my charm?" He smiles a bit as he dresses and glances over as Diana climbs into bed after prodding Darius to move over. "Either way, I'll tell the others what we've found. It might be what we need to get rid of this guy."

With him finally dress, he casts a final look at the threesome before leaving quietly. He had things to do.

Meanwhile, in hushed and quiet voices, Diana and Helios talked, exchanging what they knew with each other.

* * *

><p>"It's not bonding." Crista growls, "Just where did you get this girl?"<p>

"Out."

"Well it's failing again!" Crista, rarely one to lose his cool completely, was teetering on the edge of it as he moves towards the membrane and yanks Perisa out of it. "What is keeping it from bonding to you?"

She only coughs and shivers as the fluid ran down her dark skin and matted hair. Her eyes were a little too wide, but it was almost as if she couldn't see anything as Crista reaches down and grabs her by her neck and stares deeply at her.

"Of course." He said slowly and tosses her away, "You fool! She's a pure one! That's why it won't bond."

"Like I knew?" There was a surprise tone to that, "I just knew there was power in her and that's all!"

Crista paced for a moment, "We need a permanent body. Hurry up with the replacement. For now, I'll see what I can do with Yentile's body. Maybe make it stable enough to hold on for a little while longer." He looks at Perisa for a moment, "I'll see if I can't corrupt this one a bit so she might be useful."

* * *

><p>Vulcan strides into the dim spacious room, intent on demanding that some action be taken. They had waited and waited and now, nothing. Nothing happened. It was so frustrating. He makes a fist and crosses it over his breastplate with on good 'thump' and a bow.<p>

"What is it that you want, Vulcan?" That was his master's voice. "Can you not see that I'm busy?"

_My ass_, Vulcan thought watching his master lounge on what looked to be a bench of sorts with his head in a woman's lap, curled on his side with his back towards Vulcan.

"My liege." Vulcan said, "We're awaiting the time for you to open the portal. "

"Not yet."

"Why not?" His impatience was showing.

"It's not the New Moon yet. Wait until then."

Vulcan growls, "What?"

"Are you questioning him?" The woman said, her voice ice cold.

"No.." He hated her. Something about her made him ill. Still he glances over seeing a white haired woman dressed in black come in.

"My liege, it's ready." She said.

Vulcan never knew what this woman did. This woman that carried herself as if none could touch her. He turns away from her sharply, leaving.

The female only nods but looks down at the man who's head was in her lap. Cooing softly to him.

"Soon.. soon it'll all be over."

* * *

><p>When Jareth told them, Haruka looked like she would kill someone. Hotaru, it seemed, stayed silent but it was obvious that she didn't believe him or the others about Demos.<p>

The Queen just had a dark and brooding look that was so uncommon to her expression.

"Even if we do fire him, we need to arrest him as well." Zoicite said. "Otherwise it would be dangerous to let him waltz out free."

"Of course, we're going to do that." Makoto grumbles, "You thought we wouldn't?"

Serenity frowns thinking about before saying, "Either way, we need proof."

Hotaru's hands were white at the knuckles as she almost vibrated with something of resentment and a bit of anger.

_I can't stand this._ she thought before she rose slowly and walks out. _I can't sit here while they say such horrible things about him!_

She thought she would know better then anyone if there was something wrong. After all, she nor Michiru or even Rei had sensed -anything-! That _should_ mean something, shouldn't it?

"Hotaru!" Haruka called to her, but the dark young woman left without a word.

"It might be best," Kunzite said, "If she wasn't here for this."

"Do we alert the younger ones?" Michiru asked with a sigh, "They could help."

Nephrite shook his head, "Not yet. Not until we know or if they see something particular."

"Then it's settled then. I'll look at his next upcoming exam." Ami told them, "Which will be sometime this week."

"Good." Jareth said feeling relief. " Meantime, gotta keep that bastard away from him."

Serenity only looks at him with a slightly amused expression but says nothing about the language.

After all that's exactly what she was feeling too.

* * *

><p>Amuko was uncomfortable. Well she generally was varying degrees of this during the day but right now, while she sat in the parlor , she was highly aware of the pair of light green eyes that were watching her intently.<p>

She glances over and saw Nami was standing in the doorway of the parlor with a pensive look on her face. It was odd, the girl had never really spoken to her in a year and some months. She never really seemed to hang around.

Yet there she was, wearing a little green colored sundress staring at her as if she had some answers.

Though Amuko could hardly imagine what it was.

"Do you need something Nami?" She asked nicely.

Nami continues to stare at her before she shook her head and turns to leave, "I'm sorry."

"Wait. Sorry for what?" Amuko frowns a bit.

Nami only shook her head again, her eyes held true pity. "I'm so sorry."

Amuko didn't bother to move, she wasn't that fast anymore and simply let the girl go. Though she couldn't fathom why the girl even said that.

* * *

><p>Darius was up and awake once more, but it had been rather nice to wake up between the two people he had depended on most in his life. He had spent an hour or more laying awake between them feeling the most safe and secure he had ever been in a while.<p>

No dream haunted him right then. He liked that. Which was why one of his first priorities had been to order a much bigger bed.

_It wouldn't be so bad,_ he thought walking the hallways, _if we could all sleep together like that._

He admitted to himself he wanted them together with him because it was comforting. It let him know that they were alright and he was too.

He breathes out a bit looking around. He needed to see where Solon was. Helios had mentioned that Solon was in the play room with the other children.

He decided to head there when Demos crossed his path.

Darius wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it rose up in him and the next thing he knew, he was pushing the man against the wall. An unexpected feeling of rage over took him. Or was it something else? He wasn't sure what it was.

"Something wrong your highness?" Demos wheezed slightly but tries to cover his surprise, "Have I displeased you?"

Darius stares at him for a long time before letting him go and walks away, shaking. Why?

He didn't know why he was like this, but the sight of Demos had infuriated him.

"King Darius?"

He could hear Demos following him but didn't look at him at all.

"King Darius?"

He continued to ignore him up to the point that Kumara and Ren were both looking at him like he was crazy.

"Darius?" Ren gave him a look but it seemed as if the young man was highly irritated with the other that was pursuing him.

Ren nods at Kumara and both intercepted Logan. "Sorry, looks like he doesn't want to talk."

"He pushed me against the wall, I think that deserves an explanation." Logan said annoyed.

"Well, he's the king, isn't he?" Kumara said with a vaguely amused expression, "He doesn't have to explain anything."

* * *

><p>"Princess." Helios nods to her wondering when she would come to him. It was a day off for her at school and she was home for the time being. "What brings you here?"<p>

"I want to talk to you." She said with a very serious look on her face, "About my Brother. I want to know if what Perle says is true."

"What did he say?" Helios frowns a little, not liking where this was going. She was suppose to talk about her training not..this.

She breathes out and raises her head, "About Hyacinth. About how he is Darius and everything."

"Why do you want to know?" Helios turns away from her.

Yuzuki frowns, "Because I've been having dreams. He's going to get lost if I don't do anything!"

"Very well." He mutters and gestures, "Follow me."

_Good,_ she thought breathing out. _We're finally getting somewhere._

* * *

><p>He had been arrested soon after Ami had been able to get snapshots of the shoulder Jareth had mentioned.<p>

However, not so long after that, Logan had disappeared from his cage.

Hotaru swore she knew nothing about it at all. Seeing there was no reason not to believe her, they didn't pursue that but kept a warrant out for him.

It would seem that as they kept an eye out on alert, time ticked slowly by once more.

Except..

"What is it Nami?" Darius looks over at her curiously while shifting his son in his arms. "Something the matter?"

Nami breathes out slowly before holding her key, "I...have something to tell you."

"What?" He frowns a little but moves over to her, "What is it?"

She blinks slowly before looking at him, "They'll be here soon. Those...bad people."

"How do you know that?"

Nami breathes out slowly before saying, "Because it's coming. The new moon that'll bring them." She grips the key tightly trying to steady herself even as a sliver of a tear fell from her cheek. "And.. I'm sorry. You can't save them."

"Save who?" Dread was spreading inside of him as Solon squirms a bit whining softly. "Who can't I save?"

She swallows slightly, "...I'm sorry."

"Nami!" He reaches out with one hand and grabs her by the wrist, "Tell me! Who can't I save?"

"She made the deal! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, gr-" She closes her mouth before she wretches herself free and ran off again.

"Nami!" He calls after her but his son began crying in earnest now and loudly.

He was left confused and just tries to console his son while trying to figure out who he couldn't save.

It ..no..Could it be _Hotaru_? Was it her?

Darius knew there was something strange between her and Demos. Question is what?

What deal did she make?


	20. He can't Save them

**Chapter 20:** _He can't save them  
><em>

* * *

><p>"We will have to do a purification ritual then." Helios finally said after he confirmed everything for her. "It's something that a high priest must do in their ability as priest of the Shrine and to try to keep the line from falling into darkness too much."<p>

"You've been doing a smash up job, really." Yuzuki mutters but sighs softly, "Alright, how do I help?"

"Just prepare the room. You're still a novice and too young for this." Helios wasn't looking at her now. Instead the golden-eyed priest was looking else where.

Yuzuki frowns, "Then how will I know how to preform it? Why am I too young?"

He closes his eyes, deciding what to do now. If he told the truth...but then again wouldn't he just be like Perse?

As much as he had loved that woman, he never wanted to follow in her footsteps. So he looks over at her and spoke softly.

"The Earth, Princess, does nothing for free." Helios breathes out a little before looking at her, "She only takes blood, death, life and sex."

Yuzuki frowns, "What does that mean for me?"

Helios looks at her, "The position of high priest is...well, you must be willing to do anything for your ruler. Even give your body to them."

He watches her as her expression changed as she finally gotten the true gravity of it all. She had jumped up and backed away from him.

"That- you...No!" Her eyes were much too wide, "He's my brother!"

"He's your king." Helios answered wearily. "As I said, the Earth doesn't care as long as there was payment."

"That's..." She had no words for it. It seemed impossible. "That's..." She slide down to the ground again shaking her head. "That's what Perle was trying to say wasn't it?"

Helios nods slowly. "Yes."

She looks at him, "And why you...you were so..after you brought me back. All my training. It wasn't the same as Usa's or Darius."

"No, it wasn't."

"And now...with.. my brother's family.." She felt sick and couldn't imagine any of it.

Again he nods, "When most of my powers are gone fully, Solon will become your prince. When the Golden crystal is suspended within you, he must take it from you in that way. If he calls for you.." Helios trails off, "That is how it is. How it's always been."

She just stares at him unable to fully understand it all but asks, "That's what you've been doing all those centuries? Sleeping with whoever of the royal line wants?"

"No." He breathes out, "The most remarkable thing about this is, you can chose to refuse the heir the golden crystal if he's not worthy. He or she may simply do this once. However you do have those that are...not as caring."

"And the Earth allows this?"

Helios looks at her almost pityingly before nodding, "The Earth does not perceive what we perceive. She's old...far..far more jaded than we. Her humor is twisted but still she gives us what we need and more. She gave me what I needed to bring you back with a price. "

"And..." She trails off thinking furiously on how to make this different. She had time. As long as Darius was alive and still was able to do what he needed-

"I'll change it." Yuzuki said, "I don't want to do that. I don't want anyone else to be forced into something without options."

He smiles slightly at this. He was right. Perhaps the oddity of this line would change a lot of things.

Still he breathes out slowly, easing the fear he head within him, "Until then, I'm still the high Priest here. You won't have to worry sometime yet. Just help me."

* * *

><p>She hurries through the back way of the corridors to avoid detection. She had to hide him here, of course, because it was the least likely place that they would look.<p>

She glances back, checking to see if anyone was there, before slipping through the hidden door to a hidden room.

There he was, still tone and topless. Her violet eyes roamed over his physique and her cheeks redden from her own thoughts.

"Hotaru.." Logan said with a smile, "They're still searching aren't they?"

"Yes." She moves into the room-set up much like the various other rooms such as this that were for emergency use only.

The last time they needed such things was during the Black Moon Clan invasion. So it made such an ideal spot now.

"But don't worry." Hotaru told him smiling a little, "They don't believe that I have anything to do with this."

"Of course not." His dark blue eyes held something.. a strange quality to them as he moves over to embrace her, "Stay with me. My beautiful firefly." He brushes her cheek leaning close to kiss her. "I've been lonely without you."

Her heart hammers in her chest as she returns the kiss. Distantly she wonders if this was how it was with Serenity and Endymion. To sneak around to be together and trying not to believe those awful things that were said about each other.

She shuts her eyes and blocks out the other annoying thoughts to enjoy this time with him.

Logan brooded a bit, now some hours later with this woman sleeping on his bed. He had to get back to where he was. Perhaps he could do something better?

Yes.. perhaps he could claim it was 'the darkness' that did it or something equally stupid that they would believe.

He snorts but his mind went back to when they were interrogating him.

_"Why am I here?" He had demanded staring Uranus down. "What reasons do you have to arrest me?"_

_"This." She tossed a bag on the table, "One of your lovely rings, Demos. They gave you away." The short haired woman walked towards him with her partner standing on the other side of the room. "You thought we wouldn't notice?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied it all. Yet had mentally cursed his luck. Damn them!_

_Neptune merely opens the folder, almost innocently so, saying softly, "Those little tiny pinprick spots on our King's shoulder-"_

_"They could simply be sunspots or any other mutation of the skin." He had said. "It's a natural thing that I doubt the Silver crystal could 'cure'."_

_"Except it's not." Uranus slams her fist down on the table leaving a dent. Apparently she seemed satisfied that it had scared him. "According to our fine doctors, those are markings of a syringe- a needle- that broke the skin and scarred over."_

_At this point he decided his best chance was to stay silent._

_Neptune only shook her head a little picking up the bag that held his rings,"What's surprising, Demos, is that our King is not your only victim wasn't it?"_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How did they know? How? He was so careful..._

_"See this?" Neptune presses the inner button of the ring, "It seems like to me a mechanism for delivering the drug." She looks to Uranus, "Several others have had the same illness as the king. We found it rather...interesting."_

_"So, this is your last chance, Demos." Uranus said almost nicely, "Confess, or we will make this so public, you will never be able to do anything on this planet ever again."_

So he gave in. It pissed him off. He hated losing. He hated it so bad.

And swore he would get back at them someway.

Especially that king.

_I will make him mine to play with as I see fit._ Logan thought.

* * *

><p><em>I'm being paranoid,<em> Amuko thought with a groan. Lately, she couldn't sleep well at all. But then again Ami had told her the last few months were crucial. Sometimes they come early and sometimes they didn't.

It was worrying to her. Still, she felt better when Darius did drop by to see her.

Every time she did seem him, she felt better and more at ease. She had admitted to herself that she was afraid that he may have forgotten her. She turns her head, she knew that in reality, those three that he kept around him were probably the only ones he trusted so much.

And then she had to admit it was also the fact she was jealous, hormonal and a bit depressed that made this even worse.

Not to mention, hearing that voice call out to her at night did not help. She closes her eyes hugging herself.

Payment. That's what it wanted for the wish. She remembers now what that was about. She was scared, too scared to even tell the others. If they had knew- who knows what they would do?

Or even if she was doing a terrible thing by telling them.

She swallows and remembers Nami's face and her words. Why was she sorry? What was she sorry about?

Amuko didn't know. Finally, feeling as if she needed to move, she got up from her place on a couch in the tea room to make the trip back.

While walking, she felt something..something painful lance through her body, robbing her of her breath and making her fall to her knees.

It wasn't long when she felt the water leaking from her legs and along her thighs as the ruby-red dress turned dark soaking it up.

_No!_ She thought wildly _Not yet! Not yet!_

She falls, crying out loudly, attracting the attention of some maids.

They were speaking to her, yet all she could hear was that voice. That terrible voice in her head saying-

_**The price has been paid.**_

* * *

><p>Perhaps an hour earlier or so, Darius found himself at the Shrine in Elysion seated before the pillar of the sacred room. He had never been in there except once before with Helios. And that had been when he was very young. A strange blessing of sorts had been done for him.<p>

Now, he was here again because Helios had told him there was a way to get rid of the strange and scary dreams he had been experiencing.

"They're memories." He had told him, "Of a different you."

"Reincarnation?" Darius had asked curiously, but his lover remained silent as he readies for the ritual.

Instead Helios faced him, disrobing and lit the candles. "You must close your eyes and breathe. Think of nothing but your own breath. How your lungs take in the air and then push it out."

Darius, not knowing what else he should be doing, does so. It was oddly soothing, just to breath like this. It reminded him of going to sleep with simply Jareth there and then waking up to Diana and Helios who slept around him. Just the rhythmic sounds of him breathing and his own heartbeat.

"Now." Helios said moving to stand behind him, "You must be open, Darius. You must not resist anything and simply let it come to you. What you wish to remember, and what your mind does not want you to know."

That was odd, however, he simply followed his directions. He had to be open to this.

Letting himself go, Darius continues to do what Helios had told him.

Until he heard his name.

_'Darius.'_

_He opens his eyes and looks around at the nothingness that surrounded him. It was dark, yet he could see Helios perfectly well._

_'Where are we?'_

_'Inside the center.' Helios told him, yet his mouth didn't move at all,' This is where the darkness is hiding.'_

_'Oh.' Darius looks around for a moment, But, why do I have this? Is it connected to those dreams?_

_Helios said nothing for a moment before answering him,'Yes it is. Darius, there's something I need to tell you.'_

_He looks over at him, frowning, ' What is it?'_

_'Those dreams are not completely dreams.' Helios said, they are in fact, memories that have been suppressed. 'Your sister, Usa has them too. However for whatever reason, hers has never manifested itself at all. Yet yours...yours is tormenting you.'_

_'I don't understand.' Darius stares at him, yet everything flashes as images appeared, yet it was almost as if they were inside of them._

_Everything, Helios turns slightly, began when you disappeared one night. No one knew where you went, only that you never came home for almost three hundred years._

_Darius took a step back but he could only watch the memories, things that had been lost or vaguely sensed, rise up and displayed everything shamelessly. Like a movie reel from long ago, he watches it all play out in a strangely understandable fast pace motion._

_'What we know is that somehow the Black Moon Clan had gotten a hold of you.' Helios told him._

_The images of him meeting Ryou and Emi. And then Shiro and others. How he hit his head and everything that happened afterwards._

_'I...' Darius began staring wide-eyed, 'I...joined them.'_

_'So it seems, but it wasn't that that caused the darkness in your heart.'Helios's face was impassive at the images that displayed everything to him. 'Here. Here's where it came. The darkness was small-as is all darkness that crouches low in the human heart- but it was he that made it stronger and twisted it to his wants.'_

_'Kaitou.' Darius mutters but saw the cloaked figure, 'Wiseman. He...He-!' Darius wanted to block it all out. He wanted it all to go away. To leave him alone in this, but it wasn't possible. He couldn't block it. He couldn't-!_

_'She's my sister!' He wanted to reject it. He wanted to get rid of it and said that it wasn't a part of him. Looking towards Helios, Darius reaches for him. Pleadingly, he moves to him, 'Tell me! I didn't- How-? Helios!'_

_Helios could only look at him for a long while before saying, 'The darkness is you, Darius. However, this version is quite twisted and amplified.'_

_'So I-?'_

_He nods simply. 'Yes. However, you must be able to get through this, even if it takes longer to heal outside of this. You must find the strength to beat this part of you back and to stop it.'_

_'and if I don't?'_

_'Then I will have free run, like I will now.'_

_Darius turns, it was another voice- similar to his own but older..deeper somehow. He saw the figure that resembled him but aged 'four years' in appearance with short hair and a black crescent moon. He wore orange and black, but like his counterpart he was barefooted._

_'Lets get this over with now, boy. I have plans, you know.' Hyacinth said to him with a crooked smile, "Or do you need five more minutes to get over your emo-state?"_

_Darius looks from him and then back to where Helios had been, but the priest was no longer there. He turns, but found himself suddenly airborne and in pain._

_It only registered then that Hyacinth had hit him hard enough to do this._

_When he finally stopped he, pushes himself up from the ground._

_'You should stay down like a good dog.' Hyacinth said as a black crystal sword materializes in his hand, 'It would be easier for you to do that.'_

_Darius breathes out, then looks up at him. He raises hand and calls for his powers only to be surprised at the lack of any response to his summons._

_Why can't I transform? He wonders before narrowly dodging a slice of the dark crystal sword to his abdomen and was thankful it only caught the thin clothe shirt he was wearing- when was he wearing this?_

_He didn't have much time to think too much about it as he tries to figure out how to combat this other version of himself that was taking a lot of pleasure of making him run._

_'Why don't you just stand and die?' Hyacinth grins before leaping forward, intending to run him through. 'Weakling!'_

_Darius's eyes widen as it pierces through his abdomen. He could only stare into those dark eyes that were so similar to his own._

_Darius stares at him as he only smiles back and then he saw it._

_Inside those eyes of dark blue that boarded on black, he truly saw himself. It was a strangeness to it. It was not the form of Hyacinth that was holding this sword. But himself as he was._

_An angry self was at the core of this darkness, that had grown strong- just like Helios had said- because of Wiseman. Memories, he wanted so much to react to them, he had to ignore in favor of trying to survive this._

_'Why..are you so angry?' Darius ask of himself. 'Why..do you hold this inside?'_

_The double's face twists from anger to confusion as if no one had ever asked him such a question._

_Weak, but he leans on him, laughing softly in spite of himself, 'I know you. I remember this face of ours. ' He leans against his double, his body shaking slightly at this. Did it matter? Yet somehow being able to separate this from the other veil of darkness was important. So very important.' A child's anger and resentment that's never gone away.'_

_Suddenly he was on his knees, still leaning against his double with his eyes closed. 'That other thing. That.. Hyacinth.. it's not us. That's not us.' He sounded somewhat incoherent at this point, 'It's alright.' He mutters feeling an odd warmth surging forward, 'You don't need that. I hear you. I won't..'_

_It was so warm, this feeling. He thought it would consume him when he pitches forward to the ground not even bothering to catch himself._

_He wasn't sure what happened, only that there was no pain any more._

_Could you die inside yourself? That was the question that crossed his mind before he head someone come closer._

_Convinced it was probably that dark half created by Wiseman, he lays there believing it would soon finish him off._

_Only..._

_'Why are you lying there?' This voice, he didn't recognize it. In fact he was pretty sure he's never heard of it before in his life. 'Get up already, this is becoming an embarrassment.'_

_Darius opens his eyes and saw the tanned face of a man that stood above him with black shaggy hair and a vaguely amused expression. Moving, he found that the wound he had, was gone and so was his double._

_'What-?'_

_The other man only shook his head, 'It's not completely gone, but you've done well enough. Though, you're quite foolish.'_

_'Who are you then?' He got up looking at him, 'I don't think I've ever seen your face.'_

_'Of course not.' The man snorts, 'But you've heard of me. Quite a bit from the priest.'_

_'He talks about many people.' Darius felt the familiar edge of annoyance, but only mildly. 'Just give me a name, here. It would help.'_

_Finally, the smile that slide across the stranger's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He was much taller than Darius, a grown man at that. No older then thirty from the blonde's estimate maybe._

_'I am- or rather was, King Darien.' He smirks a little, 'I suppose you could say I am you.'_

* * *

><p>She runs across the fields towards the white marble building in the middle of the forest. She had something urgent to tell them.<p>

I can't believe it. Diana thought running up the steps of the Shrine when she got there. She looks around before finally spotting the boy-dressed Yuzuki.

"Yuu!"

The dark haired priest-in-training turns towards her. "Diana? What's the matter?"

She gasps a bit, catching her breath before saying, "It's Amuko! She's gone into labor!"

"So early?" Yuzuki's eyes widens a bit, "She still has a month or so left!"

"Yes well, it happens." The grey-haired woman replies, "I must see Darius. He has to know!"

Yuzuki shook her head, "Sorry, but the ritual cannot be interrupted yet."

Diana frowns but finally she nods, "Alright. How is it going?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Serenity watches on with some worry as the activity became more frequent with people rushing around.<p>

"I wonder what happened?" Usa mutters with a worried expression on her face. "I hope everything's all right in there."

Serenity had nodded but noticed the little girl creeping by, leaving the waiting area. Frowning, the matriarch follows her with her daughter trailing behind.

"Mama?" Usa's brows rose, "What is it?"

"Nami." She said, calling to the little girl, "Where are you going?"

The girl stops, her shoulders are shaking a little because she couldn't take it. It was one thing to hear about it; it was completely another to actually be there. She turns slowly looking at them with hot tears falling from her eyes.

Serenity moves forward to hug the girl, "What's the matter? Why are you crying so?"

"I.." She hiccups before rubbing her face a bit, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Usa frowns a little, "For what? What's the matter?"

Nami merely sniffles a bit, "He won't be able to save them. No one can."

"Save who?" Serenity felt dread spreading through her, "Who won't save who?"

Nami swallows a bit before looking at them with watery eyes, "His family. Darius won't be able to save them."

* * *

><p><em>'Darien..' Darius stares at him unsure, 'Why...why are you here? What happened to-?'<em>

_'It's gone. Well, you expelled the other one that didn't belong here.' Darien only offers a hand to him, 'I'm here because I'm curious.'_

_However, Darien decided not to tell him that -he- had done that, not Darius. After all, a little boost in confidence never hurt anything. However, looking at him now, Darien wasn't sure how it ended up like this._

_The boy was strange. Much stranger then he ever thought and sitting in his little 'world' within this soul he only caught snippets- things and feelings that were far too powerful to ignore- he didn't understand it._

_Or rather he did to an extent._

_'You...are pretty weak.' He said looking at him once the boy-no man. It was simply that his body didn't age- was on his feet. 'You've never really explored the potential of the Golden crystal have you?'_

_'Am I suppose to?' He turns from him, 'I need to end this. If it's gone then-'_

_'You need to listen.' Darien tells him watching him almost amused, 'Right now, Helios and the Maidens look after the body. You can spare some time for this.'_

_'What do you want?'_

_Darien walks around him , not really looking at him. Until finally he turns slightly, something glowing in his hand._

* * *

><p>He woke, gasping at first, reaching out for something solid to hold on to. Dimly, Darius was aware of the soft chanting by the priest and the maidens that slowly came to a halt.<p>

Helios reaches out to him, feeling the tanned fingers cling to him as the king instantly curls up against the now robed priest, shaking somewhat as if he's been in a marathon. Helios only held him breathing out slowly. So it had worked.

For that he was glad. Thank gods.

"Darius?"

The blonde glances at him, seeing the familiar face of the one he loved the most, he relaxes and the tremors in his body seemed to stop now. "Helios..." He mutters softly, leaning up to kiss him to which the priest obliged.

"It's alright. It's over." Helios said, "It's over. You did well."

"There.." Darius reaches for the memory of this but it was so far and failing a bit, " someone was there too."

"Who?"

He shook his head, the face was becoming obscure and the inner struggle fading with each beat of his heart. "I...I don't remember."

"It's alright." Helios glances up as Yuzuki came in, "We're not suppose to remember such things when we're not ready for them."

"Darius, Helios." Yuzuki almost felt like she should've turned around. Seeing her brother so..uh..intimate with her mentor was decidedly very uncomfortable. "You have to come quickly, Amuko's gone into labor."

* * *

><p>It was all a buzzing sound in her ears as they worked on her. Tears, yes, tears were flowing freely and unceasingly at the corners of her eyes as she found herself waving in and out of consciousness.<p>

_**Choose.**_

She wonders who said that. She wasn't sure what they wanted her to chose.

_**One will be weak and die and the other shall live. Choose which shall be blessed.**_

_Between them?_ She thought to herself as she wanted both of them to live. They both had to. It didn't matter if she did or not. They-...

The small one. She remembered reading in books that the second child was the smallest and usually weakest of the two. So..if that means...

She closes her eyes tightly, making her choice. Praying it was the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Mother!"<p>

Serenity looks up, after having been painfully unsuccessful in getting the girl to tell them more. "Darius. You made it. "

"How is she? Everyone?" Darius was still a bit flushed from running as was the rest of the others in his group. "Any word yet?"

"No. Not yet." Serenity said with a sigh as they made their way back, "Though-"

That's when the doors opened, blood covering the lower half of Ami's gown. Her face grim as she looked at all who were gathered there.

In that moment, Darius's life became something of a monotone as it narrows down in on what Ami was saying yet it wasn't quite registering in his mind.

Two were born, via c-section. One was a girl and the other a boy.

Out of the two, only one had made it.

All of it defied, she said, medical explanation. They were both whole, neither seemed to have been very still int he pregnancy itself and-

"She may not be able to conceive again after this."

Snippets. That's all Darius heard around him.

"What if we used the Pink Moon Crystal? Maybe-"

"Or with all our powers? It could-"

"No. It doesn't seem like it would-"

His gaze drifts over towards the lavender haired girl who was hiding somewhat away from them. Particularly trying hard not to look at him.

Her words came back, ringing in his ears.

He wouldn't be able to save them. Now, he realized exactly who she was talking about.

And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to wring her little neck for having known and not telling them. Not telling them so they could've prevented this.

That way...that way...

"And Amuko? How is she holding up?" Someone had asked.

"Sedated, sleeping. " He heard Ami's approach, "If you wish, you can come and see them."

Darius's mouth was dry, so he only nods slowly as he vaguely was aware of them-his mates.

He found it strange, in a distant sort of way, how he had come to use that turn in reference to them. It wasn't exactly an official type of thing that's used but in a way it fit.

And he was trying to distract himself from the inevitable as his feet shuffles to the room where two different cribs were. One with an incubator and the other without. He went to the one without first and noted that there was a pink cap and pink blanket wrapped around the still form.

The girl had not lived, yet he reaches out with a shaky hand to touch the still-pink cheeks of the baby that never so much as gasped the air of this life.

A small part of Darius wonders in a rather objective way, if the others thought he was crazy for what he was doing. If they did, he reasoned, they never seemed to stop him at all. He removes the pink cap, noting she had wisps of dark hair.

Brown, that was what he thought. Brown hair. So he runs his hand over the wisps of hair, leaning over. As if he was trying to memorize every detail right now. Examining her tiny fingernails on each finger.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for as he lightly touches the baby. Maybe something, some spark of life that fooled Ami and all her tools, but there was none. Then finally , he lifts the eyelids- oh so carefully- because he wanted to know what color the eyes would've been.

It didn't really matter though, they were all born the same way with those bluish-eyes that would later become a true color.

Darius thought he saw a hint of purple behind the blue but he closes the eyelid, covers her somewhat bald head back up and secures the baby pink blanket around her a bit more firmly after tucking her tiny arm back inside.

She would've been very healthy. He doesn't understand why she wasn't alive. Everything in him told him she would've lived. So why wasn't she?

A whimper was heard and he turns to see the boy, smaller more fragile looking, breathing through a tube that kept him stable as he seemed to pant.

He moves over towards the incubator, wanting to touch this one too. To make sure... he had to make sure this one wouldn't die either. Yet all he could do was watch with a hand on the exterior of it.

Watch the little chest rise and fall almost frantically, the tiny feet kicking the air and another whimper coming from him.

Darius wonders if this one realizes his twin was dead. Did he know on some level that he was now living for both?

Behind him, the others-those of his immediate family at least- stood back and let it go in silence because they didn't know how to break this one. It was different than any of the other situations they had ever been in.

There were no monsters to fight. There wasn't any magic spell that could undo this. There was nothing but silence.

Eventually, however, Helios took the lead and drew the blonde away from there. He casts a glance at the other two- Diana and Jareth- before simply bowing his head slightly but taking the silent king away.

With Amuko still in a deep sleep brought on by the medication to inhibit her pain and of course stress, Helios thought it would be best if Darius could come to terms with it first before dealing with her.

Helios couldn't imagine losing his child, Solon, even as unexpected as he had been. In a way he wanted to go and gather the boy up from the children's babysitter, however he thought better of it.

No, they shouldn't. Not yet.

Once alone again, Helios does what he can to comfort his lover in utter silence. Even as he, too, wondered exactly why that child had not been alive.


End file.
